Oh So Life
by sung yong mun
Summary: [CHAPTER 7 UPDATED] dio ditembak luhan,dio nerima,gimana kisah cinta mereka? temen-temennya yang sarap juga ngalamin cinta yang gajauh sarap dari mereka-crack pair.exo-yaoi.
1. confusion confession

_**Title : oh so life**_

_**Rate : PG 13/T**_

_**WARNING : crack pair,nggak jelas,typo.**_

_**Let's go.**_

Siang ini, pak mumet udah ngomel-ngomel nggak jelas, gara-gara kelas gue ribut kayak tauran missal, pak mumet ampe gebrak meja, dan gue disini berwajah datar juga pula nggak panik, kenapa? Karena udah biasa. Udah biasa diomelin kayak ngadepin situasi kayak gue heran pak mumet marah-marah mulu bukannya bikin dia tambah mumet?

Whoa-whoa, bukan gue doang kok yang santai, murid-murid yang lain juga biasa aja, ampe bosen dengernya, bukan maksud kita masuk kuping kanan keluar kuping kiri, orang bukan kita kok yang ribut, kita kena omel juga, yang palingan ribut noh, Kai dkk, ada Baekhyun,Chanyeol,Xiumin,Sehun sama Chen, mereka tuh kepalanya. Lah gue? Seorang Do Kyungsoo, biasa aja sih, gue mah iya iya aja dah ngurusin beginian.

Temen deket gue anak kelas sebelah, Suho sama Lay. Kesian banget ya nasip gue sekelas ama 6 toa ini? Pasrah aja dah.

"YANG NGGAK SUKA SAMA PELAJARAN BAPAK KELUAR DARI SINI!"

Ya,ya,ya, pak mumet pasti langsung ngomong kayak gitu kalo pingin menyudahi omelan dia,

Palingan pada diem semua, pada duduk manis poker face.

GREEEEEKKK!

Hm?

Gue noleh, itu..

Cowok yang duduk 2 bangku setelah gue itu pun berdiri, dia jalan menuju keluar dari kelas dengan santai.

Xiao Luhan.

Ebuset,demi apa lo itu dia? Ngapain?

"XIAO LUHAN ! KAMU MAU NGAPAIN KELUAR KELAS?"

Luhan nengok sedikit, dan natap datar pak mumet yang..aduh kerutan diwajahnya banyak banget deh.

"Lho,kata bapak kalo yang gasuka sama pelajaran bapak disuruh keluar bukan?" Luhan senyum pas udah ngomong gitu, tanpa pikir panjang, dengan santainya dia keluar kelas, dan entah pergi kemana.

Nggak terlalu peduli sih gue,

Cuman gue heran aja, anak macem diem kayak Luhan tiba-tiba berani kayak gitu..

Mana pula yang berisik kan bukan dia, kenapa dia..

Aaaah dasar aneh, yaudahlah.

* * *

"Luhan?" kata Suho sama Lay bareng, mereka saling berpandangan dan balik natap gue dengan heran,

"Iya, Luhan, percaya gak sih lo, sarap tu orang emang" gue ngehela napas dan melihat sekeliling gue, nyari orang itu,

"Noh bocah kemana? Ini kan jam makan siang" Suho celingak-celinguk, terus dia ngangkat kedua bahunya dan kembali ngelanjutin makan , "Au ah, cuek aja kali" timpal Lay, "gue tau, tapi aneh aja kali, orang macem dia" gue masih nyari sekeliling,

"HAHAHAHAHA SUMPE LO?! GILA !"

Aaaah berisik banget meja belakang,

Gue noleh, dan mendengus kesal pas baru nyadar meja belakang gue ada geng pencot.

Pencot tau nggak? Ancur.

Itu tuh, sih 6 kubluk.

Entah mereka ngakak-ngikik apaan, ampe si Chanyeol mukul-mukul meja, gue nggak peduli.

Tapi acara makan gue, Suho sama Lay ini nih, nggak tentram.

"Udahlah,bro, cuekin aja" kata Lay santai, gue cuma bisa dengerin aja, daritadi nyuruhnya nyuekin mulu, gimana mau nyuekin kalo merekanya kayak gitu juga, aduh Lay.

Gue berdiri dari kursi, "Gue makan ditempat yang lain aja deh,daaaah" kata gue sambil nyomot sandwich gue, terus pergi ninggalin mereka disana,

Atap sekolah…aaaah bagus bagus, mungkin gue bisa tentram disana.

Gue melewati beberapa lantai buat nyampe kesana, dan pas udah nyampe diatap sekolah itu tuh..

"Adem bangeeeeet…" gue ngerentangin kedua tangan gue keatas, emang tenang banget ya disini..

Akhirnya bisa makan damai, gue duduk sila disana, dan ngelanjutin acara makan gue,

"Dio?"

Gue nengok langsung, "..Hmmffhan?(Luhan?)"

Luhan ketawa ngakak ngeliat gue makan kayak orang kelaperan seminggu,

Gue segera ngabisin sandwichnya dan minum air putih,abis.

"Lo ngapain disini,han?" gue naikin sebelah alis, "Kayak setan aja lo muncul tiba-tiba"

"Enak aja lo, gue udah disini semenjak si mumet ngomel-ngomel tau" Luhan balik tiduran,

Gue cuman ngangkat kedua bahu gue, "Mana gue tau,lagian lo berani amet keluar kelas kayak gitu,nekat banget"

"Gue emang gasuka pelajarannya, ngomel-ngomel mulu,apa yang dipelajarin" Luhan meremin kedua matanya,

Ah iya bener sih, si mumet marah-marah mulu kerjaannya..

"Dio"

"Hm?"

WUUUUUUUUSSSSSSH

"..?"

"Apa?"

"Nggak apa-apa"

Gue mendecak pelan, "Apaan sih lo, ngomong yang bener, tadi tuh anginnya kenceng jadi—"

"Lo mau nggak jadi pacar gue?"

Hah.

Apaan?

…Gue nggak salah denger kan ya?

"..Han"

"Apa?"

Gue ngeleng pelan, "Ini hari apa?" "Senen"

"Kok aneh banget ya" denger perkataan gue, si Luhan ngakak nggak berenti, apa coba.

"Kenapa lo ketawa? Nggak ada yang lucu,lohan basi" kata gue ketus, Luhan sekarang malah ngikik nggak jelas, "Gue nembak lo, pinter. Lo mau nggak jadian ama gue?"

**DEGDEGDEGDEGDEGDEG**

"…Anjir"

"Apa?"

"Nggak apa-apa" gue ngebuang muka, ini..kenapa jantung gue degdeg-an coba, gue nengok ke Luhan dan natep dia lurus, kami berdua tatap-tatapan dalam waktu yang cukup lama,

"Kenapa sekarang lo malah ngeliatin gue? Ganteng banget ya?" Luhan senyum manis ngeliat gue, gue bergumam 'apaan sih' sambil najemin tatapan gue,

"Gue nunggu elo ngomong bercanda, lek" "Nggak akan,dio" kata Luhan sambil ketawa kecil,

"Lo nggak akan denger gue bilang gue ini bercanda" lanjutnya, gue ngernyitin dahi, "Maksud lo apa?"

"Ya,karena gue serius" Luhan masih senyum ngeliat gue,

Gue masih diem natep dia, nunduk ngeliat kebawah,

Dan gue mikir, 'ini orang kesambet apa kedamprat'.

Tiba-tiba muncul dipikiran gue, kalo si Chen Xiumin baru jadian, Baekhyun yang ngecengin sohib gue si Suho, dan Sehun juga Kai yang saling suka tapi kaga jadi-jadian,plus Chanyeol yang baru jadian sama kakak kelas si Kris, denger-denger juga anak sebelah ada yang ngincer Lay, namanya Zitao siapa gitu—

"Woi" gue ngerjap-ngerjapin mata pas baru dipanggil ama Luhan, "Ah..?"

"Jadi?"

Gue masih diem,..

Anjrit, gue harus gimana..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oke"

TEEEEEEEEENGTEEEEEENGTEEEEEENG

Bel tanda masuk,

Luhan senyum manis, dia masih natep lurus ke mata gue, "Balik ke kelas yuk?"

Gue cuman ngangguk sebagai jawaban,

Bentar-bentar..

Jadi sekarang..

Gue pacaran nih, sama Luhan?

* * *

"LO JADIAN ?!"

"LO BEDUA?!"

Gue sama Luhan yang berdiri digerbang keluar sekolah cuman diem denger mereka, si Lay sama Suho melotot panik nggak jelas,

Ya sebenernya nggak apa-apa sih, emang patut buat dikagetin, yaiyalah, tiba-tiba gue jadian gitu sama Luhan, gimana nggak shock,

"Yaudah ya, temen lo mau gue anter dulu,daaaah" Luhan ngerangkul gue, dan gue juga pasrah dibawanya,

"CIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE" "SELAMAT YAAAAAAAA" "LANGGEEEEEEEEEENG"

Yaampon suara tereakan mereka kedengeran jelas banget, auah.

Sepanjang perjalanan kita nggak ngobrol apa-apa, tapi Luhan masih ngerangkul gue, nggak mau lepas.

"Han, kalo lo ngerangkul gue gini, gue jalannya jadi nggak bebas" kata gue datar,

"Kalo gue nggak mau gimana tuh?" gue cuman ngehela napas kesel dengernya, "Serah lo deh"

Luhan berhenti jalan, juga diikuti gue (yaiyalah,orang dia ngerangkul gue),

"Aduh, lo ngapa sih han?" gue nengok, dan pas banget muka dia tepat didepan gue, refleks gue mundur ngejauhin dia, "Whoaaaaa, apaan?"

Luhan ketawa ngeliat gue, dia narik gue dan ngebawa gue ke sebuah toko, oh bukan toko ternyata,

Soto madiun.

"….Han, kita mau ngapain?" "Mau makanlah, kira bantuin ngepel mpok minah" tunjuk dia ke mpok-mpok yang lagi ngepel dipojok,

Gue cuman bengong ngeliatnya, ini orang random banget sih, heran deh.

Luhan sama gue dapet kursi yang agak depan, dan Luhan langsung mesen sotonya, dia bilang cepet "spesial 2 ! S-tee 2 !" , yakin gue ini tempat langganan dia mangkal.

"Gue yang nraktir, gue kan cowo lo" kedipnya, gue cuman nyipitin mata, nggak sadar kalo sekarang gue udah memerah kayak tomat, "gue juga cowok kali" timpal gue sambil buang muka,

Setelah ngobrol banyak sama Luhan, pesanan kita dateng, dan tanpa pikir panjangpun kita berdua makan bareng,

Gue berhenti sejenak, dan ngeliat Luhan makan,

Dia udah kayak singa gerogotin mangsanya—sumpidi.

Ebuseh deh, makannya lebih ancor daripada gue tadi, "Laper apa doyan,han?" kata gue, gue langsung ngambil tissue dan ngelap bibirnya pelan,

Dia senyum simpul, "thanks,Dio" senyumnya manis,

**DEG **

Iiiiiiiyaaaak loooo, jleb banget itu senyumannya adaw,gue cuman ngangguk pelan, dan masih belom lanjutin makan, Luhan berhenti makan dan ngeliat gue, "Lo kenapa? Jangan bengong, kedamprat lho" Luhan ketawa kecil,

"Han,lo kok cantik ya?"

Dan Luhan tambah ngakak denger perkataan gue,

"Ahahahahahaha ! Diooooo lo tuh ya gajelas bangeeeeet !" Luhan ketawa pake nganga lebar, edan emang. Gue masih natep dia datar, abisnya gue serius kok.

Dia cantik.

Ketawa Luhan lama-lama jadi pelan, terus dia langsung minum s-tee-nya, "Oke..Oke…" Luhan mencoba buat nahan ketawanya,

"Lagian gajelasan elo kali, tiba-tiba nembak gue" gue muterin kedua bola mata gue, dan lanjutin makan,

"Jelas kok,kan gue suka sama lo" katanya, gue ngangkat kepala dan mendapati dia udah ngeliat gue serius, "Jadi,semenjak kapan lo suka sama gue dan apa alesannya?" tanya gue ngangkat sebelah alis,

"Dari awal semester kelas 10, ngeliat lo pertama kali digerbang pintu sekolah" jawabnya santai, "Darisitu gue suka merhatiin lo" lanjutnya,

aduh bocah sarap, ngomong jujur bener, jantung gue gimana ini. gue cuma nunduk pasrah, sekarang degupan jantung gue kenceng banget, "O-Oh..gitu.."

"Dio,liat sini dong"

"Gue mau makan, gue maunya liat mangkok"

Luhan ketawa geli denger jawaban gue, "pilih gue ato mangkok?" "mangkok" jawab gue langsung,

Tiba-tiba, tangan Luhan yang langsung megang pipi kiri gue, "Lo lucu banget sih, dio"

Dengan sedikit keberanian, gue ngangkat kepala, "Gue culik nih lama-lama" kata Luhan dengan ketawanya yang lebar itu,

Gue kembali buang muka, "Apaan sih.."

Aduh parah, ni cowo cantiknya ganahan, kenapa sih bisa nembak gue?

Lohan gaje emang, "udah selesai kan makannya?,bentar ya" Luhan ngelepasin tangan hangatnya dari pipi gue, dia minum s-teenya terlebih dahulu baru pergi ke kasir buat bayar,

"Lho,Dio ? Lo makan juga disini?" gue noleh denger suara berat itu, "Oh, iya nih,yeol" jawab gue santai, dia ngeliat sekeliling, "Makan bareng siapa?"

Baru gue mau jawab, dibelakang Chanyeol udah ada cowo tinggi yang lebih tinggi darinya langsung ngerangkul Chanyeol, ya itulah si tiang listrik berjalan, Kris.

"Mau apa lo sama dia?" kata Kris pake suara serek, sialan bener nih tiang, dan pas Chanyeol mau jawab—

"Adanya juga cowo lo yang mau apa ama dio"

Yah mampus muncul juga si Lohan, Gue cuman geleng-geleng pala, diikuti sama helaan napasnya Chanyeol, Kris sama Luhan saling berpandangan tajam,

"..Ge,ini temen gue, gue nggak ada apa-apaan, barusan cuman nanya dia makan sama siapa"

"Han, gue cuman mau jawab Chanyeol"

Jelas kita bedua, tapi Luhan sama Kris masih saling natep tajem satu sama lain,

Gue berdiri dari kursi, "Yaudah ya,yeol,gue duluan, bye" gue langsung narik Luhan keluar dari tempat soto madiun itu,

"Luhan"

"Apa?"

"Thanks ya, udah mau nraktir" kata gue tanpa nengok ke dia sedikitpun, takut gue.

Tiba-tiba dia ngerangkul gue lagi, "Nggak apa-apa, woles kali lo kan pacar gue"

**CHU**

Mendadak pula si Lohan nyium pipi gue, "Luhan !" kata gue ngebuletin kedua mata gue sambil panik, sekarang muka gue merah banget pasti, asli dah. "Lo manis sih,dio,serius dah nih gue culik" tangan dia yang ngerangkul gue turun jadi megang tangan kanan gue,

"Han,han, ini tempat umum lho,sarap kali yak lo" muka gue udah bener-bener memerah, gue ngecoba buat ngelepasin tangannya dari tangan gue, "Akhirnya,gue bisa jadian sama lo,dio" kata Luhan agak serek, gue cuman diem sambil nge-blush,nahan ledakan dihati, gila lo duh.

* * *

"Eh, baru pulang lo, dio?"

Gue ngerjap-ngerjapin mata, "Ah? Iya,nih ber" gue langsung tutup pintu rumah, dan ngelepas sepatu juga naro ke rak kayak biasa, dan ngeliat kakak gue si Amber lagi duduk selonjoran disofa sambil asik nonton gosip diTV, "Mama papa kemana,ber?" kata gue sambil jalan ke dapur buat bikin makan malem,

"Oh iya, lagi pergi ke rumah om Kwangsoo" jawabnya males, "Haaaaaaaaah" dia ngerentangin badannya terus guling-gulingan diatas sofa, "Lo kesambet ya ber?" tanya gue dari dapur, gue mau masak, laper bro.

"Krystal akhir-akhir ini nyuekin gue,dio,sedih banget" Amber nyomot iPhone-nya dari meja dan kayaknya sih ngecek inbox mailnya, dia ngedengus kesal dan nengok ke gue, "Mau bikin apaan?"

"Ah, nasi goreng, gue juga bikinin nih buat lo" gue nyuci tangan di wastafel, dan ngeliat Amber geleng-geleng, "Nggak usah,dio, gue ga laper" dia langsung tiduran lagi disofa,

"Heh, ntar mama papa pulang ngeliat elu mati kelaperan diruangtamu,nyalahin gue lagi" Amber langsung duduk, "Aduh, dio sayang, kalo lo gamau gue laper, bawa Krystal kesini, gue mau 'makan' dia" Amber langsung ngasih smirk-nya ke gue,

Gue bergidik ngeri, dengan kata dia 'makan' , "sarap lo ber ! bokep !" gue ngegeleng kepala, Amber ngikik denger jawaban gue, "Yaudah,yaudaaaah, tapi gue maunya mie goreeeeeng" "Adanya mie rebus,ber,gimana dong?" kata gue sambil ngecek lemari makanan, "Yah,yaudah deh, samain aja nasi goreng ama lu"

Sambil bikin nasi goreng, entah dipikiran gue muncul hal-hal melakukan…..itu.

Aaaaaagh ! gara-gara si sarap Amber sih !

Amber sama Krystal emang udah jadian darilama, tapi gue nggak tau mereka udah ngapain aja, lagian gue juga gak mau tau, tapi ya..

"Ber"

"Apaan"

"Lo udah pernah….?"

Amber nengok ke gue dari ruangtamu, "Pernah?" Amber ngangkat sebelah alis, dan diem sebentar, loading diotak, dasar lemot—"Oooh, ngelakuin hal 'itu' ama Krystal?"

Gue cuman ngangguk sambil memerah, Amber ketawa kecil, "Udah, sering kok,emang elo, pacar aja nggak punya gimana mau ngelakui—" "ENAK AJA, GUE UDAH YAK !"

….

Hening.

Amber melotot. Gue juga.

"HAAAAAAH ?! LO UDAH JADIAN?!" Amber berdiri dari sofa,

Mampos, gue baru inget Amber kan kepo-nya itu kan setinggi pohon toge, "..Iye" jawab gue pendek,

"SAMA SIAPA?! KAPAN?!" Amber langsung ngehampirin gue dengan cara jalannya yang ngaco banget sambil jingkrak-jingkrak nggak jelas, heran gue kenapa dia bisa jadi kakak gue—

"Luhan, temen sekelas gue, barusan tadi siang" jawab gue masih santai,

Amber diem sebentar dan ngeliat ke atas, kayak mikirin sesuatu, langsung dia nyadarin suatu hal—

"Oh ! Xiao Luhan bukan? Cowo cina yang fasih ngomong korea? Demi apa lo jadian sama dia? Gile bor, dia kan cantik !" Amber berbinar-binar ngeliat gue, kayaknya bangga gue jadian sama Luhan,

"Ah iya itu" gue tetep lanjutin masak, "Terus kapan?"

Gue nengok ke Amber, "Hah?" "Kapan,bro?"

Gue ngangkat alis, ngemikir pertanyaan dia itu apaan, "Kapan apaan?"

"kapan 'gitu-gitu'nya ?"

Gue melotot, "HEH ! BARU JUGA JADIAN !" bentak gue dengan muka gue yang merah asli,

"Yaelah, pas gue baru jadian ama Krystal aja langsung nge-sex dikelas" kata Amber santai,

Gue makin kaget, "Sarap lo ber ! Sarap !" gue ngangkat panci,siap-siap ngelempar ke muka dia,

"tapi kata gue mending lakuin dikamar sih, ampe kasur lo jebol,HAHAHAHAHA" Amber ngakak dan jalan santai balik ke ruangtamu,

Dasar edan, nggak jelas banget bocah ish—

Aduuuh gue jadi kebayang-bayangkan si Luhan, ampun deeeeehhhh

* * *

"Dio,lo kenapa?"

Gue ngebuletin mata, dan ngeliat sekeliling kantin, balik lagi ngeliat Suho sama Lay bergantian—

"Apa?Gue kenapa?" kata gue sambil ngerjap-ngerjapin mata, "Ye si bocah, kita nanya elo kenapa, elo malah nanya balik elo kenapa" Lay ngemuterin kedua bola matanya,

"Eh, kenapa sih daritadi Baekhyun ngeliatin gue mulu?" Suho nundukkin kepala, gue nengok ke belakang, ada geng 6 kubluk dan…Oh tumben Luhan bareng ama mereka,

Luhan ngeliat gue, dia senyum manis kearah gue, dan gue cuman ngangguk pelan sambil memerah, gue balik nengok ke Suho sama Lay—"YEEEE BARU JADIAN NEEEEH" ledek Lay , "PEJE BISA KALEEEEE" kata Suho pake nada ledeknya,

"WEEEEEY KATANYA PEJE AMA YANG INI AJA NEEEEH" kita bertiga langsung nengok ke suara cempreng itu, si Chen yang lagi nunjuk-nunjuk Luhan, "Iya peje ama gue aja" kata Luhan santai,

"CIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

Ebuseh sekarang malah satu kantin.

Sarap.

"SETOOOOOOOOOPPP!" tereak Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya itu bedehhh, langsung ngesunyiin semua orang dikantin termasuk tukang ngepel sama tukang kantinnya diem—

Semua pada nengok ke meja Chanyeol dkk itu, "Suho,nih ada yang mau ngomong" kata Chanyeol sambil ngedipin mata ke Baekhyun yang senyum malu-malu meong,

Gue sama Lay saling berpandangan,

Jujur aja, gue sama Lay tau kok Baekhyun suka sama Suho, keliatan banget kali, gimana cara Baekhyun baik sama dia, ngejailin Suho mulu, ngeliat Suho mulu,dan sebagainya yang berkaitan dengan Suho, cuman ya Suho-nya aja yang nggak peka, ya gitu deh banget.

Baekhyun berdiri dari kursi dan nyamperin meja gue, alias meja Suho sama Lay juga.

"Suho,emmm…" Baekhyun garuk-garuk leher,

Gue cuman lanjut minum nu green tea, sambil ngeliat Baekhyun yang keringet dingin—

"Ntar pulang sekolah, jangan kemana-mana dulu ya?ada yang mau gue omongin sama lo" katanya gugup,

Suho cuman miringin kepala, "Ah? Oke"

Aduh, mau nembak lo.

Baekhyun senyum manis, dan berbalik badan terus nyamper ke meja kawan-kawan kubluknya itu,

Mereka nyanyi-nyanyi entah apaan,ampe-ampe Chanyeol sama Kai berdiri diatas meja, tukang ngepel aja ampe bengong ngeliat mereka,

Suho ngelanjutin acara makannya, terus diem bentar—"Si Baekhyun kenapa sih?"

Lay ketawa geli, "Liat aja ntar, lo juga tau" katanya sambil naikin sebelah alis,

"Lo kapan Lay?" tanya gue, Lay ngerutin dahi, "Apaan?"

"Jadian"

Lay ngangkat kedua bahunya, "Au dah gue,mending makan" dia langsung ngelahap mie ayamnya,

Suho gelengin kepala, tapi gue senyum ledek ngeliat Lay, "Lo bukannya tau,kalo si Tao anak sebelah suka sama lo?"

"Hah? Tao,maksud lo? Iya, tau" jawabnya santai, dia tetep lanjutin makan, dan Suho liat kita berdua bergantian, "Tao suka sama lo?! Maksud lo apa?! Kok gue baru tau?!"

Aduh.

"Udah dari taon jebot kale" gue natep Suho males, Suho ngangguk-ngangguk ngerti,

"Iya,ya bener…Daritadi Tao liat kesini mulu tuh,ah horror,takut gue" Suho yang ngeliat Tao dari jauh, langsung ngebuang muka,

Gue nengok ke belakang, dan ngedapetin Tao lagi liat kesini,

Liat Lay pastinya, Tao kan anggota ekskul Wushu disini, malahan ACE-nya, gila lo jago banget dia, tapi imej-nya yang serem itu lho jadi ngebuat orang-orang salah paham akan dia,

Jujur, gue pernah ketemu dia ditaman, dia lagi bantuin anak kecil yang nangis nyari ibunya, baik deh si Tao, cuman gue diem tentang kejadian itu,cuman certain ke Lay sama ke Luhan kemaren.

Gue balik lagi natep Lay, "Jadi,Lay?"

"Ngape sih lu,dio,udahlah" Lay langsung minum air putih pas selesai makan,

TEEEEEENG TEEEEENG TEEEEEENG

"Udah,bel,balik yuk" Suho berdiri dari kursi, diikuti gue sama Lay,

GREP

Gue noleh, itu Luhan ngerangkul gue tiba-tiba,

"Balik yuk" senyum Luhan, gue nengok ke Lay sama Suho yang udah senyum usil ngeliat gue,

Dan gue baru nyadar kan gue nggak sekelas ama mereka berdua,

Gue cuman ngangguk pelan sebagai jawaban, dan jalan bareng sama Luhan,

"COCWIT DEH AH" "KIW KIW" "CICICICIEEEEEEEEE"

Yah terdengar ledekan dari belakang, 6 kubluk biasa, udahlah.

Tapi diem-diem, gue senyum seneng.

* * *

_**Annyeonghaseo!**_

_**Gimana? Jarang kan yang namanya couple LayTao,Hansoo,juha BaekHo? Hehehehe~**_

_**Gue harap kalian menikmati ya, oh iya tentang lanjutan season 2 what is love, tentu gue bikin, semua rahasia kebongkar disana, sebelumnya gue juga mau bikin ini, ikutin chapter ini juga ya!**_

_**Stay tune,guys!**_

_**RNR,please?**_

_**Jeongmal kamsahamnida^^**_


	2. RAIN,AMBER,TAEYEON,where's Lay?

_**Title : oh so life**_

_**Rate : PG 13/T**_

_**WARNING : typo,gaje,crackpair,ooc-_- **_

_**Let's go.**_

**Dio POV**

Gue berasa dipemakaman.

Padahal gue excited banget buat ngeliatin Suho bakal ditembak Baekhyun,

Malah ujan.

Nasip emang si Baekhyun, tapi tentunya ujan ga ngalangin semangat Baekhyun, dia ampe minjem payungnya Chen coba, jadinya Chen satu payung ama pacarnya Xiumin,kalo Suho udah bawa payung siap sedia setiap hari,woles dia mah, Kai Sehun juga sepayung, Chanyeol sepayung sama Lay gara-gara dia gak bawa payung, gue juga sepayung sama Luhan, aduh.

"Jadi,mau ngomong apa,Baekhyun?" tanya Suho polos,

Baekhyun diem sejuta kata, kayaknya dia langsung ciut dah.

Muka Suho pasti polos banget, jadi pingin ngebuat dia nyulik Suho, tau kok gue,tau.

Kita semua udah ngelilingin mereka berdua, nontonin dibawah hujan.

"Buruan dong,baek,gua kedinginan nih" gerutu Chanyeol yang ngegigil kedinginan,

Baekhyun natep dia males, terus balik natep Suho lagi,

"Suho,gue—"

**ZRAAAASHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Ujan makin deres.

"Apa? Nggak kedengeran Baekhyunnn" Suho nyipitin mata, ini kita semua yang nonton greget abis—

"GUE SUK—"

**CETARRRRRRRR**

Petir keras berbunyi, "haaahhh? Kenapa, Baekhyunn?" Suho makin bingung,

Karena kita semua udah esmosi—

"BAEKHYUN SUKA SAMA LO !"

Suho melotot. Baekhyun cengo, tapi langsung sadar,

"IYA SUHO GUE SUKA SAMA LO! MAU UJAN MAKIN DERES,PETIR NYERANG,BADAI MENGHADANG,GUE MAU BILANG GUE SUKA SAMA LO!"

Wah asek bener tuh baekhyun kata-katanya, "Hebat,baekhyun" Luhan ketawa geli, gue cuman senyum dengernya,

TRIIIIIIIIING~~~~

Detik itu juga,langit langsung kembali cerah, gue ngeliat keatas langit, matahari sore muncul juga burung-burung terbang, okelah."..Oh,udah nggak ujan,han"

Luhan ngangguk dan nutup payungnya juga diikuti yang lain, tapi Baekhyun sama Suho masih megang payung mereka masing-masing,

Kayaknya mereka berdua masih nganggep cuaca masih ujan—

"GUE MAU LO JADIAN SAMA GUE, SUHO ! APA JAWABAN LO !?"

Hetdeh, ini si byunbaek masih aja tereak-tereak, kedengeran banget,

Gue nengok ke belakang,

DRAP DRAP DRAP

Ah mampos, anak kelas lain pada lari kesini,

Chanyeol neplok jidat, karena sekarang malah kita juga yang dikelilingin sama murid-murid yang lain, banyak anak dari angkatan kelas kita, tapi kebanyakan angkatan ade kelas, baekhyun kan populer sama adek kelas noh,

Suho nunduk, nggak tau mau ngapain, "Gu—Gue.." suara dia nggak begitu jelas gara-gara riuh keributan bocah yang ngelilingin kita semua—

"SSSSSSH ! DIEM ! DIEM ! ORANG YANG DITEMBAK BARU MAU JAWAB NOH !" tereak Xiumin galak ampe muncrat kemana-mana,

Dan ajaibnya,seluruh murid dihalaman belakang itu langsung diem.

Tapi masih kedengeran suara sapu-an si tukang sapu,dia juga nonton dari jauh.

"Baekhyun,gue.." Suho ngangkat kepala, kedua pipinya merah, wah manis juga dia, emang sih..

Baekhyun gigit bibir bawahnya,

Tiba-tiba Suho senyum lebar, "Iya, gue mau"

Krik.

Satu.

Dua.

Tiga.

"SELAMAAAAAAAAT!"

Iyak lo rame. Gue celingak-celinguk, pada tauran langsung ngebanjirin kita semua,

Gara-gara gue sesek,Luhan langsung megang tangan gue dan narik keluar dari keramaian itu,

Pas banget dengan penuh perjuangan keluar dari keramaian itu,baju gue udah compang-camping,pas gue nengok ke Luhan, baju dia masih rapih coba.

Temen-temen gue yang lainnya juga selamet kabur, Suho sama Baekhyun? Berhasil kabur entah kemana, gak peduli, yang penting Suho nerima Baekkie,dan bahagia.

Temen-temen yang lain, kayak ChenMin juga udah berhasil kabur,Chanyeol ama Lay lagi berdiri dari kejauhan ngeliatin tauran yang berisik itu,padahal target udah kabur,sedangkan KaiHun kesian sekali karena masih didalam keramaian itu.

Sabodo.

"cabut yuk,dio?" Luhan narik tangan gue, gue pun bales genggam tangannya,

"Iya"

* * *

"…Lo ngapain,ber?"

Amber sama Krystal bedua-duaan diruangtamu, gue ngeliat sekeliling—"mama papa mana?"

"Ke rumah tante Jihyo" jawab Amber santai, sambil masih ngerangkul Krystal yang tiduran dibahunya,

Ebuseh deh, dari kemaren mama papa pergi mulu.

"..Ber,bukannya lo bilang Krystal nyuekin lo?" ceplos gue, Krystal langsung nengok ke dio, "Dio sayang, aku tuh cuman diemin Amber,gara-gara aku lagi fokus bikin iniiih" dia ngangkat suatu buku,

Dan gue nyamperin juga ngambil buku itu, "Scrapbook?"

"IYAAAAA HARI INI KAN ENIP SATU TAON GUE AMA KRYSTAL DOAIN LANGGENG YAH!" Amber langsung nyipok pipi gue terus bibir Krystal, gue ngangguk iya-iya aja sambil ngelap pipi gue,

"Krys, kemaren Amber galau banget lho,sampe guling-gulingan gitu disofa" ledek gue, si Amber senyum malu, "Iya nih beb, lo gimana sih,nyuekin gue ampe dua minggu coba" Amber pasang muka imut, yang aduh plis gue mau muntah yah..

"Iiihh tapi kan gue konsen bikin gituan cuman buat lo,berrr" kata Krystal pake nada manjanya, entah tiba-tiba Amber bisikin sesuatu apaan, Amber langsung matiin tipi, narik Krystal ke kamarnya dan..

Oh no.

Gue nggak mau tau kelanjutannya—

TING TONG TING TONG,

"Yoooo bentaarrr" gue jalan nyamperin pintu dan ngebuka—

"Lho,Luhan?"

"sms gue ko gadibales sih? Lo kemana? Molor?" Luhan masang wajah kesel,

"enak aja lo, hape gue lobet, lagi gue matiin dicas, ayo masuk"

Luhan masuk kedalem, gue nyuruh dia buat nonton tipi diruangtamu, gue bikinin teh manis terus bawa ke ruangtamu, dan duduk disebelah dia,

"emang tadi lo smsin gue apa?" "Mau main kerumah, abisnya dirumah gue semuanya lagi hajatan kerumah sodara, gue ditinggal" jawab Luhan santai,

"Jiahahahaha,kesian amet lo, mau ngapain nih?" gue nyamper ke lemari sebelah TV, nyari dvd/cd , "Nonton aja yuk?Apa gitu" ajak gue, Luhan ngangguk, dia masih serius nonton gosip coba-_-

"Dirumah cuman ada lo doang,dio?" tanya Luhan, gue masih serius ngobrak-ngabrik dvd, "..Hm? nggak, ada kakak gue diatas sama pacarnya" jawab gue datar,

"hah? Ngapain ama pacarnya?"

"Tau noh dikamar,palingan gitu-gituan"

Ups.

Mampos.

Hening.

"M-Maksud gue—"

BRUUKKK

Luhan mendadak meluk gue dari belakang, dan matiin tipi.

**DEGDEGDEGDEGDEG**

"..Amber—Ah!"

Anjrit ! kedengeran darisini coba !

"LALALALALALA GUE NGGAK DENGER APA-APA ! EH YANG DIATAS BACOT LO—HMMFGHFFHMMFF!" gue langsung dibekep ama Luhan dari belakang, nafasnya menerpa leher gue, sumpah ya…

"Dio.." suara serek Luhan..gue gabisa,gue gatahan,aduh ini gimana jantung mau meledak,

**CUP**

"Nh!" Luhan mengecup leher gue, ngebuat gue spontan lemes—

Gue harus gimana kalo dia pingin..

Y'knowlah…y'know—

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Gue laper,dio"

GUBRAK.

Dia ngelepas tangannya yang barusan ngebekep gue itu, dan ngambil dvd random dari lemari gue,

"fast and furious ya, katanya ada joe taslim dari Indonesia, gue belom pernah nonton nih" katanya santai dan jalan ke dvd player deket TV gue,

Gue ngegeleng kepala keras, "heh Lohan basi !" panggil gue kesel, "Apa?" dia masih masang dvdnya tanpa ngeliat gue,

"Maksud lo apa,langsung nyium leher gue terus dengan santainya lo bilang laper?"

Ahhh ngeselin banget sih ni bocah sumpidi—

"ngalihin pembicaraan, bisa-bisa gue nyerang lo langsung ditempat" dia nge-smirk kearah gue,

Gue melotot, "HAH? HAHAHAHAHAHA" entah kenapa gue berdiri mendadak dan ketawa sendiri, gue jalan cepet ke dapur dan langsung masak ddokbokki secepet kilat,

Luhan ketawa ngakak lebar ngeliat kelakuan gue, sabodo, lanjot masak dah ey~

Selesai gue masak, pelemnya dipause dulu dan kita makan berdua diruang makan,gara-gara gue nggak mau kesunyian, takut yahhh suara-suara si Amber ama Krystal itu loh yahh takut kedengerannn, gue nyalain radio, lagi bahas justin bieber, yaudahlah.

"masakan lo enak banget ya,dio" Luhan senyum sambil mulutnya masih penuh, gue cuman senyum manis, "siapadulu dong,do kyungsoo gitu loh" gue ngelanjutin makan,

Selesai makan, kita langsung lanjut nonton fast and furious diruangtamu,

Sepanjang pelem, gue paling heboh. Sumpah norak abis.

Tapi joe taslim kece lho.

* * *

"AKU TUH CAPEK SAYANG !"

"KAMU TUH GAPERNAH NGERTI AKU!"

Gue sama Luhan yang sekarang duduk sebelahan cengo ngeliat dua pasangan yang berantem gak jauh dari kita bedua,

Xiumin keluar kelas dengan ada backsound 'kiss the rain'nya yiruma, cari deh digugel enak lagu pianonya, gue ngoleksi lho.

Chen masang wajah sakit hatinya, kayak di pelem-pelem gitu deh, tapi gue sama Luhan masih cengo aja ngeliatin.

Sedangkan yang lain?

Kai,Sehun,Baekhyun juga Chanyeol udah nangis berebutan tissue, entah apa yang mengharukan.

"Oi,Chen,lo apain si Xiumin?" kata gue datar,

Chen nengok gue pake slow motion gitu deh, yah terah dia lah. "Gue…Gue.." suara dia makin kecil pas pingin ngasih tau alesannya,

"Apaansih,Chen? Kaga denger gue" gue miringin kepala,

"Gue berantem sama dia,dio.." Chen ngambil kotak tissue dari Chanyeol dan nangis dramatis,

"Ya diliat darimana juga lo bedua emang brantem,pinter" Luhan ngangguk-ngangguk setuju denger gue,

"Gue keterlaluan banget.." Chen makin keras nangis, "Huuuuuu" yang lain pada ngenenangin Chen,ngelus-ngelus punggung Chen,

"Emang kenapa sih?" gue masih kepo, "Gue…Gue nggak setuju.."

"Nggak setuju apaan?"

"Kalo bakso.." "Bakso?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lebih enak pake sambel"

HAH.

Semuanya pada melotot gue ke Chen, "SUMPAH LO BRANTEM GARA-GARA ITU?" baekhyun menggelegar, dan narik kerah Chen, "IYA ! GUE TAU GUE SALAH, GUE BERHAK DIHUKUM !" katanya sambil nangis,

"Aduh, gue nangisin yang nggak-nggak pula" Chanyeol ngusap airmatanya males,

"DIA MARAH SAMA GUE GARA-GARA GUE KALO MAKAN BAKSO SUKA PAKE KECAP, TERUS DIA BILANG ENAKAN PAKE SAMBEL TERUS KITA BEDEBAT SAMPE SEKARANG,GUE..GUE..HUEEEEEEEEEEEE" Chen nangis kejer, terus tiduran diatas lantai,guling-guling nggak jelas,

Sehun geleng-geleng, "dasar caplang laknat", Kai nengok ke Sehun dan ngeliatin dia, Sehun yang nyadar langsung liat balik, "Kenapa,kai?" Kai ngegeleng terus buang muka, "Toilet yuk,cuci muka"

Sehun ngangguk dan pergi ke toilet bareng Kai,

"INI LAGI LO DUA—HEH ! KE TOILET NGGAK NGAJAK-NGAJAK ! WEY ! " Baekhyun udah ancang-ancang mau lempar meja guru, tapi ditahan ama Chanyeol,

Chen masih bergeliat-geliut diatas lantai, gue cuman ngehela napas ngeliatnya,

"Chen, bangun, malu diliat orang" Luhan natep Chen datar, Chen masih aja nangis kejer,

"Sono minta maap,Xiumin ngerti kok" jelas gue, dan Chen pun brenti nangis, dia langsung duduk sila dilantai, gue nengok ke Luhan, "Han, kenal nggak?" Luhan langsung ngegeleng,

Chen berdiri dan lari keluar kelas, sebelum itu—"THANKS DIO ! LO MENCERAHKAN GUE ! CIAO !" kedipnya terus keluar ngebut,

"Apaan tuh ngedip-ngedip" ketus Luhan, "Sakit mata paling Han,lo kayak nggak tau Chen aja" timpal gue nahan tawa,

"Oooooi, Chanyeol ada nggak?"

Semua pada noleh kearah suara berat dideket pintu kelas,

Eitsah,si Kris.

"Oh,gege…" Chanyeol ngeblush langsung, dia nyamperin cowoknya itu dan entah pergi kemana,

"WUANJER GUE DITINGGAL ! OKELAH GUE KE KELAS SUHO !" Baekhyun ngedumel sambil keluar kelas,

GREP

Tiba-tiba Luhan genggam tangan gue yang nganggur diatas meja, gue nengok, "..Han?"

"Iya?"

"Lo kenapa?" Luhan cuman senyum ngeliat gue,

"CIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" satu kelas berisik.

"OOOOOH JADI ITU ANAKNYAAAAA" gue noleh, eh si ember.

Dia dideket jendela, lagi ngerangkul Krystal—

"Luhan yak? Gue kakaknya Dio, jagain dia ya han! Anaknya masih polos kok, belom pernah diapa-apain" katanya senyum lebar, "HEH EMBER MINGKEM LU !" bentak gue sambil memerah asli, malu gila didepan temen-temen kelas apalagi depan Luhan,

"Iya, bakal gue jaga kok"

Semuanya noleh ke Luhan, termasuk gue yang deket sama dia, melotot dengan..lo tau lah..

O_O

"AMPE JEBOOOOL~" tereak si ember sambil lari ngebawa ceweknya pake ngakak nenek lampir,

Awas aja ampe dirumah, gue sumpel noh mulutnya pake penggorengan,sabodo keselek.

"Kakak lo beda banget ya sama lo,dio" Luhan ketawa kecil, gue cuman ngangkat bahu,

"Jadi,mau dirumah gue apa elo?"

Gue langsung mukul-mukul Luhan nggak jelas, "Adudududuh, gue belom selesai ngomong sayang,ntar dulu" dia nahan kedua tangan gue, "Mau main dirumah gue apa lo? Rumah gue yuk, lo belom pernah kerumah gue" Dia senyum manis ngeliat gue,

Gue yang sekarang bener-bener memerah, diem sejenak, dan ngangguk pelan,

"CIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE"

Lagi.

Tapi kali ini dideket jendela,ada OB sekolah ikut-ikutan—

Sialan-_-

* * *

He,,,,,

Ini kenapa gue kayak jajang…

"…Ini rumah lo,han.."

"Ho-oh"

Mansion.

Gede banget deh, pusing ngeliatnya..

Luhan masih genggam tangan gue dan ngajak masuk,

Pas mau masuk kedalem, kita bedua disambut sama para maid juga butler, entah kenapa gue agak..

"Selamat datang,tuan muda dan teman tuan muda"

Ngek.

Luhan cuman diem nanggepin, sedangkan gue senyum aja ke mereka,

Ditengah-tengah ruangan itu, ada Chandelier(lampu Kristal) yang gedeeeeee juga bagus banget, banyak lukisan yang bagus disekitar sini juga—

"Aaaaaaah, kakak udah pulang yahh?"

Gue sama Luhan noleh, "Yoogeun-ah" senyum Luhan, cowok kecil yang dipanggil 'Yoogeun' itu nyamperin kita bedua, "Yoogeun-ah, kenalin, ini dio, pacar kakak" Luhan nepuk-nepuk kepala Yoogeun lembut,

Gue senyum manis, gue jongkok dan natep lurus anak itu, "Hai,Yoogeun,aku Do Kyungsoo,biasa dipanggil dio" Yoogeun natep gue berbinar-binar,

"IIHHH KAKAK PIPINYA CHUBBY BANGEEEEET"

Heh?-_-

Dia mulai megang-megang pipi gue, gue juga ikut megang-megang pipinya,

Anjrot empuk banget, ih lucuuuuuu..

"Udah,udah" Luhan ngejauhin Yoogeun dari gue, "Yoogeun-ah, kakak mau main dulu ya sama dio, kamu makan dulu gih,belom makan kan?" tanya Luhan, Yoogeun cuman ngangguk dan dadahin kita bedua terus nyamper ke maid dan dibawa keruang makan

"Lo apaan sih, udah tau gue asik main ama ade lo" "Heh,lo disini main sama gue. Gue doang" Luhan narik gue, dan kami bedua naik tangga yang lebar itu, dia ngebawa gue…mmm..

Kamarnya kayaknya..

"HIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE" gue ngeliat sekeliling ruangan, "INI KAMAR LO?!"

Luhan ngelepasin tangannya dari gue dan jalan ke rak lemarinya santai,

Dia buka kloset lemarinya yang gede itu, pake remot coba, idih gile.

Gue nyampe ke kasur gedenya itu dan duduk disudutnya, nengok ke Luhan—

"NGAPAIN LO SARAP?!" gue buang muka langsung,omaigat,barusan gue ngeliat Luhan shirtless..

"Ganti bajulah, pinter." Katanya sambil ketawa,

SREK SREK SREK

Suara dia lagi pake baju..

CKLEK CKLEK

Buka iket pinggang..

SREEEEEEET..

Pasti celananya lagi merosot kebaw—

"AAAAH LO BIKIN GUE FRUSTASI XIAO LUHAN !" dengan nekat gue nengok ke Luhan dan—

"Ah baru kebuka"

Ternyata dia abis susah payah ngebuka laci meja belajarnya coba.

bete gasi.

Gue natep Luhan kesel, dan Luhan yang nyadar langsung noleh ke gue, "Kenapa beb?"

"Nggak apa-apa" gue buang muka, yaiyalah gue kira kan apaan, udah mikir nggak-nggak coba-_-

Gue nengok, melotot pas baru nyadar Luhan udah duduk disebelah gue,

"A-Apa lo" ketus gue gugup, Luhan senyum manis, "Dio"

BRUKK !

Gue jatoh.

Okesip.

Yahhhh,emang gara-gara gue mundur-mundur mulu sih..

Luhan ketawa geli ngeliat kelakuan gue dan segera bantu gue buat berdiri, gue miringin kepala pas ngeliat ada bingkai foto gede disebelah kloset lemari Luhan..

Lho, itukan Song Hye Kyo sama Rain, ada Luhan sama Yoogeun coba—eh.

Jangan bilang—

"Oh itu bokap nyokap gue"

DUAR.

"PANTES !" gue nyetikin tangan, Luhan nengok ke gue, "Apanya?"

"Lo cantik!" lanjut gue semangat, Luhan ngikik denger perkataan gue yang sebenernya asli gue serius,

Gue cuman ngangkat kedua bahu gue dan duduk balik diatas kasur Luhan,

"Waaaaah kasur lo empuk banget yaaa" Gue berdiri diatas kasur dan loncat-loncat norak disana,Luhan cuman nonton gue sambil senyum manis, gue langsung lempar bantal ke mukanya, "Jangan cengar-cengir,horror ah"

Luhan ketawa, dan nyamper ke kasur, dia narik gue buat duduk, tapi gue kepleset dan—

SRRRREEEETTTTT

Pas banget gue nindihin dia, wajah kita deket banget, oh mai got.

Ini gimana.

"Dio….mata lo lucu banget…" Luhan ngelingkerin tangan kanannya dipinggang gue, sedangkan tangan kirinya ngelus kepala gue,

Akhirnya gue nyandarin kepala gue kedadanya, hangat.

**DEGDEGDEGDEGDEGDEG**

Kedengeran suara jantung Luhan.. "Luhan…."

"Hm..?"

"Nggak apa-apa.."

Luhan cuman ketawa kecil dengernya—"Lo ngape sih tawa mulu" gue meremin mata,

"Abisnya lo lucu" sekarang kedua tangan Luhan ngelingker dipinggang gue,

Keheningan menuhin seisi ruangan, tapi gue ato Luhan nggak keberatan akan hal itu,

Entah kenapa,cuman ada disisi Luhan aja gue juga udah tenang,

"Nyokap bokap lo pada kemana han?" tanya gue tiba-tiba, "Syuting luar negri, beda pelem" jawabnya datar, gue cuman diem,

"kalo bokap nyokap lo kerja apaan,dio?"

Gue mikir bentar,"Nyokap kerja dibagian majalah gitu,bokap kerja dikantor—"

**PRAAAAAAAAAANGGGGGG**

"Ah…pecah lagi" kata Luhan santai tanpa ngeliat kearah kaca jendelanya yang pecah,

Gue melotot kearah itu, dan ngeliat lagi…ada seorang cewek diatas lantai pake baju macem tentara gitu,

Cewe itu berdiri dan ngerapihin pakaiannya, dia buka kacamata itemnya dan ngeliat kami berdu—

Tunggu dulu,ini posisi nggak enak banget sumpah,gue masih nindiin Luhan—

"Lo ngapain kak?" tanya Luhan yang masih ngelus kepala gue, berasa kucing kali yak gue,

Cewek itu natep gue sama Luhan datar, gue ngangguk pelan, tapi bentar deh….

KAK?

"HAN GUE MINJEM BAJU LO LAGI, INI DARURAT" kata cewek itu dengan suara lantang, tanpa basa-basi dia langsung buka kloset Luhan dan ganti baju disitu juga,

Gue meremin mata langsung terus nenggelemin muka didada Luhan—"Anjiirrrrrr"

Luhan ketawa, "Kenalin tuh, kakak gue, namanya Taeyeon, freak bidang militer, cuek aja" jelasnya,

"YAP, NAMA GUE TAEYEON, ELO SIAPA YA?"

Baru mau gue ngangkat kepala, dia masih pake be—"UWAAAAAAAA" gue balik ngumpet didada Luhan, "Tong, pake dulu baju lo" ketus Luhan santai,

"Ah, nih gue udah selesai" karena gue nggak percaya, gue masih aja ngumpet,

Tapi cewek itu ketawa dan dengan lembutnya ngangkat pala gue,

Iyap, dia udah pake baju, whoaaaaaa, cantik banget, "…Do…Do Kyungsoo,biasa dipanggil Dio" gue memerah, Luhan narik balik kepala gue, "Pacar gue" tegas Luhan,

Taeyeon natep kita berdua dengan senyum usilnya,

…oh iya..

POSISI KITA.

Dengan kilat gue langsung, bangun dan ngejungkel ke belakang, "MAAF ! MAAF !"

Luhan muterin kedua bola matanya dan duduk sila diatas kasur,

"Lakuinnya pas udah lulus aja" kedip Taeyeon,

WHAAAAAT PLIS YAAAAAAAAAAAA

Taeyeon langsung ngedadahin kami berdua, dan kembali keluar dari jendela, loncat ke helicopter gitu—

Karena gue penasaran gue ngeliatin dari jendela, "Kakak gue emang ikut agen-agen CEO juga" jelas Luhan, gue ngangguk ngerti,

mmm..absurd yah, yah tapi gitu deh keluarganya, yaudahlah.

"Aneh ya?" kata Luhan sambil ketawa, dia jalan nyamperin gue dan narik gue ngejauh dari jendela, "Masih ada pecahan kaca, jangan deket-deket"

"Ah iya..Nggak, masih anehan kakak gue kok.." gue cuman ketawa kecil, "apalagi kalo sama ceweknya, bedeh makin aneh, sumpeh"

Luhan ngangguk, "Taeyeon kalo sama Tiffanny juga sarap kok"

"Ooooh kakak lo udah punya pacar?" Luhan meluk dari belakang,tiba-tiba, "Haaaan?" gue mulai memerah,

KRIIIIIIIIIIING

Anjrit hape gue bunyi, Luhan geram kesel tapi dia masih meluk gue, gue ngambil hape dari kantong celana gue dan ngangkat telfon,

"Dio ! Lay lagi sama lo,nggak?" itu Suho suaranya panik-panik gimanaa gitu, ngapa deh nih orang—

"Hah? Lay? Terakhir kali bukannya lagi sama Chanyeol? Gue lagi sama Luhan sekarang" jawab gue datar, "Iya, tadi gue nelpon Chanyeol, cuman katanya nggak tau, abisnya Lay juga tadi pulang sendiri" suara Suho khawatir banget, dan ada suara disana 'tenang,tenang' kayaknya Baekhyun deh lagi nenangin Suho,

"Ngapa,beb?" tanya Luhan tiba-tiba, gue nengok ke jam dinding sebelah TV lebar Luhan itu, sekarang udah jam 8 malem coba, perasaan tadi gue dari rumah Luhan masih jam eneman deh, auah. "Eh-eh ! Ada sms dari Chanyeol nih—" Suho ngasih hapenya ke Baekhyun, kayaknya Baekhyun baru dapet sms dari Chanyeol,

"Halo? Dio ! katanya tadi Chanyeol ngeliat Lay dibawa sekumpulan orang gitu deh,nggak tau kemana, Chanyeol sama Kris lagi ngikutin—ini gue sama Suho langsung otw dah kesana, lo juga ya?ini katanya sebelah kafe deket sekolah" Baekhyun mulai khawatir, gue mengiyakan pake panik, dan langsung matiin hape,

"Heh, gue tanya kenapa" Luhan gerutu kesel, gue nengok ke Luhan dan berkaca-kaca,

"Hannn..gimana iniii, Lay dibawa sama sekumpulan orang aneh gitu..Lagi pada pengen kesana sekarang," Luhan masih natep gue datar,

Luhan narik tangan gue keluar kamar, "Ayo sekarang cari Lay" katanya tegas,

Gue pun ngebales genggamannya,

Gue takut, aduh Lay, lo kemana ?

* * *

_**HAAAAAAI~ **_

_**Reply for all review—**_

_**HyunieKyungie**__** : iya doong gue balik nih dari peradaban—wkwkwk, oyaaaa? Glad you like it ! siappp udah gue kasih kooo~ iniii masih gue ketik WHAT IS LOVE-nya heheh, tp diseason dua judulnya udah beda,tapi alur ceritanya masih lanjutannya kok^^ siplaaaah~ oke bos !**_

_**someone98line**__** : Aaaah maaaafff, abisnya aku sengaja pake bahasa gahol kan aku gahol(?),masa siihh ih bisa aja deh kya XD *dilempar galon sama sooman*, iyaaa aku juga suka sama hansoo~ tapi apapun yang terjadi kataku,dio akan selalu menjadi uke siapapun pasangannya._. *maksud lo apa?! (dio lempar kotak amal)* **_

_**Ryu ryungie**__**: IYAAAAAAH XD**_

_**fridaydayyy**__**: AKHIRNYAAAAAA~ MUAHAHAHAHA, seneng banget kamu sukaaaa, iyaaa aku lanjutin koo,hmmm lihat nanti yaaa kalo di what is love, hehehehe~~**_

_**Kazuma B'tomat**__**: *angkatbanner'LUHAN BISA MANLY'* wkwkwk, emang dio mah imut banget atuuhh~^^ yoeeeeeeh~ SIIIIP**_

_**TaoHyun Addict**__**: aku aja yang buat juga fangirling-an sendiri._.sama dong tosss wkwkwk~ IYAAAAAAH~**_

_**Thanks banget yang udah baca sampe sini dan yang ngereview, stay tune yaaa, big thanks for **__**HyunieKyungie**__** selalu baca ff gue, thanks banget muah muah *cipoklantai* (ehsalah), keep reading dan gue juga bakal nunggu review kalian, thanks once again~ XD **_


	3. so,yeah?

"..disini,nih? Yang bener?"

Sumpah tempatnya horror bener,kayaknya pangkalan preman deh, tapi lagi sepi,

"Terakhir kali kita ngikutin ya nyampe sini,dio" jelas Chanyeol khawatir, Kris cuman natep datar sekeliling, "Mending cari Lay sekarang, sebelum dia diapa-apain" tegas Kris,

Gue ngangguk setuju, "Tapi tempat ini luas,.." kata gue celingak-celinguk,"Kata gue mending jangan kepisah deh" Suho khawatir, Luhan genggam tangan gue dan jalan paling depan, "Yaudah ayo"

Aduh cina edan si Lay,kemana sih noh bocah iissshh—

"nggak apa-apa, Lay pasti nggak bakal kenapa-napa" jelas Luhan nenangin gue, gue masih diem khawatir, nengok ke belakang, ada Baekhyun yang lagi nenangin Suho, Chanyeol ngeri ngeliat keadaan,Kris yang nyante aja, Kai sama Sehun yang jalan bedua tapi daritadi diem aja, punggung tangan mereka kesentuh mulu, tapi nggak genggam satu sama lain,greget gue. Nah paling belakang si Chen lagi digendong ama Xiumin, malumaluin aja-_-

"Kita harus masuk kesana?" tanya Chen ngeri ngeliat bangunan kosong itu, mau gimana lagi, demi nolong Lay, Luhan ngebuka pintu dan kami semua masuk ke dalem,

GELAP SUMPAH YA-

**CRASH !**

**CRASH !**

**CRASH !**

Semua api nyala dalem gentong, kita semua nengok sekeliling,

Kenapa bisa nyala sendiri?

"Anjrit horror" Chanyeol mulai ketakutan, tapi dirangkul ama Kris,

Sedangkan Luhan masih genggam tangan gue erat, gue nengok sana sini, emang sih ada..

3 jalan.

Belokan ke kanan, ke kiri, dan didepan kita, ada tangga gede buat menuju ke lantai dua,

"UWAAAAAAAA APA ITUUUUU?!"

Tereakan Lay ! DIA KENAPA?!

Gue langsung lepasin tangan gue dari Luhan dan lari keatas, tanpa nengok sedikitpun, gue takut Lay kenapa-napa, gue denger ada suara kegaduhan disalah satu pintu dikoridor ini, mereka lagi ngapain Lay?! Gebukin ?!

Ah ini dia ! pintu ini,

CKLEK.

Gue shock ngeliat Lay yang terduduk dan menutupi kedua matanya dengan punggung tangan kanannya, dan didepannya..ada Tao..megang tongkat ?! buat apaan!? Dia kayak lagi ancang-ancang buat gebukin Lay coba—

"SETOOOPPPPPP !" gue langsung lari ke Lay dan meluk dia erat, gue nengok ke Tao dan natep dia tajem, "LO MAU NGAPAIN DIA HAH?!" bentakan gue menggema seisi ruangan, para preman termasuk Tao melotot ke gue, sedangkan Lay terdiam dipelukan gue,

"GUE KIRA ELO SUKA SAMA LAY ! TERNYATA GUE SALAH ! PERLAKUIN DIA SEBAGAIMANA LO MAU DIPERLAKUIN !" bentak gue sekali lagi, "Kyungie.." Lay menjauhkan wajahnya dari gue,

"..Lay..? Lo nggak apa-apa kan?" tatap gue khawatir, "..Sebenernya Tao mau nyelametin gue dari laba-laba itu" tunjuknya tepat disamping gue, gue membulatkan kedua mata—

BRUKK!

Laba-laba jumbo itu langsung ditiban keras sama tongkat milik Tao,

"..Eh?" gue nengok ke mereka secara bergantian, dan Lay cuman ngegeleng pelan,Tao diem dan natap gue datar,

BRAAAAKKK!

Pintu kembali kebuka,ternyata mereka nyusul gue, "DIO ! TERNYATA INI TEMPAT MANGKAL LAY!"

Tereakan Chanyeol yang ngebass itu ngebuat seisi ruangan makin awkward, Lay neplok jidat,

"..Guys,maaf banget ya.." Lay berdiri dan ngerapihin bajunya, dia ngebantu gue berdiri pula,

Gue cuman memiringkan kepala, kenapa anak alim macem Lay (meski agak kampret) ada disini?

"..Ini tempat mangkal gue, gue pemimpin mereka"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"HAAAAAAAAAAH?!"

Kecuali gue, gue cuman melotot doang—

GREP!

"lo kemana aja, tong ! gue cari-cariin !" itu Luhan langsung narik gue ke pelukannya,

Gue kaget, tapi lama-lama gue juga ngebales pelukannya, "Maap-maap tadi shock denger Lay tereak sih"

"Heh, gue takut sama laba-laba tau, apalagi jumbo gitu segede jengkol" omel Lay sambil melipat kedua tangannya didada, Chen ngerutin dahi, "..Tapi kenapa Tao ada disini?"

Oh iya.

Semuanya pada nengok ke mereka berdua, ngasih tatapan berharap—

"Tao sama gue udah pacaran dari lama"

Tanpa basa-basi atau keseganan pun gue langsung nyampe ke Lay dan jitak palanya,

"ADAW!"

"UDAH NGGAK NGASIH TAU PEMIMPIN GENG—SEKARANG NGGAK NGASIH TAU LO UDAH JADIAN AMA TAO !" bentak gue tarik dorong palanya,

"TAU LO, SARAP!" timpal Suho pula yang udah berkaca-kaca,"Tadi kita khawatir tau lo dibawa kemana gitu sama orang—" Suho berhenti sejenak dan natap ke preman-preman yang cengo ngeliat keadaan kita semua, "Orang-orang ini!" Suho nangis seketika,

Baekhyun nyamper ke Suho dan ngelus-ngelus palanya, "Udah,udah…maklumin aja cina edan—"

"WEY ! dengerin gue dulu.." sebelum Lay mau lanjutin omongannya, Tao ngehalangin Lay, semuanya pada mundur, kecuali gue sama Luhan—

"Lay nggak bisa ngasih tau kalo dia pemimpin geng, gara-gara takut elo dua bakal ninggalin dia" Tao nunjuk gue sama Suho secara bergantian, "Dan Lay nggak mau hubungan dia sama gue ke public gara-gara takut KALIAN SEMUA nggak ngerestuin" kali ini Tao nunjuk ke semuanya,

Gue nengok ke Lay yang sekarang udah masang wajah khawatir, "Kata siapa kita ngga ngerestuin?"

Lay sama Tao noleh, "Dari awal udah keliatan kalian suka curi-curi pandang" tambah Luhan, "Ho-oh, baru kita mau comblangin" lanjut Suho,

"Eh ternyata si bocah udah jadian duluan" Xiumin dengus kesel, Lay sama Tao cuman saling berpandangan terus ketawa,

Langsung aja Lay lari ke gue sama Suho dan meluk kami erat,

* * *

Hari jum'at.

Gue yang masih duduk dikursi, belom selesai nyatet apa aja yang harus dibawa dipapan tulis,

Minggu depan bakalan ada studytour, dan kita juga bakalan nginep 3 hari 2 malem,ya lumayanlah bikin kenangan kan? Lagipula gue juga pingin bikin kenangan bareng—

"Dio"

"UWAAAA !" gue sontak mau ngejungkir balik meja, tapi ditahan sama cowo ganteng nan cantik itu,

"Whoaaaaa woles mba'e… lo ngapain?" dia narik kursinya dan duduk disebelah, gue tiduran diatas kedua lengannya diatas meja gue, "nya-nyatet.." kata gue sambil nunjuk depan,

Xiao Luhan, aduh kira-kira gue harus ngapain aja sama dia?

"…Han.." "Ya?" gue nengok, "Bisa nggak sih lo brenti natep gue gitu, horror tau" kata gue sambil ngerutin dahin, Luhan cuman ngangkat kedua bahunya sambil senyum manis,

"WOOOOOOYY"

Ah itu Chen, dia narik kursi langsung ke meja gue, "Aduh plis ya Chen,lo ngapain,gue bukan salah satu anggota geng kubluk lo—"

SREEEEEKKK

Chen ngebuka gulungan kertas yang dia pegang daritadi diatas meja gue langsung, apa boleh buat gue harus nutup buku dan masukin kolong, caplang edan.

Gue sama Luhan langsung aja ngeliat isi kertas itu apa..

'**KAIHUN LOVE PLAN'**

"Hah?" gue ngangkat sebelah alis, "PLISSS BANTUIN KEDUA TEMEN SABLENG GUE JADIANN! KAIHUN ITU TUH KAI SEHUNNNN" Chen memohon-mohon sambil kedua tangannya megang tangan gue, Luhan nepis tangannya, "Gausah ya megang-meg—" "LO JUGA HANNN BANTUINN,BBUING-BBUING~~~"

Ewh.

Gue sama Luhan saling berpandangan, dan menghela napas bareng,

"Gue—" "WOOOOYY"

Sekarang kita bertiga noleh kearah suara itu, wah salah satu anggota kubluk—Baekhyun.

"Ngapa dah? Lagi bikin plan-nya?" Baekhyun nyamperin kita bertiga, "Jadi kata lo gimana?"

"Baek, temen lo yang lain mana?" gue celingak-celinguk, "Xiumin sama Chanyeol lagi ngajak Kai Sehun entah kemana, untuk sementara kita bikin plan buat mereka, plis plis plissss" Chen masih memohon-mohon, Baekhyun natep heran Chen, "Oooh jadi dio sama Luhan belom mau nolongin kita?"

Gue nengok ke Baekhyun dan Baekhyun ngasih seringaiannya, "Gue tau tempat wisata kita kemana ntar, dan…gue tau kelompoknya siapa aja," Baekhyun berhenti sejenak, "Lo sama Dio nggak sekelompok" Baekhyun nunjuk Luhan dan gue secara bergantian,

"Kalo lo mau nolongin kita, gue bisa ngebuat lo berdua sekelompok" lanjut Baekhhyun senyum penuh arti, Chen ngangguk-ngangguk, "Lagipula kalo ngebantuin kita, selain dapet pahala hubungan lo juga diridhoin kali.."

Et sialan ni dua dendeng gandeng.

"Oke"

HEH?! Gue langsung nengok kearah Luhan yang natep datar si Baekhyun,aduh kenapa si muke lo kayak gaada emosi banget—"Han ! maksud lo apa?!"

"Lho,emangnya lo nggak mau sekelompok sama gue?" Luhan noleh ke gue dan ngangkat sebelah alis,gue diem bentar, dan memerah,

Gue mau han..aduhhh..

"Oooh mungkin dion-nya kaga percaya kali..Nih,gue kasih bukti.." Baekhyun ngambil sesuatu dari kantong celananya, itu kertas lecek dan dia ngelurusin entu kertas baru nunjukkin ke kita, "Noh…"

Gue ngeliat isi kertas itu, ini..daftar kelompok.."Baek, bukannya ini mesti dipajang besok?"

"Gue nyolong, buat bikin lo percaya dan mumpung ada waktu gue buat kalian bedua sekelompok" omel Baekhyun, "..Gimana caranya lo ngebuat kita berdua sekelompok?" Luhan masang tampang curiga,

Baekhyun mulai emosi, "Gini deh ! pokoknya kalo tentang gituan beres ! kita kan bakal nginep di villa nih, pokoknya satu villa ada 6 orang, nah di villa itu tuh kan ada 2 lantai, lantai 1 ada 1 kamar, lantai 2 ada 2 kamar, walau kayak gitu, setiap kamar juga pasangannya beda, gue bikin dah tuh kalian sekamar !"

GLUP.

Gue nutupin muka pake kedua tangan gue, aduh ini baekhyun maksudnya apaan coba.

"Oke,deal" Luhan langsung jawab tanpa pikir panjang—"HAH?!"

"Sip" Baekhyun ngangguk ngerti, terus pergi ninggalin kita bertiga sambil ngelambain tangannya, "Gue ganti dulu yaaah, awas lo kalo nggak bantuin!" lanjutnya terus keluar dari kelas,

"..Baekhyun ngapain yak kira-kira.." "Lo nggak tau?" timpal Chen, yang ngebuat gue sama Luhan nengok, "Apa?"

"Baekhyun kan bandel,palingan dia diem ke ruang osis, terus ganti dengan apapunlah ilmu hitamnya tuh kelompok tadi, yah dan tadaaaaaa, udah deh,ya kalo lo tau maksud gue apa" Chen ngangkat kedua bahunya, gue ngangguk ngerti, "Pokoknya ayo sekarang bikin deh rencananya," Luhan ngambil spidol dari tempat pensil gue, Chen ngelurusin kertasnya dan Luhan mulai nyorat-nyoret,

"Nih, kan kita kesana naik bus, pokoknya usahain, Kai sama Sehun sebelahan" Luhan gambar dua orang yang lagi duduk sebelahan, gue ngangguk-ngangguk, Chen miringin kepala, "Kalo salah satu dari mereka telat gimana,han?" "Pokoknya jangan sampe mereka bedua NGGAK duduk sebelahan" kata Luhan sambil nyorat-nyoret, "Terus, kan ntar kalo udah nyampe disana, ada waktu freetime, pokoknya usahain mereka berdua—" "Gimana bawa mereka ke tempat yang bagus gitu disana buat nembaknya?" potong Chen lagi,

Gue muterin bola matanya, "Aduh chentong nasi, gak bisa langsung nembak gitulah, kasih bumbu-bumbu manis dulu, awal-awal biarin mereka jalan-jalan bedua" timpal gue, Luhan masih nyorat-nyoret serius, "Ah iya, foto-fotoin mereka lagi berduaan" tambah Chen, gue ngangguk ngerti, "Beres itu mah", Chen narik kertasnya dan ngambil spidol dari tangan Luhan, dia ngegambar sesuatu, "Apaan tuh chen? Pangsit?" Luhan ngerutin dahi, "amplop,Lohan" ketus Chen,

"Malem-malem kan ada freetime juga kan? Gimana kalo kita ngasih surat ke mereka berdua, maksudnya kayak,.." Chen berhenti sejenak, "Misal, dio ngasih surat ke Sehun, Luhan ngasih surat ke Kai, bilang pingin ketemuan diblablabla, ternyata mereka berdua yang ntar ketemu !"

Gue sama Luhan saling berpandangan, "Boleh tuh" jawab gue pendek, Luhan ngangguk—

"WEEEEEEY KARAOKEAN YUK PULANG SEKOLAAAAH"

Kita betiga nengok ke Kai yang diambang pintu kelas lagi tereak-tereak kesenengan, diikutin sama Sehun juga Chanyeol,Xiumin kemana—

Kai langsung jalan cepet kesini, Chen berdiri mendadak—"HAHAHAHAHA UDAH BALIK LO KAI?!"

"EH CHENTONG—"

Gue melotot ke jendela dan bergantian ke Chen juga Luhan,

ITU KERTASNYA DILEMPAR KELUAR JENDELAAAA !

Gue langsung ngeliat keluar jendela, itu kertasnya terbang—

Ah tapi ada murid kelas sebelah lagi pemanasan olahraga dilapangan bola, itu Suho sama Lay lagi ngegosip—"WOOOOOYY TANGKEP KERTASNYA !" tereak gue sambil ngelambain tangan, Chen dateng tiba-tiba kesamping gue, gue jitak aja langsung, "sableng lu chen !" bisik gue, Chen ngangguk-ngangguk bersalah, "Gue panik,tong !"

Suho sama Lay yang celingak-celinguk nyari kertas yang terbang itu kemana, akhirnya mereka saling kejar-kejaran nangkep kertasnya kayak anak udik—

Lay loncat ke Suho dan nangkep kertas itu,kemudian mereka jatoh=_=

Gue ngasih jempol buat mereka, "DI LO DULU AJA ! JANGAN SAMPE ILANG ! BACA NGGAK APA-APA !" tereak gue,

Dan gue sama Chen muterin badan—

"kertas apaan sih,dio?" tanya Sehun penasaran, gue sama Chen saling berpandangan,

"Iye,kayaknya penting amet" tambah Kai, yang juga diangguk-anggukin sama Sehun,

RENCANA NGEBUAT LO BEDUA JADIAN OON

"bukan apa-apa" jawab gue datar dan nyamper ke kursi gue balik,

GREEEKKKKK

Bu Sooyoung udah masuk, akhirnya guru nyamper dalem waktu yang tepat,..

HAAAH GIMANA NTAR YAH-_-

* * *

**Hari H.**

Gue seneng sih..bisa sebelahan sama—

"Luhan, lo bawa kamera?" kata gue sambil ngeliat Luhan lagi ngobrak-ngabrik isi tasnya, "Ho-oh,baru mau gue keluarin nih.."Luhan masang muka serius, dan akhirnya dia dapet apa yang dia cari,

" mau gue foto nggak?" Luhan senyum manis ngeliat gue sambil nyalain kameranya, gue cuman masang wajah heran tapi ya pastilah gue malu, intinya yaaaaa gue seneng..

"CIEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

Yap. Itu dia masalahnya.

Kedua orang yang duduk didepan gue sama Luhan, nengok ke kita berdua,

"PENGANTEN BARU ALHAMDULILLAH"

"shadap ah" gue neplok mukanya pake sendal swallow gue, itu dia si Amber sama ceweknya Krystal,

"Ceileh…foto-fotoan.." kata Amber ngedipin mata, "Udah sono-sono, sirik aja lu" gue ngibas-ngibas tangan, tanda nyuruh dia balik ke tempat semula,

Amber masang muka sok imutnya, "..iihhh kan gue cuman pingin ngeliat ade gue diapain aja sama cowoknya—" "MAKSUD LO APA YAAAAA" potong gue panik, Luhan udah ngikik ngeliat tingkah laku kita berdua diikuti sama Krystal,

"Eh,eh..temen-temen lo yang lain nggak sama lo,dio?" tanya krystal tiba-tiba, gue cuman celingak-celinguk, "Ada kok.." kata gue pelan,

Yang satu bis sama gue, Chanyeol sama Kris, terus Xiumin Chen, yang lainnya beda, termasuk Suho sama Lay, mereka bedua se-bis tapi nggak sebelahan, yaaaaa sebelahan sama pasangan masing-masinglah..

Sesuai dengan persepakatan Luhan sama Baekhyun, asal-usul kelompoknya (kegiatan juga villa) jadi:

**-KIM JOONMYEON**

**-BYUN BAEKHYUN**

**-DO KYUNGSOO**

**-XIAO LUHAN**

**-OH SEHUN**

**-KIM JONGIN**

Yang lain?

**-WU YIFAN (KRIS)**

**-PARK CHANYEOL**

**-ZHANG YIXING**

**-HUANG ZI TAO**

**-KIM JONGDAE**

**-KIM MINSEOK**

Bisa banget yak,baekhyun. Pake jurus ki joko bodo.

"Fotoin gue dong,han" Amber ngasih aegyo gagal ke Luhan, yang dibales tatapan datar Luhan-_-

Akhirnya Amber sama Krystal foto-fotoan pake kameran Luhan—dasar bopung.

"Fotoin gue juga sama dio"

EH?!

Luhan ngerangkul gue tiba-tiba, dan ngasih kameranya ke Amber, Amber ngedipin mata ke gue begitupula juga si Krystal senyum-senyum minyi apa tau,

Masih senyum biasa-

**CKREK**

Tambah pake tangan peace-lah-

**CKREK**

Muka datar-

**CKREK**

**CHU~**

**CKREK**

"GYAAAAAAAA" gue ngejauh dari Luhan sambil megang pipi gue panik, Amber,Krsytal juga Luhan ketawa ngakak, dan Luhan ngeliat hasil foto-fotoan tadi,

"YOUR WELCOME-YAAAAH" Amber ngasih seringaian ke gue, "Oiya, jangan nyia-nyian waktu yah buat ngelakuin itu—HMMFFFH!" gue berhasil nyumpel mulutnya pake swallow gue,syukur.

Krystal langsung ngebantuin ngeluarin swallow jumbo gue dari mulutnya, Luhan udah ngikik nggak bersuara, gue cuman natep mereka datar,sabodo teuing.

"FF—FUAH !" Amber bebas dari swallow gue, hmmm apa perlu gue beli yang lebih jumbo ya..

"DENGER YA DIO SAYANG, POKOKNYA LO HARUS NGELAKUIN ITU JUGA AMPE JEBOL !"

Anjrit si Amber pake tereak segala, mampos aja semua pada nengok kesini, sopir didepan juga pula.

Hetdeh.

Ini orang belum pernah dirukiah kali yak.

"..Serah lo deh,ber" gue buang muka, gamau kenal ama entu bocah=_=

Luhan ngerangkul gue tiba-tiba, "Serahin aja sama gue," Amber sama Krystal melotot, begitupula gue, Luhan nengok ke gue—

"Gue nggak sekasar yang lo bayangin ko" senyumnya,

UWAAAAAAA GUE ATUT ;_;

* * *

Akhirnya nyampe di villa masing-masing,terbebas dah gue dari si Ambersaurus—

"Ini gede banget, men" kata gue sambil terkagum-kagum ngeliat villanya, terus gue langsung ngegelengin pala, karena…gue yakin—

"Luhan, lo punya villa juga?" gue nengok ke Luhan, Luhan masih natep datar villa itu, "Ah? Iya, bokap,nyokap sama Taeyeon juga punya masing-masing" katanya datar,

Ngek.

"GUUUUUUYSSSSSS" kita berdua nengok kearah suara itu,

"Baekhyun,Suho,Sehun,Kai!" gue ngelambain tangan dan senyum ke mereka berempat, "Aduh Suho, bawaan lo banyak bener" gue natep dia yang kuwalahan bawanya, beberapa pula dibawain ama baekhyun, "Lo mau lebaran ato apaan sih,bawa kardus segala" omel gue,

"Heh, gue bagian konsumsi buat game ntar, dipaksa gue sama Chanyeol edan yaudah deh" gerutu Suho, gue cuman ketawa dengernya, sampe semuanya udah masuk kedalem dan pembagian kamar….

GREP

"Lu-Luhan?!" gue nengok ke Luhan yang ngebawa ke kamar lantai 1, ditarik dan kesana coba, dia langsung tutup terus konci pintu, dan dorong gue ke atas kasur,

BRUUUUK!

"HAN ! SAKIT !" gue ngelempar bantal ke mukanya, tapi dia tepis, dan dia nyamperin gue, "Lu-luhan?! HMFFFFFH—" dia bekep mulut gue, dan mendekati telinga gue,

"HAFFHHAA HKKOFFH HHAFFHHFFERR HHAGHH? (APA LO LAPER HAH?)" gue masih aja ngedumel dia ngebekep gue, "Sehun sama Kai"

Dia ngelepas tangannya dari gue, gue langsung ngambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya, "Sehun sama Kai rada canggung" lanjut Luhan khawatir, "Bisa nggak ya rencana kita"

Gue ngalihin pandang, "Udahlah gausah khawatir,.."

Luhan ngangguk ngerti dan tiduran diatas kasur, gue cuman mandangin wajah dia lagi merem,

Anjrit..

Ganteng banget.

Dia ngebuka sebelah matanya—

Gue langsung ngebuang muka, "..Dio~~~"

"Apaan" Luhan ngelingkerin kedua tangannya dipinggang gue, "Lo..Ngapain Hannn" gue mulai panik dan jantung gue adoooh mau meledak iniiii..

"woles,ntar gue serang lho" ledeknya,

HIIIIIIIIE SEYEM=_=

Kedua tangannya masih ngelingker indah dipinggang gue, nggak mau lepas.

"Han," panggil gue, "Ya?"

"..Punya mantan berapa?"

Luhan ketawa, "Kok lo ketawa?" "Lo pacar pertama gue,dio"

….kok…gue…

Rada seneng gitu ya..

"lo? Punya berapa?" tanya dia balik, "Sama, gue juga belom pernah pacaran" jawab gue datar,

Gue masih mikir, apa dia punya orang yang dia sukain sebelumnya?

"Lo punya cinta pertama kan tapi?" pertanyaan gue nggak dijawab sama Luhan untuk beberapa menit,

"Iya"

Jleb.

Berarti gue bukan cinta pertamanya, ya nggak apa-apalah, masa lalu dia LALALALALA~

"tapi lo yang terakhir,dio"

DUAAAAARRRRRRR

"WOOOO GOMBAL LOOO" gue mukul-mukul punggung Luhan,gara-gara gue gabisa nanganin perasaan gue yang gue rasain sekarang, "Adaw ! Adaw ! ciyuss !" Luhan makin ngeratin pelukannya dipinggang gue,

Gue berhenti mukulin dia, "..Emangnya…Siapa cinta pertama lo?"

Luhan ngelepasin kedua tangannya dari pinggang gue, dan ngubah posisinya jadi duduk sila disamping gue, sekarang, dia ngambil tangan kanan gue dan digenggam sama kedua tangannya,

"Temen kakak gue, namanya Jessica" jelasnya, "Tadinya gue suka sama dia dan juga deket , sampe akhirnya pas sebelum gue mau nyatain perasaan gue, dia udah jadian duluan sama temen deket gue,Donghae" lanjutnya,

Gue ngangguk ngerti, agak menyakitkan sih..

Gimana sih lo, pas lo lagi suka sama orang, baru mau bilang eh udah jadian, apalagi sama temen deket lo sendiri, ebuset.

Entah kenapa gue langsung megang pipi Luhan, "..Lo…Udah punya gue kan?"

Luhan senyum lebar, nunjukkin deretan gigi-giginya yang rapi, "Iya"

Dia langsung meluk gue erat, "Semenjak gue jadian sama lo.."

"Ya?"

"Gue malah jatoh makin dalem ke semua yang berkaitan dengan lo,dio"

ANJROT NI ORANG NGOMONGNYA GA NGIRA-NGIRA,JANTUNG GUE GIMANA.

"..Hmm.." gue cuman nenggelemin kepala gue ke bahu Luhan—

"WEEEEEYYY LO BEDUA NGAPAIN DIDALEM ! HEH LOHAN BASI JANGAN MACEM-MACEM AMA DIO !"

Wueleh si Suho gebrak-gebrak pintu, udah emosi kayaknya ato kesurupan jin tomang?

"I-Iyaaaa.." gue langsung ngelepasin pelukan gue dari Luhan dan ketawa bareng,

Gue sayang sama lo.

* * *

_**ANNYEONGHASEO ! THE REPLY REVIEW ~**_

_**Ryu ryungie**__**: hayoloooh mikir apaaaaa, apakah gitugitu diakhirrr? Wkwkwkwk /plak/**_

_**BunnyPoro**__**: saya juga nggak tau kenapa Taeyeon harus jadi ahli militer, tadinya mau jadiin tukang warteg tapi…**_

_**hyeminming2**__**: semenya Luhan ! DIO GABISA JADI SEME ! STAY JADI UKE DIA MAH UDAAAAH *dilemparlemarisamadio***_

_**fridaydayyy**__**: tapi dia masih imut-imut pula masa._. udah berusaha manly seperti srigala, alhasil malah jadi kayak puppy-_-NEEE TENAAANG AKU JUGA FUJOSHIII !XD**_

_**Koizumi d' GreenErz**__**: aihhh maca ciihh, Luhannya manly ya disini? Apa malah rada oon?-_- maaf ya kalo ooc~ makasihhh,keep reading chingu~~**_

_**Weisheme: yap,silahkan baca di don't go, itu lanjutan what is love, judul berbeda tapi itu lanjutan what is love, makasih yaaaaaa:D**_

_**HyunieKyungie**__**: kagaaaaaXD , don't go itu lanjutan what is love chinguuu~, OKE BOOOSSSS ;)**_

_**JEONGMAL KAMSAHAMNIDA UDAH BACA SAMPE SINII~ STAY TUNE YAAAAP~**_

_**Kalo kadang typo dan nggak jelas, maaf banget, manusia kan nggak ada yang sempurna**__** /aegyo gagal/ *digebukinsatukampung***_

_**Wait next chapter please^^**_


	4. ngaku ajalah

**_Title : oh so life_**

**_Rate : PG 13/T_**

**_EXO MAIN CAST._**

**_WARNING : crack pair,nggak jelas,typo._**

**_Let's go._**

* * *

*KAI POV*

Kenapa daritadi gue ngerasa temen-temen gue pada ngamatin gue sama Sehun banget ya..

"Hun"

"Hm?"

Sehun natep gue dengan muka tablonya kayak biasa, "Hun, jangan kayak gitu deh"

"Apaan?" gue cuman diem, emang dia udah begitu mau diapain lagi aduh.

Gue ngegeleng, "Lo ngerasa nggak sih, temen-temen kayaknya ngeliatin kita gimanaaaaa gitu"

Sehun cuman ngangkat sebelah alis, "Gimana,gimana? Mereka emang kaya gitu kali,cuek aja"

Gue masih ngeliat sekeliling dan ngerapihin baju dari koper ke lemari,sekarang gue sama Sehun lagi dikamar, semenjak baru masuk villa.. Luhan langsung narik dio ke kamarnya, entah mereka ngapain sekarang, dan gue nggak mau tau, Suho sama Baekhyun juga langsung ngacir ke kamarnya, gue sama Sehun nyante aja sih langsung masuk kamar dan satu kamar bar—

EH.

Oiya gue satu kamar…

Gue nengok ke Sehun yang sekarang lagi tiduran diatas kasurnya sambil main handphone, kok rada awkward gitu ya sama dia, apa gue yang kayaknya ngebet pengen ngobrol? Aduh auah.

"Kenapa,Kai?"

BLUSH

"HAH? AHAHAHA NGGAK APA-APA" gue berdiri dari lantai abis ngerapihin baju, langsung kabur ke kamar mandi, dan ngonci pintu.

**DEGDEGDEGDEGDEGDEG**

"…Hhh..Tenang..Tenang…duuuh.." gue nyentuh dada kiri gue, dan..anjrit, bunyinya kedengeran banget, aduh woles dong kai ! lo cuman sekamar doang kok sama Sehun,lagian dia juga biasa aja kok..uuuh..

TOK TOK TOK

"Kai, gue mau pake kamar mandinya"

Aduh mampus deh Sehun, bentaran napa gue juga lagi pingin nenagin jantung gue, uwaahhh

Gue cuman natap pintu panik, "Ah? Iya..iya.." akhirnya gue ngeberaniin diri buat ngebuka pintu,

CKLEK.

"Lu ngapain sih,Kai? Langsung kabur gitu?" Sehun ngangkat sebelah alis, dan jalan ngelewatin gue, dia ke wastafel—"Nggak apa-apa, itu..tadi..mm..Gue sakit perut..nyari minyak kayu putih kaga ketemu.." ADOOOOOOH ALESAN MACEM APA LU MAH AH TEUING.

Sehun nyalain wastafel, nyuci muka dan nengok ke gue,

**HIYAAAH GUANTUENGNYUAAHH HE IS SO WHITE MILK OH MAMA MIA SENORITA EVERYONE**

Gue buang muka, "Oooh..Gue bawa minyak kayu putih kok, sini" dia langsung narik gue keluar kamar mandi, dan nyuruh gue buat duduk diatas kasur, gue masih dagdigdug ya jantungnya, dan dia ngambil minyak kayu putih dari ranselnya, nyamper ke gue—

"Se—Sehuna.." gue ngangkat kepala, "Hm?" dia ngebuka tutup minyak kayu putih dan tiba-tiba narik shirt gue ke atas,-"Se—" "Diem"

Sumpah ya gue membeku ditempat, langsung aja dia naro minyak kayu putihnya ke meja dan ngolesin ke perut gue, "Nnnh,.." gue gigit bibir bawah gue, dan nyipitin mata, ngeliat LIVE ya perlu tuh digaris bawahi, **LIVE SEHUN NGOLESIN MINYAK KAYU PUTIH KE PERUT GUE.**

Dan Sehun yang daritadi ngeliat perut gue sambil ngolesin minyak kayu putihnya, langsung ngangkat kepala ngeliat gue, "..Kai.." tatapan matanya berubah jadi tajem, entah kenapa tapi.."Udah nggak apa-apa?"

Gue cuman ngangguk pelan sebagai jawaban, Sehun senyum, tapi..

TANGAN DIA MAKIN LAMA MAKIN KEBAWAH—JADI GUE—GUE—

"..Ss—Sehun—Sehunnie.." gue ngeberaniin diri buat natep dia,mata ke mata, dan dia ternyata daritadi udah ngeliat gue, "..Kai.."

"Mmhmm.." AAAAA GUE NGGAK BERANI ! akhirnya gue lansung meremin mata,karena..tadi tangannya udah ada diiket pinggang gue dan—

"eh woy disuruh ngumpul dibis—UWOOOOOOOOOOO"

Kita berdua nengok,

Itu Baekhyun.

Spontan kita berdua langsung ngejauh, dan curi-curi pandang satu sama lain,

Gue nengok ke Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun natep gue dengan tatapan kode 'I SEE THAT'

"Yaudah kita tungguin dibawah yak, disuruh bawa peralatan tulis,gapake lama bor"

Baekhyun keluar dari kamar kita dengan santai sambil bersiul nggak jelas,

Gue ngehela napas, dan buru-buru ngambil alat tulis gue dari tas, "Kai, udah?"

"Ah,iya" gue nyamperin Sehun, "Gue bawa kamera nih buat foto-foto" lanjut gue,

"Aseeeek" Sehun senyum,

Buat foto-fotoin lo juga hun.

AIH.

* * *

*SUHO POV*

"Haaah? Diatas kasur?" suara gue agak dipelanin, gara-gara pasangan yang lagi kita omongin duduknya tepat dibelakang kita soalnya, Baekhyun ngangguk excited, lama-lama dia ngedeketin telinga gue, dan bisik—"Shirtnya kai udah setengah dibuka lho, sama Sehun"

ASDFGHJKLQWETYIOPZXCBNM.

"De-De-Demi apa lo?!" gue langsung gigit bibir, tiba-tiba aja Baekhyun niup telinga gue, "..BYUN BAEKHYUNNNN" gue ngejauhin wajah gue darinya sambil nutup telinga kanan gue yang tadi sempet ditiup,sumpahya,geli.

"Agak ngiri sih gue," kedip Baekhyun, gue cuman ngeblush ngga jelas, dan buang muka.

Sebenernya walau kita semua juga ngebantuin kaihun, gue juga kepingin tambah deket sama Baekhyun, gue nengok sedikit, Baekhyun lagi liat ke jendela sambil denger lagu pake headset-nya, kalo gue cium pipinya, nggak apa-apa kan ya?

Sedikit deh..

"oiya,Suho—"

**CHU**

Gue sontak ngejauhin wajah gue lagi,sedangkan Baekhyun masih membeku ditempat.

ANJORT MALAH NYIUM BIBIRNYA ADUH,ADUH MATI GUE INI.

Pelan-pelan dia nyentuh bibirnya sendiri sambil natap gue malu, gue langung ngalihin pandangan, dan nutup mulut gue, yang gue bisa omongin dalem hati—

**WHY I MUST DO DAT OH MEN I FUCKED UP DIE I'M DIED IN FEELINGS—**

"sekali lagi"

HAH.

Akhirnya gue memilih buat nengok dikit, "..Apa?"

"Gue bilang cium gue sekali lagi" Baekhyun ngedeketin wajahnya ke wajah gue, dan..nafasnya kena banget.

Gue cuman melotot ngeliat dia, entah harus apa tapi gue masih nutup mulut gue, tapi..

Lama-kelamaan gue ngelepas tangan gue dari mulut, dan..

BRUKKKKKKK!

"woy depan menjijikan dah"

Baekhyun noleh, dan langsung ngeliat bangku belakang, ternyata yang nendang kursi kita itu Sehun-_-

"SIRIK BILANG" Baekhyun meletin dia, tapi respon Sehun cuman natep datar sedatar batu bata ke Baekhyun, sedangkan Kai lagi tidur..

Baekhyun ketawa kecil, "Tadi lo nyaris ngelakuin itu? Belum juga jadian,makanya tembak" Sehun melotot dan ngeblush langsung, dia mau ngejitak Baek,tapi Baek langsung ngindar, "Whoa-whoa, woles bor, nyante aja, cuman mau bilang gausah buru-buru" Baekhyun menyeringai Sehun yang udah panas,

Akhirnya Baekhyun balik ke tempatnya semula, gue cuman ngeliatin aja tuh cowo gue yang cengar-cengir nggak jelas, "Baek,lo kenapa sih?"

Baekhyun cuman ngegeleng, "Suho"

"hm?"

Gue miringin kepala, dan natep heran si Baekhyun, eh tiba-tiba dia langsung deketin mukanya ke gue, sambil majuin mulutnya, "Ciuuuum"

Gue ngeblush langsung dan nutup mulutnya,"Iiissh Baekhyunnn"

Yahhh apaboleh buat,

BRUKKKK!

"HEHHH !" baekhyun yang emosi gara-gara kursinya ditendang mulu dari belakang langsung loncat ke belakang, dan ngejambak-jambak si Sehun, begitupula si Sehun=_=

Gue mengo doang nonton, dan panitia pak endun sama bu santi yang mestinya misahin mereka, malah ikut tauran, partyhard deh nih bus-_-

* * *

*D.O POV*

"Kenapa,dio?" gue nengok, "…Kaga, gue punya firasat nggak enak aja sama bus si Suho" jawab gue sambil turun dari bus,Luhan yang ada dibelakang gue langsung genggam tangan gue,"Bus mereka belom dateng kan?"

Gue ngegeleng, dan ngeliat ke jalan seberang, "Ah ! itu mereka !"

Bus Suho sama Lay berhenti disebrang jalan, dan murid-muridnya turun beberapa menit setelahnya—

"…Itu kenapa mereka bajunya udah pada compang-camping dah.." Luhan nyipitin matanya, gue narik tangannya dan jalan kesana, udah ada Suho sama Baekhyun yang turun, Suho bantuin Baekhyun jalan, Baekhyun pipinya udah diolesin hansaplas, terus giliran Lay sama Tao, mereka damai-damai aja, tapi itu kenapa Tao bawa tongkat segala..Nah ini dia, pasangan 'CALON PENGANTEN' kaihun, Sehun dibantuin jalan sama Kai, dagunya diolesin hansaplas juga..

Gue langsung nyamper ke Suho, "Suho…Bus lo.."

"Tauran,dio" Suho ngehela napas,

Luhan langsung ngakak, gue neplok bahunya,"Hush !" dan balik nengok ke Suho, gue ngeliat si Baek lagi kesel-keselnya, "Jangan bilang lo yang mulai,baek?"

"Heh enak ae, entu tuh pala pelangi berjalan !" tunjuk Baekhyun ke Sehun yang nggak jauh dari kita, "Eh,Eh udah dong sesama kubluk jangan berantem.." kata Luhan sambil nahan ngikikannya,

Sehun masang tampang datar ngeliat Baekhyun, "HEH IDUNG LO BIASA YA !" bentak Baekhyun, "Bek, idung Sehun emang udah gitu-_-" timpal Kai,

"Yodah serah lo deh bek, gue minta maap" Sehun masih ngasih tampang datarnya, dan tiba-tiba Lay juga Tao dateng, "Ini ngapa ribut-ribut dah" Lay langsung ngerangkul gue, "Oiya, bilang terimakasih tuh sama Tao, udah misahin kalian pake wushu-nya" tambahnya,

"PALA LU MELEDER, INI PIPI GUA KETABOK PELEH AMA TONGKAT'E !" Baekhyun emosi, Sehun cuman ngedecak pelan, "Udah,udah dong.. ini kenapa pada PMS sih.." gue cuman ngegeleng,

Dan akhirnaya ChenMin juga KrisYeol dateng, "WEEEEEEEEY" panggil Chen sama Chanyeol bebarengan, Chanyeol langsung melotot ngeliat Baekhyun sama Sehun, "Omigot, lo dua ngapa dah? Ditabok pak endun pake majalah bokepnya?!"

"Lebih parah lagi" kata Sehun, "Noh,pake tongkat entu bocah" tunjuknya ke Tao yang masih diem ngeliat keadaan, Chen ngakak seketika, "BUAHAHAHAHA KOK BISA?! KOK BISA ?!"

"Kepo lu,sarang tawon, udah ah disuruh ngumpul tuh disana" Baekhyun langsung ngebuang muka, dan akhirnya pasangan Kaihun juga Baekho jalan duluan pergi,

"..Ngapa dah si bebek,pms yak?" Chanyeol ngenyikut Luhan, "Sabodo" jawab Luhan singkat,

Lay ngelepas rangkulannya dari gue dan pergi sama Tao, "Ayo yuk buruan !"

Pasangan Krisyeol juga Laytao ikut pergi, dan gue nengok ke Chen sama Xiumin yang entah lagi ngomong apa, "Kenapa,Chen?"

"PLAN KAIHUN BROOOO" Chen ngebuat tanda metal ditangan, "Wesss,okesiplah…." Gue mundur beberapa langkah, atut ketularan autisnya bro, apa gue udah kena?=_=

Akhirnya gue nengok lagi ke Luhan, "Han? Kenapa diem?"

"Nggak,..gue cuman mikir.." "Hm?"

Luhan nengok gue, dan senyum, "walaupun kita ngebantuin percintaan si duo pekpek itu, mestinya kita juga ngemajuin tahap hubungan kita" kedipnya,

WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT

"OOOOOH GITU YA HAHAHAHAHA" gue ngakak paksa tapi malah kedengeran kayak orang epilepsi gagal bersuara—

*skip*

FREETIME.

Enggak sih, sekarang lagi baris buat kebagian jatah makan siang, sumpah ini barisan kayak barisan mantra-mantri sunat gitu deh, apasih gue gasuka aja ah.

Setelah tadi tour didaerah sini, entah apa namanya gue lupa apa nggak tau kayaknya nggak tau, gue aja nggak tau gue dimana dan harus apa disini, oh iya belajar, back to the topic—gue sama Luhan ngambil foto Kai sama Sehun diem-diem dan sukses besar, berhasil bro,HIGH FIVE—

"Makanannya rendang yak?ah gaksuka gueeee" dumel Baekhyun yang tepat didepan gue, "Bersisik lu Bek, makan ae daripada mati berkarat disini,siapa mau nolong" timpal gue sambil natap dia kesel, "Suho dooooong" kedipnya,

Iyuwh banget yah.

"Gue tau banget Suho bek, palingan dia langsung ninggalin lo dan nyari pacar baru" ketus gue, "HEEEHHH" dia udah ancang-ancang ngelempar piringnya ke gue—

"Mau perkedel dek?"

"MAU !"

Oh itu udah gilirannya, untung aja mbak ketring ngalihin dia aduh.

Setelah udah pembagian makanan, gue nyamper ke Luhan yang nungguin gue, dan duduk sama dia,

"Han, lo nggak makan?"

"Nggak laper" jawabnya, gue natep dia kesel, "Lo kenapa sih,han?"

Dia nengok dan senyum manis, "Nggak apa-apa sayang"

NGIK.

"Sini makan sama gue" gue ngambil sesendok makan dan ngasih ke dia, "Buka mulut lo"

Dia masih senyum lembut ke gue, dan ngebuka mulutnya, akhirnya gue nyuapin dia, dan..

Omaigat, pipinya ngegembung gitu, ih lucu banget sumpah aduh aduh jantung gue kemana oh my feels..

WAIT,WHAT

NO.

NO.

NO.

NO.

DO KYUNGSOO GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF ! kya.

Gue langsung ngegeleng kepala, "Mmm,enak?" tanya gue tanpa ngeliat mukanya, "kalo lo yang nyuapin sih ,iya" jawabnya,"Apaan deh" gue ngeblush sambil ngambil sesendok lagi—

Tapi dia ngambil sendok itu dari gue, "Nah lo yang buka mulut sekarang"

Gue ngebuletin kedua mata gue, "..He?" "Ho. Udah buka mulut looo" kata Luhan dengan suara gereget(?)nya,

Hap.

Gue ngelahap sesendok yang dia suapin ke gue, dia senyum manis ngeliat gue, tapi gue langsung ngalihin pandangan, aih gila lo dia ganteng banget tolongin gueeeeh adooohhh..

"CEILEEEEH LOVEY DOVEY NEH PENGANTEN BARU EUY"

Yap gasalah lagi entu suara ember bocor, gue nengok dan udah ngedapetin dia duduk nggak jauh dari gue, lagi mangku Krystal sambil suap-suapan, okelah.

"LEVEL LO MASIH JAUH NEH DARI OWEEEE" sontak si ember langsung nyium leher Krystal—

PLIS YAAAAAAA

Gue langsung nutupin mata Luhan pake kedua tangan gue, GILA LO MALU GUE DIA KAKA GUE ADOOH

"Wah,wah..Dio..Gue nggak bisa liat..gelap.." Luhan masih senyum seneng, entah kenapa, sarap-_-

Gue ngehela napas, dan nengok ke Amber sama Krystal yang masih disesi ciuman mereka-"Yaiyalah,orang gue nutupin mata lo, diem dulu bentar"

**CHU**

"GAAAHHHHHHH" spontan gue ngejauh dari Luhan,"Lu-Lu-Luhan?!" dan megang sebelah pipi gue, dia masih senyum ngeliat gue, "Buruan,masih pingin gue suapin nih.."

Gue masih memerah dan akhirnya ngangguk pelan,

HAHIIHHH INI COWO MANISNYA GANAHAN.

* * *

*KAI POV*

Pagi udah nyampe di villa, beres-beres, siang tour ke beberapa museum dan taman, sore freetime jalan ke toko-toko,dan akhirnya malem freetime lagi, syukur deh, gue cape banget.

Sehun belom ke Villa, yang baru di villa duluan baru gue doang tadi abis dari makan malem,gue langsung cabut sendiri, yaudahlah sabodo mau mandi gue,

Masuk ke kamar, buka baju, ngacir langsung ke kamar mandi dan nyebur ke bathub, tadi gue udah nyiapin air angetnya,

WUAAAAANNNjret enak bet ini..

"..Mmmh.." gue meremin kedua mata sambil ngangkat pala, dan mikir..

Ciyus deh, gue bener-bener ngerasa yang lain tuh pada ngeliatin gue sama Sehun banget, maksud gue.. kayak ada apaaaaaa gitu sama kita berdua, mana kadang gue nge-gep mereka si Chen ato ngga dio moto-moto gue sama Sehun, kayaknya sih Sehun nggak nyadar, abisnya nggak terlalu peduli juga dia mah..

Kadang gue mikir, kalo gue nyatain perasaan gue ke Sehun gimana ?

Dia bakal jawab apa? Emang sih, yang lain pada bilang kita bedua kayaknya saling suka tapi nggak ada yang mau ngaku—jelas.

Karena menurut gue, Sehun nggak ada rasa sama sekali sama gue, dia baik sama gue cuman gara-gara dia tuh temen deket gue..dan gue rasa, Sehun juga nggak mikirin banget-banget tentang hubungan gue sama dia,

Yah,walau gue kita emang deket banget dan kita bedua nempel kayak lem fox kemana-mana,

Gue rasa Sehun..

Tetep nggak mempermasalahkan tentang hubungan 'kedekatan' kita sih,..

AAAAAAGH

Lagian ngapa juga sih gue mikirin!? Yaudahlah kalo udah one-side-love yaudah, mau diapain lagi,

Aduh Oh Sehun laknat banget lo udah ngebuat gue mikirin lo setiap hari juga setiap saat, aiisshhh..

CKLEK.

"KAI!?"

"SEHUN?!"

Gue sama dia sontak ngebuang muka,

WHOAAAAAATTTT.

"Sori-sori ! gue curiga siapa yang mandi.." kata Sehun, "itu ada baju gue diatas kasur ,lo nggak liat apa tanda-tanda gue dikamar mandi?" gue ngeblush parah, adoh muampos.

Dan gue denger suara wastafel, kayaknya dia lagi nyuci tangan ato nyuci muka, tapi ada suara gosokan..itu..dia gosok gigi? "Hun? Lo gosok gigi?"

Pas gue nengok,

Hetdeh gosok wastafel.

"Sehunn lo ngapainnn-_-" gue natep dia heran, "Sori-sori gue panik.." katanya ragu, gue cuman ngehela napas, aelah kita temenan juga..biasa..oke biasa..

"Nggak apa-apa kok,hun" timpal gue tiba-tiba, "Kita kan sama-sama cowo"

Tiba-tiba dia brenti gosok, dan..

Ngek.

ITU KENAPA DIA BUKA BAJU ?!

"SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHUNNNNN? LO KENAPA?!" sontak gue buang muka,

TAPI GUE DONG.

Oke ngintip dikit—

HIYAAAAKKKKKH DIA LAGI BUKA GESPER TERUS CELANA JEANS-NYA KYA (seneng?)

Gue balik buang muka, "Lho, katanya nggak apa-apa" katanya pake suara datar,

YAIYA NGGAK APA-APA TAPI…

Kecipak air bathub kedenger jelas,ternyata dia masuk bathub dan…DANNNN..

Oke tarik napas,buang..HAHUFT.

Dan nengok,

"Mau gue gosok punggung lo?"

Siplah,gue pingsan.

* * *

*CHANYEOL POV*

"Kris ! Kris ! liat deh ! darisini, taman yang disana pohon-pohonnya pada nyala-nyala !" gue nunjuk-nunjuk dari jendela, sedangkan Kris entah lagi ngapain main laptop,

"Iya itu gara-gara ada lampunya,yeol"

Ish-_-jawabannya gitu amet.

Gue cuman masang tampang kesel, dan loncat keatas kasur langsung meluk guling, tauah sama benben.

"Lo ngambek,yeol?" tanya si bengbeng mendadak—"MENURUT LO?!" bentak gue langsung nenggelemin muka ke guling,

Pasti deh gitu, jawabnya pendek-pendek kalo udah getol depan laptop, dasar ngapain sih, main saham hah?! Ato mesen baju onlen ditoko bagus?! Hah ?! keselkeselkesel.

SREEEEEEK,

Dari belakang gue ngerasa kedua tangan Kris meluk pinggang gue, "Maaf ya,daritadi gue main laptop mulu"

"HO-OH" gue masih kesel, dan Kris ketawa kecil, "Gimana itu plan 'kaihun'-nya? Jalan lancar?"

Gue diem sejenak, "..Kayaknya sih..nggak tau deh kedepannya.."

"Selain itu pikirin hubungan kita juga dong" kata Kris tiba-tiba, gue ngehela naps keras dan ngebalik badan gue buat ngadep dia, "elonya juga usaha dong,kris !" gue ngeblush,

Kris senyum dan nyium dahi gue, "I can make you fly you know"

Oh no jangan dah ngomong inggris ama kris,ngaco-_-

"maksud lo apa deh,kris-_-" gue cuman nyipitin mata, "I believe I can fly so I can fly" kedipnya,

Gue cuman natep dia datar, "Kris, gue nggak ngomong bahasa 'benbenrish' duh stop deh-_-"

Kris cuman ketawa kecil dan meluk gue erat,

"Chanyeol"

"..Hm?"

Dia ngelepasin pelukannya dan naro kedua tangannya di kedua pipi gue,

"can I kiss you?"

GULP.

…

Gue cuman ngangguk,dan itu udh ngeblushing parah—

Kris ngedeketin wajahnya ke gue, sedangkan perlahan kedua mata gue merem,-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

KRIIIIIIIIING

Ada ringtone hape gue, mamposlaaaa

Kris langsung muterin kedua bola matanya dan jalan balik ke meja buat main laptop,

Gue ketawa kecil dan ngangkat tuh telfon dari..Baekhyun?

"Halo—" "KAI PINGSAN BURUAN KE VILLA GUE NOW OKEEEYY, BAWA CHEN KESINI !"

Oke…..

* * *

*D.O POV*

"Jadi dia pingsan gara-gara kepanasan dibathub?"

Sehun ngangguk pelan buat ngejawab pertanyaan gue, tapi gue rada nggak percaya sih,..

(author: orang sehun yang ngebuat kai pingsan,dio *dibekepsempakamaSehun*)

Gue cuman ngangguk ngerti dan ngasih kompres ke dahi Kai yang sekarang lagi tidur pules,

Chanyeol sama Chen juga Baekhyun lagi bisik-bisik dibelakang,

"Oy, temen lo pingsan,elo malah ngegosip,macem apa lu,tong" ketus gue, mereka betiga sontak nengok bareng,

"Eh..Iya…" Chen curi-curi pandang sama Chanyeol juga Baekhyun, terus natep lurus ke Sehun,"Terus lo kapan nembak Kai,hun?"

Ebuseh.

"hah?!" Sehun melotot,

Baekhyun cuman ketawa, "udahlah lo ngaku aja, darilama kalian tuh keliatan banget saling suka"

"bikin greget tau" tambah Chanyeol,

Chen ngangkat kedua bahunya, "Mending langsung jadian daripada sok jaim gini,bro"

"kenapa nggak jadian aja sih lo dua? Udah cucok gini" kedip Chanyeol,

Sehun langsung ngegeleng keras dan berdiri, "Gue nggak ada rasa sama Kai !"

Oh. Men.

Pas banget pas Kai udah bangun ini.

"..Gue mau keluar" Kai turun dari kasur dan langsung ngacir keluar dari kamar, ChenChanyeolBaek mengo ngeliat dia keluar, cuman gue Suho sama Luhan aja natep datar, Sehun malah nggak mau ngeliat Kai pergi,

Yaudah kalo nggak ada yang mau ngejar, gue aj—

Tangan gue ditahan sama Luhan, pas gue nengok, Luhan cuman ngegeleng, dan narik gue juga jalan balik ke kamar, dan ngonci pintu—

"Han?! Lo ngapain?! Itu Kai diluar—" "Bukan urusan kita,dio" potongnya tiba-tiba,

Yaiya sih cuman.." Tapi.."

Luhan nyium puncak kepala gue, "Udahlah, percayain aja ama tiga kubluk itu,mereka sengaja kok"

"Maksudnya apa?"

Luhan ketawa kecil dan duduk diatas kasur, dia nyuruh gue buat duduk disebelahnya,

"mereka bertiga sengaja ngegertak Sehun,dio" jelas Luhan, gue diem,

Dan menerawang keatas, "Berarti sekarang…?"

"Yap"

Kemungkinan besar Sehun lagi ngejar Kai.

* * *

*KAI POV*

"_**Gue nggak ada rasa sama Kai !"**_

Tes.

Gue langsung ngegosok kedua mata gue yang sedaritadi netesin banyak airmata,

"Duuuh..Apa-apaan sih tuh rainbowcake" gue ngacak-ngacak rambut,

Aduh gue tau kok, tau banget lo emang nggak ada rasa sama gue,ilah.

Dan gue juga kesel kenapa orang yang gue sukain itu elo, tapi walau gue kesel, gue tetep sayang banget hun, sama lo..AAAAAAAAAAISHHH

"Ngeselin banget sih lo, sehONTAAAAAAAA" tereak gue ditaman kayak orang udik.

"siapa lo panggil onta,hah?"

Gue nengok, anjrit itu sehun.

Langsung aja gue buang muka, "Ngapa lo kesini?"

"Gue mau minta ma—" "HUN DENGERIN GUE DEH"

Gue balik badan, dan natep dia lurus dengan kedua mata gue yang udah agak sembap—

"gue tau lo gak suka sama gue dari awal, lo bilang suka juga sekedar temen, dan gue tau kok dari awal kita temenan, deket, nempel kemana-mana, gue tau lo tetep mikir kita bedua sebatas..yaaa semacem sodara deketlah, jadi lo nggak terlalu mempermasalahkan hubungan kita berlanjut kemana" gue diem sejenak dan ngambil napas dulu-_- Sehun mau ngebuka mulutnya tapi gue—

"TAPI GUE SUKA SAMA LO !"

Sehun langsung nutup mulutnya lagi perlahan,..

"gue suka sama lo dari awal temenan, suara tawa lo, omongan lo yang kadang kepleset cadel, senyuman lo, muka datar lo yang kadang bikin kesel, dan dimana lo suka ngebuat gue seneng, suka, sayang, sama lo, gue suka semuanya" lama-lama gue nangis lagi,"Gue kesel gue suka sama lo,hun!"

Sehun mulai nyamperin gue, dan sontak gue mukul-mukulin dadanya—

"Gara-gara gue tau pada akhirnya lo emang..nggak ada rasa..sama..g-gue.." gue narik napas,

Dan nangis lebih keras, "..Tapi gue tetep sayang sama lo.."

"Kai,"

Gue nggak mau liat dia.

"Kai"

Nggak—

"KAI"

Langsung aja dia narik muka gue tepat kedeket mukanya, napasnya juga kerasa dimuka gue,

"selama ini lo mikir gue nggak ada rasa sama lo?" tanyanya, gue cuman diem,

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan detik itu juga.

Dia nyium gue, bibirnya kerasa banget dibibir gue, lumayan lama dia nyium dan..akhirnya ngelepas,

"Gue juga sayang sama lo,Kai"

Hah?

"Jangan ngaco,hun" pas gue mau ngejauhin diri, dia malah narik gue ke pelukannya, "Sayang banget sampe-sampe gue kadang suka nyakitin lo"

"Maaf ya, gue nggak ada rasa sama lo itu bohong besar,Kai"

Yaampun.

"Gue sayang sama lo"

Perlahan gue ngelepas pelukan dia dari gue, "Hun"

"Apa?"

Gue diem dan natep dia heran, "Kenapa gue ngerasa ini kayak sinetron ya.."

Dia cuman ketawa geli, dan langsung nyium bibir gue tiba-tiba,

Gue memejamkan mata gue,

Tapi….

Lama-kelamaan, lidah dia masuk kedalem mulut gue—

"Mmhhmm.." gue ngintip sedikit, dan ngeliat Sehun masih ngeliat gue tajem, pasti muka gue ini merahnya…aduh..

Kecipak ciuman kita kedengeran jelas banget, aaaa ini jantung gue juga nggak mau tenang YAAMPON HELP MEHHHHHH

"..Se—Sehuna—hmmppcpkmmhmm.." gue ngegenggam kedua bahu sehun erat,

We're kiss for long time..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

SSSSSSSRRRRRRKKKKKKK

Gue sama Sehun berhenti ciuman, dan gue udah ngos-ngosan, naro kepala gue didadanya, sedangkan Sehun nengok ke semak-semak yang bunyinya—

SREEEEEEEKKK!

"…..Lo betiga ngapain?"

"Yahahahaha..ke gep.."

"..hai.."

"Yo,men.."

Chen,Chanyeol,Baekhyun-_-

Mereka langsung berdiri dari tadi mereka jatoh dan—

"CONGRAAAAAAAAAAAATSSSS !"

* * *

_**ANNYEONGHASEO ! THE REPLY REVIEWS !^^**_

_**HyunieKyungie**__**: CONGRATS YOU'RE THE FIRST ! berhasil doooong~ seppp**_

_**BunnyPoro**__**: udah,chinguu..part selanjutnya kuusahakan cepat selesai^^ jeongmal kamsahamnida^^- *terharunangisingusan*, kayaknya ntar disalah satu chap *eh**_

_**mitatitu**__**: gwenchanayeo~^^ hehehe siplaaa~ kai sehun tuh unyu tau kayak author *dilemparcentongnasiamaChen-_-***_

_**akit02**__**:ho-oh, author aja juga ga tauO_O—syukurlah mereka akhirnya jadian, ini mereka lagi pada tumpengan,author diundang ini:D UWOOOOOH kita liat nanti deh;) gwenchana~ review selanjutnya nee?**_

_**MiraMira**__**: tautuh Luhan minta disumpel pake kaoskaki Lay gombal'e itu….ishhh XD kaihun unyuuu~**_

_**Riyoung Kim**__**:biasalah penganten baruuuuu~**_

_**Kazuma B'tomat**__**:samasama dehhhXD okeee review selanjutnya yahhh~**_

_**Kopi Luwak**__**:*ANGKATBANNER'LUHAN BISA MANLY'* UWAHAHAHAHA kita liat nanti….**_

_**sica-chi**__**:yaaaa abisnya author baru liat lemari dibuka pake remot di tipi, jadi yaudah deh*curhat*,amber mah sarap-_- SESUATUH YAH SUDAH KOK MEREKA;)**_

_**babysoo**__**:KYAAAA HANSOOO;)mau nih luhan sama dio nc-an? Soalnya banyak banget yang minta, ntar deh kupikir lagi hehehe~ salam cipok balik ;*****_

_**Milky:gwenchanaaaa, nee kamsahamnida udah membaca, lanjut nee?^^**_

_**Reita:nee~lanjut yaaaa^^**_

_**AYUnhomin:eeeey,jinjja-_-nee, nggak apa~NYANGKA DOOOOONG ;)**_

_**Guest:mau nih? NC XD MUAHAHIHUHEHOOOOOOOO**_

_**Thanks for all reviews, I really appreciate it, **_

_**Wait next chap,ne?**_

_**Stay tune ! ^^-**_


	5. kissxdeer

**_Title : oh so life_**

**_Rate : PG 13/T_**

**_EXO MAIN CAST._**

**_WARNING : crack pair,nggak jelas,typo._**

**_Let's go._**

*D.O POV*

"HEH?!"

"Aduh dio, mata lo biasa dong.." Lay ngegeleng kepalanya, dan Suho langsung ngikik, "Matanya emang udah gitu,Lay.."

Gue langsung nengok ke Chanyeol, "Serius lo yeol, ini semua villa punya cowok lo?" , Chanyeol ngenyeruput jus alpukatnya dan ngangguk-ngangguk, "Ho-oh" katanya—

"Gaheran sih, bokap nyokapnya orang bisnis gitu" timpal Suho, Chanyeol cuman ngangkat bahu, "Gaenak juga kata gue, sibuk ortunya" "lah,kan ada elu,yeol" kedip Lay,

Gue cuman ketawa geli ngeliat mereka, ini hari kedua distudytour, sekarang jam setengah 1 siang, lo mesti tau kita bangun jam 4 pagi dan pak endun ama pak mumet keliling bangunin villa anak-anak cowok pake galon aqua, gak tau mabok apa sarap,langsung disuruh jogging, gue kira mau saur coba.

Abis jogging(plus senam poco-poco dipimpin ama pak endun dilapangan depan villa kelompok gue) ampe jam 8 pagi, disuruh balik ke villa, mandi sama sarapan, terus ngumpul ke lapangan lagi balik ke bus, pergi ke museum fotografi,lukis,ama buku—gue aja kaga ngeh, ampe sekarang udah freetime balik lagi ke villa, dan gue sama ini 3 bocah memutuskan buat ngebopel bareng ditaman, kalo lo nanya Luhan dimana, lagi molor dikamar.

Lay langsung celingak-celinguk, "Lo kenapa,lay?" gue miringin kepala, Lay langsung merapatkan diri, "Eh-Eh..gue mau nanya deh.." dan sontak kita bertiga juga ikut merapat, "Nanya apaan?" Chanyeol nyipitin mata,

"Kalian udah pernah ciuman?"

GULP.

Suho memerah detik itu juga, Chanyeol yang nyadar langsung nyolek Suho—"Weh,bro…Cerita"

"Gimana ?Gimana?" Lay kepo, gue juga sih. Suho cuman ngegeleng, "…Nggak sengaja waktu dibus kemaren.." kita cuman saling berpandangan, dan dengerin Suho cerita—

…..

"Udah?" Chanyeol ngerutin dahi, Suho ngangguk, "Gak seru lo, masa dia minta nyium lagi lo gak kasih sih?" lanjut Chanyeol, "Kan gue udah bilang, Sehun langsung ngenendang kursi gue sama Baekhyun.." Suho masih memerah, Lay cuman ngikik nggak jelas,

"Ya,seenggaknya, kemaren malem lo langsung aja nyium dia lagi,lanjutin kegiatan yang tertunda,ups" Chanyeol mukul bahu Lay sambil ketawa gara-gara dengerin omongannya tadi,

Suho nengok ke gue, "Lo gimana,dio?"

Gue diem, "Nggak pernah"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"HAH?!"

Mereka betiga sontak deketin muka gue, "Anjret pada makan apaansih,bau amet" gue langsung ngejauhin diri, tapi Lay narik gue—

"Dio, lo nggak pernah ciuman sama Luhan?" tanyanya sambil natep lurus ke mata gue, gue cuman ngangguk pelan,

"Emang ngapa sih? Tibang ciuman ntar juga dateng sendiri waktunya kapan" gue ngalihin pandangan.

Chanyeol ngehela napas, "Dio,yang paling antisipasi dihubungan lo sama Luhan ini Luhan kan? Yang mulai gerakan juga dia kan?" Gue ngangkat sebelah alis, dan langsung mikir..

Dia yang nembak gue duluan, nraktir gue duluan,megang tangan gue duluan, ngerangkul gue duluan,meluk gue duluan—watdepak. Semuanya dia duluan.

"Nohkan,bener" kata Chanyeol sambil ngejetik-kin jarinya, "Kesempatan nih,mumpung lagi studytour, ambil noh firstkiss Luhan, kalo perlu dikasur biar berlanjut ke—" "HEH!" gue langsung ngebentak motong omongan Lay, Chanyeol udah ngikik kayak kuda keselek, Suho masih mikir entah apaan,

Gue ngelambain tangan ke depan muka Suho, "kalo gitu lo juga ya,Suho" Suho langsung ngerjap-ngerjapin mata, "Lah,ko gue jadi ikut-ikutan?!" Lay nepuk-nepuk bahunya, "Aduh Suho, ciuman kemaren itu kan 'nggak sengaja', nah hari ini kesempatan.."

"daripada ngurusin kita bedua, emangnya lo dua udah pernah?" Gue natep Lay sama Chanyeol gantian, dan Chanyeol sama Lay saling berpandangan dan balik ngeliat gue, "awal jadian langsung sih" kata Lay, Chanyeol ngangguk setuju, "Ke tahap selanjutnya?" tanya Suho tiba-tiba,

Chanyeol sama Lay diem, "Jujur aja—" gue sama Suho langsung melotot,

"baru make-out"

Hah?

Gue nyipitin mata, "Apaan tuh?" Lay langsung ketawa—"HAHAHAHA LO NGGAK TAU?"

"Gue juga nggak tau" timpal Suho, "Ya,semacam ciuman pake masukin lidah,terus tuker saliva,terus pegang-pega—" "UDAH ! UDAH !" gue motong omongan Chanyeol yang itu udah kelewat sarap,mana ngejelasinnya nyante bener pula, gue langsung nengok ke Lay—"Jangan bilang lo juga udah…"

Lay cuman gue sama Suho langsung bertatapan dan balik nengok ke Lay—

"MIAPAAAAAAAA?!"

* * *

Sebentar.. jadi Lay udah pernah ciuman sama Tao, ampe..ampe,..yang…aduh…apa mereka udah pernah 'lebih dari' itu? Ma-maksud gue—

"DORRR !"

"UWAA !"

Nyaris gue jatohin telor dari piring, langsung gue tahan dan nengok ke belakang, pingin liat edan macem apa yang ngagetin gu—oh.

"Lo ngapain disini,ber?" instan gue langsung buang muka dan lanjutin ngambil makan, jam makan siang, laper gue. "Gue kan ikut juga kale," Amber nepok-nepok punggung gue, gue masih masang wajah datar sambil baris ngambil makan, "Jadi gimana,dio?" tanya si ember, gue diem dan ngehela napas, "Nanya yang jelas dong" kata gue kesel,

"Iya, kapan lo nge-sex sama Luhan"

ANJRIT.

Mas-mas resto yang bagi-bagiin makanan pada melototin gue sama Amber, begitupula yang baris depan gue sama belakang Amber.

Tuhan,dio pingin koma untuk hari ini aja.

Buru-buru gue ngambil sayur ama daging, sama lari ngambil air putih dan langsung balik ke meja diluar, Luhan lagi nungguin.

"HAHAHAHA AMPE JEBOL YA DIO !"

Ember laknat.

Pas udah diluar resto, gue ngeliat ke meja gue, ada Luhan lagi serius main iPad,pasti main temple run, lagi asik-asiknya tuh,katanya mau ngalahin rekor si Taeyeon sama Yoogeun—"Luhan"

Luhan langsung berhenti main iPad dan ngangkat palanya,senyum ngeliat gue didepannya, "Iya?" gue ngeblush detik itu juga, entah kenapa—"Pasti lo nggak mau baris ngambil makan" Luhan cuman ngangkat bahu, "Abisnya ngantri"

Gue muterin kedua bola mata gue, "Makanya gue ngambil banyak porsi, buat lo sama gue" Luhan senyum seneng, "Kita suap-suapan lagi dong,ya?" "Lo nggak liat ini ada sendok lagi?" gue nyipitin mata, "Yaudah gue nggak makan kalo lo nggak—" "Iye,iye aduh bocah" gue langsung ngambil sesendok dari piring gue,

"Ambil air dulu gih, buat lo minum,ntar keselek lagi" Luhan ngangguk dan pergi dari meja buat ngambil air, sedangkan gue masih mikirin..

"_**Dio,yang paling antisipasi dihubungan lo sama Luhan ini Luhan kan? Yang mulai gerakan juga dia kan?"**_

Yaiya sih..Tersu gue rasa, gue juga dingin banget sama dia, walau ya..aduh..tapi gue sayang ko sama dia, suer deh, awalnya gue gak nyangka gue bisa jadian sama dia, tapi juga nggak nyangka gue bakal sayang banget sama dia akhirnya..

"ciuman ya.." gumam gue pelan, dan nengok ke kiri, ngeliat Luhan lagi bawa airputih jalan santai kesini,

Hetdeh ganteng bener dah bro.

Pake shirt biru tua yang dibalut sama jaket putihnya,jeans abu-abu selutut, sepatu vans item—

"Dio?"

"YA?" gue ngerjap-ngerjapin mata, "Oiya, duduk,han" Luhan cuman senyum dan duduk didepan gue, naro airputihnya diatas meja, "Aaaaaahnnn…"dia langsung buka mulutnya sambil meremin mata,

"Luhan"

Luhan ngebuka mata dan perlahan nutup mulut, dia miringin pala sambil natap gue heran—

Gue juga heran kenapa gue manggil dia, "Iya,dio?" perlahan Luhan senyum,

"Maaf ya" gue nundukkin pala dan naro sendok balik keatas piring, "Maaf?" tanya Luhan, "pas kita pacaran, yang duluan pasti lo mulu, lo pasti greget kesel gara-gara gue juga nggak antisipasi" jelas gue tiba-tiba,

Luhan ketawa, "Dio, liat gue deh"

"Apaan?" gue ngangkat pala dan ngeliat Luhan udah naro dagu diatas tangan, "Gue nggak pernah mikir itu sekalipun, lagian kalo berlebihan bukannya malah ngebuat lo keganggu?"

Gue ngegeleng, dan ngalihin pandangan mata gue, "Gue nggak keberatan kalo orangnya itu lo"

"Lagian,..Gue juga mau liat lebih sisi lain diri lo, begitupula gue pingin lo tau sisi lain diri gue juga " lanjut gue,

Hening.

Ah dafuk, pasti dia udah mikir gue sarap gara-gara ngomong kelewat bijak—apa dia khawatir gara-gara takut gue kedamprat jin tomang?

Pas gue nengok lagi ke dia,

Ohmai.

Seorang Luhan, masang wajah memerahnya didepan gue.

Trust me, it's the first time seeing him blushing, so cute.

Dan tanpa sadar gue juga ikutan memerah, "Lu-Luhan?"

Pelan-pelan dia nutupin mulutnya pake tangan kanannya dan nengok kearah lain, gue bisa liat dia nahan senyuman.

Gue cuman diem, masih natep dia lurus dan gigit bibir bawah gue, "Lo jujur banget sih dio" katanya sambil ngintip sedikit ke gue,

Yailah han, elo juga kali pernah nyaris ngeledakin jantung gue, rasain noh hem-_-

"Gue suka" lanjut Luhan, dan ngelepasin tangannya dari mulutnya balik nengok ke gue, "Suka banget sama lo" senyumnya lebar,

Aduh,aduh,aduh,aduh,jantung,jangan kemana-mana,tolong—

Akhirnya gue memilih buat buang muka dan ngambil sesendok terus nyodorin ke depan mukanya,

"Ma-Makan !" kata gue ngeblush parah, Luhan ketawa seneng,

"Iya"

* * *

"Oooooh jadi kalian belum pernah ciuman?"

Gue cuman ngangguk sebagai jawaban,

Sekarang gue sama Krystal lagi ditempat tennis, janjian sama dia disini abis makan tadi, Luhan balik molor, kata Krystal si ember bocor juga lagi ngebopel main layang-layangan sama Luna juga Sulli, baru aja gue udahan main tennis sama Krystal dan duduk dikursi panjang sekarang,

Gue ngehela napas, dan nengok ke Krystal, "certain hubungan lo sama kakak gue dari awal dong, kan gue udah nyeritain lo hubungan gue.." ceplos gue,

Krystal langsung ngeblush, "Hah?..Hem…" gue nyipitin mata, "…Emang bener awal jadian kalian langsung..?" kata gue pake suara yang super pelan—

Krystal makin ngeblush.

"Oke gausah dijawab ko,Krys" gue ngartos kok.

Krystal ketawa manis, "..Mmm jadi gini, awalnya kan gue sama Amber juga sahabatan gitu kan..nah, suatu hari inget banget itu tanggal 3, hari kamis, pulang sekolah,dikelas yang udah anak-anaknya pada bubar cabut, dia nembak gue, gue shock, dan sebenernya emang udah sayang banget sama Amber dari lama, gue nerima, dan gara-gara dia seneng banget diterima gue, dia nyium gue, tapi ciumannya makin dasyat dan—" Krystal ngehela napas, mukanya bener-bener memerah,

"Kita lanjut ngelakuin itu dikelas"

**OH SENORITA.**

Gue ngangguk ngerti, "Di villa,gimana?"

Krystal senyum manis, "Iya,sering kok"

Sip bangetlah.

"Emang apasih dari kakak gue, yang bikin lo sayang banget sama dia?" gue ngangkat sebelah alis,

Krystal ngangkat bahu dan menerawang keatas, "Senyumannya,ketawanya,omongannya yang kadang nggak jelas, cara dia nenangin gue, bikin gue nyaman, duh…" Krystal nengok ke gue, "Nggak bisa dijelasin pake kata-kata deh,dio"

Boleh juga si amber,ternyata setia tuh ember bocor satu.

"gue harap kalian langgeng" senyum gue, Krystal ngangguk, "Thanks, lo juga"

Kita berdua balik nengok ke depan,

"Oh iya !" Krystal nepok punggung gue, "Apa?" gue nengok lagi ke Krystal, "Kalo mau ciuman sama Luhan hari ini,dikamar aja,dio" jelas Krystal excited,

Gue ngerutin dahi, "Emangnya kenapa?"

"biar kalian bisa lanjut ke sex !"

DUAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR.

Gue masang wajah males, "Krys,plis."

Krsytal ketawa bangga, dan berdiri, terus ngadep gue,

"Pokoknya first kiss harus diselesaikan hari ini ! INI MISI !"

Buset,serem. Mestinya dari awal gue gak usah ngomong kali ya..

Gue ngegeleng dan natep Krystal, "Ini gue yang mau ngelakuin kenapa elo yang repot deh,Krys"

"Dengerin gue,dio…Luhan pernah punya mantan nggak?" tanya Krsytal tiba-tiba,

"Nggak, tapi.." gue berhenti sejenak buat mikir—

"_**Temen kakak gue, namanya Jessica, Tadinya gue suka sama dia dan juga deket , sampe akhirnya pas sebelum gue mau nyatain perasaan gue, dia udah jadian duluan sama temen deket gue,Donghae" **_

Gue balik natep Krystal, "Dia punya cinta pertama, Luhan sama cewe itu udah temen deket, pas pingin nyatain perasaannya, katanya temennya udah jadian duluan sama cewe itu" jelas gue,

"Het,nyesek bener" Krystal melotot, gue cuman ngangkat bahu,

Krystal ngehela napas, "Dio, lo jangan mikir kalo hubungan lo bakal jalan mulus, pasti setiap hubungan ada masalah" iyak lo Krystal udah kayak pakar cinta—

"I-Iya deh mbak" gue ngangguk-ngangguk, "Gue serius dio, nggak ada yang tau masalah maut apa yang bakal jadi cobaan dihubungan kalian" het dalem bener kata-kata Krystal,

Gue natep dia khawatir, "Lo serem amet sih Krys, gue denger kok"

"Emangnya, hubungan lo sama kakak gue udah ada masalah apa aja?" gue ngangkat sebelah alis, Krystal ketawa, "Lo pasti ngeliat gue sama Amber sih rukun-rukun aja, sebenernya.." dia ngehela napas keras,

"Banyak,dio"

Gue ngerangkul Krystal, "Sabar Krys"

"Thanks" Krystal senyum manis, "Kayak…kesalahpahamanlah, waktu gue deket sama Minho, terus Amber tuh nyuekin gue selama seminggu, ngejutekin, ampe pernah banting barang depan gue ngomel-ngomel—" "Etdeh sangar amet si ember.." gue melotot gak percaya,

Krystal ketawa kecil, "Tapi gue langsung nangis, dan disitu Amber nyadar kesalahannya—dia langsung meluk gue.." senyumnya,

Gue ngangguk ngerti dan ngelepasin rangkulan gue darinya, "Amber emang kayaj gitu Krys,preman tapi hati juga hello kitty kok"

Krsytal ngikik denger omongan gue dan nepok-nepok pundak gue, "Pokoknya lo juga langgeng-langgeng aja ya,sama Luhan" kedipnya,

"Iya,Krys" senyum gue—

"WOI"

Kita berdua langsung nengok kearah suara lantang itu—

"…Luhan?" gue nyipitin mata,

Yaampon, itu Luhan bed hairnya keliatan banget,abis dari bangun tidur sih,dasar kebo-_-

Krystal cuman ngangkat bahu, dan pergi ninggalin kita berdua sambil dadahin gue, dan bergumam kearah gue tanpa bersuara, 'Goodluck'

Gue memerah,

Sekarang tinggal gue sama Luhan disitu, dia nyamper ke gue, tepat dihadapan gue yang lagi duduk, tapi dia berdiri, "..Iya,Han?"

"Kita balik" dia narik tangan gue, gue ngangguk dan ngambil tas gue juga jalan sama dia,

Pas gue nengok buat ngeliat mukanya, muka dia masih baru bangun tidur banget sumfeh, ngeliat ke depan kayak orang ngapaaaa tau, tapi masih genggam tangan gue erat, bentar-bentar…

"Han, lo bangun tidur langsung kesini?" tanya gue tiba-tiba, "Yaiyalah, gue bangun tidur, langsung kaga ada lo, gue tanya Suho, lo lagi main tennis ama Krsytal, gimana nggak khawatir" jelasnya males,

Gue cuman senyum, "Gue nggak ada apa-apa kok,sama Krystal"

"Oh,gitu" poni Luhan agak nutupin matanya, gue langsung benerin poninya, "Beneran"

Perlahan dia senyum, "Iya, gue percaya kok"

"_**biar kalian bisa lanjut ke sex !"**_

GULP.

"Dio?"

"I-iya?" gue langsung ngalihin pandangan,"Lo kenapa langsung buang muka gitu sih? Gue ganteng banget ya?" canda Luhan,

Sebenernya ya..gara-gara gue inget yang dibahas ama Krystal, kalo tentang Luhan ganteng mah, dia emang udah ganteng kali—

Gue ngangguk pelan, "Aduh Dio," gue ngintip sedikit, "Lo manis banget" senyumnya lebar—

**ELO TUH CANTIK ADOH KENAPA SIH ADA GITU YA COWOK CANTIK KAYAK LO DAN—**

"udah yuk, langsung cabut" gue narik dia lanjut jalan,

HAAAAAH-_-

* * *

Sekarang gue dikamar Suho, Baek entah kemana, Luhan kembali molor dan Kai sama Sehun nggak tau lagi ngapain dikamarnya,gue nggak mau tau,

Gue lagi milih-milih foto Kaihun buat diprint-out, kan pas kemaren banyak banget yang nge paparazzi-in mereka, muakakakaka jenius.

"Sebenernya rencananya kita nggak ngikutin plan sih.." kata gue tiba-tiba, gue meluk guling sambil duduk sila dikasur Suho, Suho yang duduk dibawa atas karpet masih konsen milih-milih foto dari laptopnya yang udah dipindahin pula dari memori Luhan, Baekhyun sama Chen,

Suho nengok gue, "Aturan kan yang ngasih surat-surat itu ya, yang janjian ketemuan itu lho.." gue ngangguk, "Ya,nggak apa-apa sih,yang penting mereka jadian" senyum gue,

"Terus kalian udah gimana?" Suho natep gue penasaran,

Aaaah gue mulai ngerti pertanyaan dia menjurus kemana, "Nggak gimana-gimana" jawab gue pendek, "Lo?"

Suho balik natep laptop, "Gue rasa gue bakal 'lakuin' hari ini?"

WHAT.

"Ma-ma-maksud lo?!" gue sontak turun dari kasur dan duduk sebelah dia, melototin Suho, "Dio-_-" dia ngehela napas,

Gue ngegeleng pala, "Suho…Lo mau…" Suho nengok ke gue, "Make-out"

"OOOOOH" gue langsung ketawa nggak jelas, "..Gue kira langsung—" "YA NGGAK GITULAH" potong Suho, dia udah merah banget mukanya pas ngerti apa yang gue maksud,

Gue nyenderin pala dibahu Suho, "Kai sama Sehun gimana?"

"Asal lo tau aja, Kai sama Sehun udah make-out duluan pas kemaren abis ditembak," jelas Suho masang wajah males, gue ngerutin dahi, "…Gimana hari ini?"

Detik itu juga, gue sama Suho saling berpandangan,

"…."

Kita berdua langsung berdiri terus jalan pelan-pelan keluar dari kamar—

Dan berhenti didepan kamar Kaihun, naro telinga kita ke pintu itu..

Sumpah ya, Suho sama gue selalu sehati kalo soal ginian.

Gue ngulum senyuman, udah mikir yang nggak-nggak,sedangkan Suho gigit bibir bawah, berharap apa yang dia pikirin itu nggak jadi kenyataan—

"..Sehun…Sebentar—hyah! Kalo—ah…ntar ada yang denger.."

NGEHHHHHHHH

Gue sama Suho ngeblush parah pas denger desahan Kai, gila lo.

"Tahan sebentar—ini emang agak sakit diawal, tapi gue janji lo bakal suka setelah ini"

WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT

Gue ngerjap-ngerjapin mata,anjort itu Sehun suaranya kenapa gentle banget?

Watdepak,maksudnya—

"A-Ah ! sa-sakit.."

PFFFFFFFFTTTTTTT

Gue nggak percaya,gue nggak percaya,gue nggak percaya, kemaren baru jadian dan hari ini—

"Kalian ngapain didepan kamar kaihun?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

BAEKHYUNNNNNN !

Gue sama Suho sontak nutup mulut Baekhyun yang baru muncul bimsalabim,

"HAAFFGGHAAHH?! (apaa?!)" Baekhyun natep kita bedua gantian,gue nengok ke Suho, "Goodluck" gue ngelepasin tangan gue dari mulut Baekhyun dan turun dari lantai dua sambil ngedadahin Suho,

Oke…okee…tenang,Dio..

Balik ke kamar dan..

CKLEK.

Hmmm…gue celingak-celinguk, si Luhan masih tidur, hebat bener dah kalo soal tidur nih orang—

Gue nutup pintu balik dan nyamperin Luhan yang lagi tidur,

"Luhan….." gue ngelus pipinya,

Walah lembut amet, pake ponds si Luhan? "Lo pake ponds,han?"

"Kaga,clean and clear"

"HEEEEEE?" Luhan langsung narik gue,

Dan berhasil sekarang gue diatasnya, dan dia tidur—

NO.

NO.

NO.

NO.

"Hayo, lo mau ngapain?" kedipnya, gue cuman ngeblush, "Nggak apa-apa" jawab gue pendek,

Dia senyum manis, "Dio,"

"ya?"

"Boleh nggak,gue kenalin lo sama ortu gue?"

MMMMMM….PERTANYAANNYA YAA….

Gue makin ngeblush, dan pelan-pelan ngangguk, Luhan langsung nunjukkin deretan giginya, dia juha ngeblush, anjrit, manis.

"Han.."

"Iya?"

Now or never, dio.

"…Lo nggak pernah nyium gue.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

HAH.

Gue ngomong apa.

BRUKKKKKK!

Sontak Luhan yang ngalihin posisi, sekarang LUHAN yang nindihin gue—

"Ha—Mmmh !"

First kiss.

Gue masih ngeliat muka dia yang udah deket banget, dia yang nutupin mata, naro bibirnya dibibir gue, dan gue tau, dia memerah—

Perlahan gue juga ikut nutupin mata, dan..gue juga ngerasa disela-sela dia nyium gue, dia senyum.

Jadi ini yang namanya 'First Kiss', so this is the feelings, huh?

Gue suka.

Pelan-pelan dia ngelepas ciumannya, dan kita buka mata pas bareng—

"..Lu—Luhan.."

"Hm?" senyumnya manis, "..La-Lagi.." kata gue pake suara kecil,

Kenapa gue ngomong gitu.

Astaganagabonarjadiduabisulnya.(RADITYA DIKA?!)

Luha senyum lebar dan langsung nyium kening gue terus jatoh ke mulut gue,

Ta-tapi..

"Ha-han?" gue makin ngeblush,

Karena ciuman dia mulai turun ke leher, "mmmhm…" gigit bibir bawah,

Dan turun ke bahu gue—" Lu..Luhan.."

Luhan langsung berhenti dan ngejauhin diri dari gue,

Natep gue kaget sambil nutup mulutnya pake punggung tangan kanannya, dia merah banget—

Ya gue juga-_-

"Maaf,dio" dia balik badan dan duduk disudut kasur, "…Ini jadinya, kalo lo kelewat manis.."

Gue langsung ngulum senyuman, dan nyamper ke Luhan,gue meluk dia dari belakang—

"Nggak apa-apa kok han"

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba gue mikir gini, "Nggak apa-apa kenapa?" Luhan nengok dikit,

"…Kalo mau lanjut ya nggak apa-apa," gue nenggelemin muka kepunggung Luhan, "..Lagian gue juga nggak keberatan, kan itu elo" lanjut gue,

Aduh perasaan gue nggak bisa ditahan, gue jadi mau lebih dan lebih—

Luhan sedikit ngebalik badan, dan perlahan gue juga ngangkat kepala buat natap dia,

Dia ngedeketin wajahnya pas depan muka gue, tinggal beberapa senti juga jadi—

"..Dio"

Dan gue ngangguk,

Luhan langsung nyium kening gue,

ASDGHJKLQWETYIOPZXCVNM.

WHAT'S GONNA HAPPENNNNNNNNNNN

* * *

_**Annyeonghaseo,readers!^^**_

_**Mianhaeyeo sudah membuat nunggu lama, stay tune ya!**_

_**Soal POV, rencananya sih aku mau bikin semuanya tentang dio, abisnya emang cerita fokus ke dia, pokoknya terima aja ya jalan cerita yang kubuat,**_

_**Jeongmal kamsahamnida, wait next chap,saranghae!3**_


	6. sick day

**_Title : oh so life_**

**_Rate : PG 13/T_**

**_EXO MAIN CAST._**

**_WARNING : crack pair,nggak jelas,typo._**

**_Let's go._**

* * *

"_**Nggak apa-apa kok han"**_

"_**Nggak apa-apa kenapa?" **_

"…_**Kalo mau lanjut ya nggak apa-apa,..Lagian gue juga nggak keberatan, kan itu elo" **_

"_**..Dio"**_

***D.O POV***

Aduh,aduh,mukanya terlalu terlalu..kenapa gue mendadak roma irama..

"ngh!" gue sontak nutup mata, pas gue ngerasa nafasnya menerpa leher gue—

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

BRUK

"Maaf,Dio"

Hah?

Luhan yang sekarang meluk gue,nenggelemin wajahnya di bahu gue, gue bisa liat telinganya merah,

Pasti dia ngeblush parah, kayak gue.

"Gue nggak bisa ngelakuin itu ke elo" lanjut Luhan pelan, gue ngehela napas, "Lo nggak suka ya?"

Dia langsung ngelepasin pelukannya dan ngeliat mata gue lurus, "Bukan gitu"

"Terus gimana?" gue ngangkat sebelah alis, entah kenapa gue ngerasa agak kecewa.

Ah,apa dia ngerasa ilfeel karena gue nggak ada pengalaman sama sekali? "Gue—"

"Maaf,kalo gue nggak ada pengalaman soal beginian sebelumnya" potong gue tiba-tiba, "Abisnya kalo lo ngelakuin itu ke gue, lo bakal jadi yang 'pertama' buat gue" gue ngalihin pandangan,

"BUKAN GITU,DIOOOOO" Luhan narik muka gue tepat ke depan mukanya, dia udah ngeblush panas, "Aduh lo frontal banget sih.." katanya disela-sela nafasnya yang agak ngos-ngosan,

Dia ngegelengin kepala, "I want to treasure you" katanya dengan tatapan yang berubah serius,

"Lo terlalu berharga, gue jadi pingin ngejaga lo baik-baik dulu" lanjutnya pelan,

Oooh itu maksudnya..

Hm?

Anjrit.

GUE BARU NYADAR GUE HARI INI AGRESIF BANGET.

Gi-gimana ini—

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA JADI GITU MAKSUDNYA" sontak gue ngejauhin diri darinya terus balik badan, nutup muka pake kedua tangan gue,

Malu anjort.

Gimana sih perasaan lo kalo abis blak-blakan ke orang yang lo sayang—

"Lo marah ya,dio?" "Nggak!" jawab gue cepet,

Gue nengok ke belakang sedikit, mau liat raut wajah Luhan—

Annnn—kenapa dia udah masang 'puppy eyes'—AAAAHH I CANNOT.

Langsung aja gue buang muka lagi, "Gue malu jujur banget ke elo,han"

Pelan-pelan Luhan meluk gue dari belakang,

"Lo kira lo doang yang malu?"

Gue senyum dan nengok ke Luhan yang naro dagunya dibahu gue,

"Tapi sekarang begini aja ya?" tanyanya, gue masang wajah heran, "Maksud—Hmmp"

OH MAI DIA NYIUM GUE.

Gapapa sih.

Kita ciuman dalam waktu yang lama—tapi, dia—

"Ngh,ah—hmmp" gue baru nyadar, dia masukin lidahnya kedalem mulut gu-gue..

Gimana ini? Gimana ini? Gue harus gimana?

Sebentar,jadi ini yang namanya make-out?

"_**Ya,semacam ciuman pake masukin lidah,terus tuker saliva—"**_

Rasanya dagdigdugser, panas, ngebuat gue mabok kepayang, tapi gue suka.

Akhirnya dia ngelepas ciumannya dari gue,

Dan gue ngos-ngosan.

Kayak abis lari keliling pasar senen 20 kali.

Oke,gue aja nggak tau pasar senen dimana.

Luhan ngelus pipi kiri gue, dan gue ngegenggam tangannya—

Perlahan wajahnya yang serius jadi seneng, dia senyum lebar,

"Suka"

Aaaaaah manisnyaaa~

* * *

"Kita pulaaaaaang"

Gue sama Amber langsung masuk rumah, tanpa nge-bell,soalnya kita juga udah ada konci serep rumah jadi woleslah—

"EEEEH NAK DIO NAK AMBER UDAH PULAAANG?"

Gue nengok ke seorang ibu didapur, itu nyokap.

"Menurut mama?-_-" gue naro tas disofa, dan Amber saleman sama nyokap, nyokap langsung narik gue sama Amber,dipelukin-_-. "Adoh maaaaah-_-" keluh gue,

Nyokap ketawa dan ngelepasin pelukannya, "Gimana studytour-nya?" Amber ngangkat bahu, "Yaahh..gitulah" dia langsung pergi ke kamar, "Amber mau tidur"

Gue sama nyokap saling berpandangan dan balik natep Amber yang udah naik tangga lemes,

"Itu kaka kamu kenapa?" tanya nyokap, gue muterin kedua bola mata gue, "Berantem kali sama Krystal" jawab gue santai, ntar dah gue telfon si ital mau gue tanya, kepo abisnya gue.

Nyokap ngangguk ngerti, "Mama masak apa?Aku bantu deh" nyokap senyum denger omongan gue,

Pas udah selesai bantu-bantu,akhirnya gue makan malem sama nyokap berdua, "BERRRR, INI GUA AMA NYOKAP UDAH SELESAI MAKAN,ELO TURUN NAPA" tereak gue dari ruang makan, nyokap cuman ketawa denger gue,

nggak ada jawaban dari atas, arah kamar si ember bochor.

Gue ngehela napas keras dan nengok ke nyokap, "Papa mana,ma?"

"Kerja,sebentar lagi juga pulang" senyum nyokap, gue ngangguk.

Nyokap ngambil sop,nasi, sama air putih keatas nampan, "Anterin dulu gih ke kamar kakakmu,bujuk biar mau makan"

"Oke," gue ngambil nampannya dan jalan keatas naik tangga,nyamper ke depan pintu kamar Amber,

TOK TOK TOK

"Beeerrr,gue mau nganter makan nih, lo makan dong" kata gue males,

"Wooooi" nggak ada jawaban.

Gue ngegeleng kepala, "Gue masuk nih"

CKLEK.

Gue ngedapetin dia lagi duduk diatas kasur, meluk kedua lutut sambil megang hape ditangan kanan,

Kedua matanya sembap.

dateng ditiming yang nggak tepat yak.

"Ber, gue taro diatas sini ya" gue nyamper ke meja belajarnya dan naro disitu,

Kenapa si amber? Galau bener, krystal kah?

Gue nengok ke Amber, "Ital kenapa,ber?"

Amber langsung nengok ke gue pas gue nanya kayak gitu,

Sumpah serem-_-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Gue putus,dio"

HAH.

Gue melotot, "Ma-maksud lo?"

"Ital mutusin gue, itu maksud gue" ketusnya, gue nelen ludah—

Kayaknya pas studytour mereka rukun-rukun aja, kenapa..

Oh..

"_**Emangnya, hubungan lo sama kakak gue udah ada masalah apa aja?"**_

"_**Lo pasti ngeliat gue sama Amber sih rukun-rukun aja, sebenernya..Banyak,dio"**_

Gue nunduk sedih, padahal mereka mesra banget, dan gue dukung hubungan mereka,

Mereka kan juga saling sayang, dan pas studytour juga mereka sering gitugitu kan-_-

"Gue salah apa sih,dio" kata Amber pelan, dia nutup mukanya pake punggung tangan kirinya,

Aduh gue nggak tau harus apa, dengerin dulu aja kali ya..

"gue nggak ngerti kenapa ital tiba-tiba minta putus," dia ngelepasin tangan kirinya dari mukanya, dan mulai nangis pelan, "Pas banget turun dari bis, mau pulang, dia langsung minta putus" lanjutnya,

Baru tadi dong? Anjort.

Amber ngegelengin kepalanya, "Dia tuh aneh banget, padahal berkali-kali bilang sayang sama gue,kenapa tiba-tiba.."

"Mungkin dia punya alesan" potong gue pelan,

Amber nengok ke gue dan natep gue tajem,dia turun dari kasur dan nyamper ke gue,

"Emang lo tau apa,dio?" ketusnya, "Ya gue cuman bilang bisa aja dia punya alesan" ketus gue balik,

Amber ngedecak pelan, "hahaha, seandainya gue tau alesannya apa,kenyataannya kan gue nggak tau"

"Mungkin lo nyakitin dia tanpa sepengetahuan lo?" tanya gue lagi, gue rasa Amber udah muak dengan omongan gue,

"YANG ADA TUH ITAL YANG NYAKITIN GUE! APA-APA MINHO,APA-APA MINHO" bentaknya,

Gue ngerutin dahi, "Amber,Ital sama minho cuman—"

"LO TAU APA,DIO!"

Amber sontak dorong gue, dan gue ngenabrak meja belajar Amber, dan gue jatoh pastinya—

BRUK!

ZRASSSH

Anjrot.

Makanan yang tadi diatas meja belajar Amber, tumpah dari ujung kepala sampe ujung kaki gue.

Basah.

Amber melotot dan ngejauh dari gue, "Lo mending keluar deh,dio" ketusnya,

Gue berdiri dan narik kerahnya, "LO WOLES DONG, LO TUH KERAS KEPALA,BER ! PIKIRIN ITAL JUGA!"

"Heeehhh ! kalian !"

Kita bedua nengok,

Nyokap.

"Eleh,eleh teuing…itu ngapa baju kamu dio,basah.." nyokap nyamper ke gue dan narik gue,

Gue nundukkin kepala, "Ini—HATCCCHIII !"

Siplah,gue flu.

Makasih deh ber.

* * *

"Mama papa mau kerja,kamu nggak apa-apa dirumah sendiri?" bokap nanya gue yang duduk disofa lemes, gue ngangguk, "Nggak apa-apa pah," jawab gue pendek,

Bokap naro tangan kanannya ke kening gue, "Lumayan panas kamu, ntar jangan lupa obatnya ada diatas kulkas,makan juga itu sop mama ya" jelas bokap,

"Iya paaah,udah sana gih kerja,ntar telat" omel gue, bokap ngehela napas pelan dan jalan keluar rumah tapi sebelumnya dia tereak—

"JANGAN LUPA MINUM OBAT !"

Adoh-_- bokap.

Nyokap bokap gue emang dua-duanya kerja, jadi ya gue udah biasa sih.

Ng?

Gue ngeliat ke tangga, ah itu Amber lagi turun dari tangga, udah pake seragam mau berangkat sekolah, gue? Dilarang sama nyokap bokap,disuruh istirahat dirumah,padahal gue mau ke sekolah..

Gue buang muka dan balik nonton TV,

"Dio" gue diem nggak jawab panggilan entu ember, "Sori ya"

Akhirnya gue nengok dan natep dia tajem, "Sori?"

"Maaf maksud gue," senyumnya tipis, gue ngangguk pelan, "Lagian gue baru pulang dari studytour, jelas gue flu" kata gue,

Amber cuman ngangkat bahu, dan jalan mau keluar rumah, "Ber,makan dulu!" cegat gue,

"Hah?" gue natep dia males, "Jangan 'hah'-in gue, lo belom makan daritadi malem"

Amber senyum lebar, "Nggak apa-apa,ntar aja disekolah" dia nepok-nepok kepala gue, dan keluar dari rumah dengan santainya,

Tapi dariluar—

" CEPET SEMBUH YA!"

Sama aja kayak bokap-_-.

Tapi..

Gue nengok ke sekeliling gue,..

Sepi.

Ah iya,sms dari Luhan tadi pagi belom gue bales,gue ngambil hape dari kantong celana, dan buka sms,hetdeh udah ada 3 misscall aja dari dia, sama 2 sms..

_**From: Luhan**_

_**Pagi,dio:)**_

_**From: Luhan**_

_**Dio,lo kemana? Haloooo?**_

TING TONG TING TONG

Baru aja gue mau bales.

"Iyaaaa,Iyaaaa.."

Gue berdiri dari sofa dan jalan lemes ke pintu,

CKLEK.

"Yo"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"LUHAN?!"

Luhan ngedeketin mukanya ke gue, "Kusut amet lu"

"Ha-hah?" gue masih natep dia nggak percaya, "Lo nggak bales sms gue,gue khawatir" dia masuk kerumah gue santai,

Gue ngerutin dahi, "Eh gue kan belom nyuruh lo ma—" "Kenapa? Benci ya?" dia nengok ke gue dengan 'puppy eyes'-nya,

Aiishhh-_-

Hadeh udah deh kalo ada si lohan..

"Maaf nggak bales, barusan mau aja gue bales, eh lo nya ke sini.." Luhan nyamper ke gue, dan nepok kepala gue, "Lo nggak apa-apa?"

Gue diem dan ngeliat dia,

Sebentar.

Kok gue baru nyadar dia ganteng banget ya kalo pake seragam.

Kemeja dikeluarin, pake blazer, celananya juga cocok sama dia, sepatu nike, sama tas adidas yang biasa dia pake.

Luhan ngedeketin mukanya ke gue, dan naro keningnya dikening gue,

"Dio"

"Iya?"

"Lo sakit ya?"

"Iya"

"Sakit apa?"

"Flu"

Kita berdua diem beberapa menit, sampe akhirnya Luhan ngelepasin keningnya dari kening gue,

Gue ngangkat bahu, "Udah,lo sekolah gih ntar telat" Luhan geleng kepala,

"Nggak ah,disini aja" dia ngelepas sepatunya dan naro dirak sepatu langsung aja masuk kedalem,

Ngek.

"Han, ciyus dah lo ngapain sih" gue nyipitin mata, "Lo belom makan dio?"

Gue ngehela napas, bener-bener dah ni orang omongan gue aja nggak ditanggep—

"Belom"

Gue nutup pintu rumah dan masuk ke dalem, jalan ke dapur buat ngambil makan sama obat diatas kulkas,

Luhan nyamper ke meja makan dan duduk dikursinya, "Gue suapin"

Sontak gue ngeblush didapur, "Gue bisa makan sendiri,han" "Nggak, lo nggak bisa" jawabnya datar,

Pas gue bawa makanan ke meja makan dan duduk dikursi, si Luhan udah siap-siap aja megang sendok buat nyuapin gue,

"Lo kenapa nggak sekolah aja sih" kata gue pelan, "lo nggak suka banget ya gue disini?" sedihnya ngeliat gue, gue buang muka,

"Bukan gitu maksud gue,"

ADOOOOH JANTONG GUEEEEE.

"ntar lo ketinggalan pelajaran loh" lanjut gue, dan kembali nengok ke Luhan,

Luhan cuman ngangkat bahu dan natap gue datar, "Nggak ada lo,hampa"

"NGOK GOMBAL" kata gue kesel sambil memerah, Luhan senyum, "Gue serius"

Nggak peduli lo boong ato jujur, gue seneng han.

Selesai gue disuapin makan ama lohan dan udah minum obat, gue ke kamar dan tiduran diatas kasur,yang sekarang Luhan duduk disamping kasur gue,

"Han"

"Apa?"

"Jangan liat gue kayak gitu dong,ngeri-_-" kata gue pelan dan natep dia heran,

"Lo manis, mau gue serang"

"HAAAAAH" sontak gue narik selimut, luhan cuman ketawa ngeliat tingkah gue,

Dia narik selimut gue pelan, "Bercanda,dio"

Aduuuh udah ganteng,baik .

"Tapi lo kok bisa sakit gini sih?" tanya Luhan, gue senyum tipis dan nyeritain kejadian semalem plus tentang Amber..,

Luhan ngangguk ngerti, "Dio"

"Iya?" "Pas lo pulang kan berdua naik mobil sama Amber kan?" kata Luhan, "Hah? Iya,dia yang nyetir,abisnya emang mobil udah disekolah" gue miringin kepala,

Heran kenapa tiba-tiba Luhan nanya gitu,

"pas udah bubar, lo langsung pamit kan ke mobil duluan, tapi Amber masih ada ditaman sekolah," gue masih denger penjelasan Luhan serius,

"kebetulan gue lewat situ, mau nyamper mobil baek, gue mau nebeng" ngeng dasar Lohan-_-

Luhan ngehela napas, "Dan kebetulan juga ngeliat scene Amber diputusin."

JLEB.

Ini kenapa Amber yang diputusin gue yang nge-jleb.

"Lo denger nggak pembicaraan mereka?" tanya gue, "Nggak jelas, tapi bawa-bawa nama 'Minho', kakak kelas kita" jawab Luhan datar,

Minho..

"_**Kayak…kesalahpahamanlah, waktu gue deket sama **__**Minho**__**, terus Amber tuh nyuekin gue selama seminggu, ngejutekin, ampe pernah banting barang depan gue ngomel-ngomel"**_

"_**YANG ADA TUH ITAL YANG NYAKITIN GUE! APA-APA MINHO,APA-APA MINHO"**_

Ada apa dengan Minho-_-

Luhan langsung nyium kening gue,

"NGEH?!" sontak gue ngejauhin muka dari dia, dan nyentuh kening gue, "LU-LU-LUHAN?!"

Dia ketawa kecil, "Udahlah nggak usah dipikirin, itu kan urusan mereka" senyumnya,

"Iya sih.." gue nundukkin kepala,

Tapi ital juga udah ngebantuin gue juga dukung gue,begitupula si ember walau dia sering nyebelinnya naujubileh.

"Dio"

"Hm?"

"Gue mau nyium lo"

"HAH?!" gue nutup mulut gue pake dua tangan,

Apaaaa coba ni orang, absurrddd-_-

"ntar lo ketularan !" kata gue masih nutup mulut,

Luhan diem sebentar dan menerawang keatas, keliatan dia mikir sesuatu,

Akhirnya dia balik ngeliat gue dan senyum manis,

Dia narik kedua tangan gue dan nutupin mulut gue pake selimut,

Dan—

CHU

?!

Pas dia ngelepasin ciumannya,nafasnya..kerasa banget diwajah gue—

"Lu..han.."

"buat sekarang,kayak gini dulu aja ya" senyumnya,

Ini gue nggak kekontrol.

Muka gue udah merah tomat.

"Lo manis,dio"

GYAAAAAAAAAAAA

* * *

"ngh.."

Perlahan gue buka mata, dan ngerjap-ngerjapin kedua mata gue,

Sekarang jam berapa..

Gue ngambil hape tepat sebelah bantal gue, pas gue buka—

Jam 8 malem.

Hetdeh perasaan tadi masih siang..

Akhirnya gue nengok ke kiri—

?!

LUHAN.

Dia ketiduran disamping gue.

Gue ngangkat badan gue yang tadi tiduran jadi duduk, cuman ngeliat mukanya aja udah deg-degan.

Luhan tuh cantik, dia malah lebih ke putri tidur daripada pangeran tidur.

Ada dimana dia maniiiis banget tapi disisi lain, sebenernya dia manly dan gentle banget.

suka banget sama dia.

Pelan-pelan gue ngelus kepalanya,

Rambutnya tipis, halus. Dan..Baunya Luhan tuh khas banget.

Wangi.

"Mmmhmm.."

Ah,dia kebangun..

Luhan ngangkat kepala, dan ngerja-ngerjapin matanya,

Pas dia udah jelas ngeliat lurus ke gue, dia senyum lebar,

"Pagi,dio" katanya pelan,

Gue ketawa kecil, "Ini malem,Lohan." Gue masih ngelus kepalanya,

"Udah malem,nggak pulang aja?" tanya gue,

Luhan ngegeleng, dan ngelingkerin kedua tangannya ke pinggang gue, "Masih mau sama elo"

"Ntar nyokap bokap lo nyariin" omel gue, "Mereka kerja" jawabnya pendek,

Ngeng.

BRAAAAAAAKKK!

"MAMA PULANG ! DIO NGGAK APA-APA?!"

Hmp.

Mampus gue.

Gue sama Luhan sontak natep nyokap yang…aduh itu kenapa mukanya kusut..

Nyokap gue nyamper ke gue sama Luhan, tapi dia ngeliat Luhan dulu,

Luhan ngelepasin pelukannya dari gue dan berdiri dari kursi terus nundukkin kepalanya ngadep nyokap,

"Maaf ngeganggu,tante." Dia ngangkat kepala,

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Saya Luhan,pacar dio"

HAH ?! TERLALU FRONTAL !

mamposlah ane.

"Kamu…"

Aaa nyokap mau ngomong sesuatu,aduh,Lohannn lo ngapa oon bener siiih—

"Kamu cantik ya !"

Ngek.

Gue ngeliat nyokap gue heran, nyokap udah masang wajah berbinar-binar ngeliat Luhan,

"Saya cowok,tante" jelas Luhan, nyokap ngangguk ngerti, "Iya, kamu cowok tapi cantik kayak flower boy yang ada didrama-drama gitu deh" kata Nyokap seneng,

Plak.

Gue neplok jidat.

Nyokap nengok ke gue dan balik ngeliat Luhan, "Jadi kamu ngejagain Dio seharian ini?"

"Iya mah" jawab gue, "Luhan jagain dio daritadi pagi,pas mama papa sama Amber udah pergi"

Luhan senyum ngeliat gue dan balik ngeliat nyokap,

"Saya khawatir sama dio nggak bales-bales sms saya,makanya saya langsung nyamper kerumahnya, eh dia-nya ternyata sakit" Luhan berhenti sejenak, "terus saya ikut ngebolos mau nemenin dio" lanjutnya.

Hetdeh bener..

Nyokap ketawa kecil, "emang kenapa kok malah ngebolos?"

"Nggak ada dio,kerasa ada yang ilang,tante" ceplosnya mendadak,

BRUK !

Gue ngelempar bantal ke kepala Luhan, "GOMBAL !"

"Lah,tapi emang bener kok" Luhan natep gue datar,

KENAPA YA ADA MANUSIA YANG JUJURNYA KELEWAT SARAP DAN MASIH AJA MASANG TAMPANG NGGAK ADA DOSA—

Gue ngebuang muka sambil ngeblush, "Serah lo deh"

Nyokap ketawa geli ngeliat tingkah kita berdua,

"Yaudah makan malem yuk,mama tadi beli makanan pas perjalanan pulang" jelas nyokap, "Papa belom pulang ya?" "Iya,jadi kita makan duluan ya" jawab nyokap santai,

Akhirnya kita bertiga makan malem bareng,

Dan..

Entah kenapa ini suasana..

Hangat banget kalo ada Luhan.

Seneng.

Seneng banget Luhan bisa akrab sama nyokap.

Mana Luhan ganteng banget..

ADOOOH JANTUNG MANA JANTUNG—

Skip.

Selesai makan malem, Luhan pamit pulang tapi gue nganter sampe ke depan rumah,

"Han"

"Iya?"

Gue diem sejenak, "Makasih banget ya hari ini, gue..seneng.." muka gue udah memerah,

Luhan senyum manis, "Apapun buat lo,sayang" Luhan ngelus pipi gue,

"Kapan-kapan..main lagi.." kata gue gugup,

Luhan ngangguk denger gue,

Tapi…

Gue..

GREP.

Gue megang lengan Luhan, "Ja-jangan pergi dulu.."

DEG DEG DEG DEG DEG

DAG

DIG

DUG

HATIKU.

Kayak lagu,…

Sontak Luhan meluk gue erat,

Dan gue ngebales pelukannya, hangat.

"..Udah mendingan kan flunya?"

Gue ngangguk pelan, "Hmmm"

"Berarti boleh dong?"

"Hah?"

Dia ngelepasin pelukannya, dan narik dagu gue—

He kissed me.

Bibir gue nyentuh bibirnya, dan gue nggak tersungging—eh tersinggung.

Tentunya,karena itu Luhan.

Setelah kita ciuman cukup lama, dia ngelepasin ciumannya,

Dan naro keningnya dikening gue,

"Gue sayang sama lo"

Gue ngangguk, "Gue juga sayang sama lo,han"

Dia senyum lebar, dan balik meluk gue,

Gue pun juga bales pelukannya, "han.."

"hmm?"

"Ini gawat"

"Kenapa?"

"Kalo kayak gini terus gue nggak bakal ngelepasin lo,dan lo nggak akan pulang"

"Yaudah culik gue,nggak apa-apa kok kalo itu elo" katanya ketawa geli,

Gue ngeblush sambil nenggelemin muka ke bahunya,

Kalo begini terus mah dia nggak pulang-pulang wkwkwk—

Akhirnya gue ngelepasin pelukan gue dengan agak nggak rela,

"Hati-hati ya,han" senyum gue, Luhan ngebales senyuman gue dan jalan ke motornya,

Masang helm, dan nyalain motor,

Ketjeh.

Gue meluk diri gue sambil ngeliat Luhan yang lagi manasin motor,

"Dio"

Gue miringin kepala, "Ya?"

"Ntar gue telfon ya" senyumnya,

Gue ngangguk seneng,

"Iya"

* * *

"A'A DIOOOOO"

"IYA MAAAH"

"ADA TELFON NIIIH DARI A'A SUHOOOO"

"IYAAAAA"

Gue yang barusan abis nganter Luhan kedepan rumah balik kekamar,jalan turun dari tangga,nyamper ke telfon,

"Ya,halo?"

"DIO!"

"Iya,suho?"

"Lo kenapa nggak masuk?" tanyanya khawatir, "Gue flu,tapi udah nggak apa-apa kok,besok udah masuk" jelas gue,

Gue jalan ke sofa ruangtamu dan duduk selonjoran disitu,

"Luhan juga,gue nggak ketemu dia seharian" "Ah iya,dia ngejenguk gue seharian" jawab gue,

Suho diem bentar.

"HAH ?!"

"adododoh,woles suhoooo" "DIA NGAPAIN DIO? JE-LA-SIN."

Ah mampus-_-

"Nggak ada apa-apa-_-cuman sekedar ngejagain doang kok"

"Cius lo?!"

"Daripada ngomongin itu,gimana elo sama baek?"

Lagi-lagi Suho diem.

Kayaknya dia ngeblush parah dah gara-gara pertanyaan gue.

Sabodo,enak sih ngebully Suho^^ /plak

"Halo?Suho?"

"Ah,I-Iya"

Gue ngehela napas pelan, "Gimana?"

"Iya,gue ngelakuin itu sama dia"

HMPH.

WH-WHAT.

DA.

FAK.

" udah.." "Iya itu."

Hening seketika.

Kita berdua diem.

"Gimana elo,dio?" gue ngegeleng, "Nggak, kata Luhan dia mau ngejagain gue baik-baik—" "Baguslah,kalo dia beneran ngelakuin dan kasar, gue kungfu,boleh ya" ketus Suho,

Serem…

"Tapi..lo gimana bisa…"

"Ya gitu deh,..kebangun udah nggak pake apa-apa, dan ngeliat muka dia didepan muka gue, dia udah bangun dan senyum lebar,.."

AZZZZZ NGEDENGER CERITANYA AJA GUE UDAH NGEBAYANG GUE JADI SUHO DAN LUHAN JADI BAEKHYUN.

Mati ae gue.

"Dio" gue ngangkat kepala, ah itu nyokap.

"bentar,Suho" bisik gue,dan balik ngeliat nyokap,

Nyokap ngucek-ngucek mata, "Mama mau bobo duluan,itu katanya papa nggak pulang hari ini,terus si kaka belom pulang,jadi jangan dikonci dulu rumah,ya?"

Gue ngangguk dan senyum, akhirnya nyokap balik ke kamarnya,

"Iya,Suho,lanjot" kata gue santai, "Rasanya ya gitu deh" lanjut Suho,

Gue ngeblush, "Berarti…lo yang baru-baru jadian udah duluan dong dari Lay sama Chanyeol?-_- mereka kan baru make-out"

Suho ketawa geli,

"AH IYA!"

Sontak gue kaget,Suho tiba-tiba tereak, "Ngapa dah-_-"

"tadi di sekolah, kaka lo berantem!"

Hah?

CKLEK.

Gue nengok, kearah pintu depan,

Itu Amber..

"Pas jam makan siang, gue ngeliat dia kayak adu bacot gitu sama Minho, terus tiba-tiba ada si Krystal, naaah Minho sama Amber nyaris mau maen tekondo tuh eh tapi gatau juga sih—"

Gue jalan nyamper ke pintu depan,

Ngeliat Amber lagi buka sepatu,

"Halo? Dio?"

Dan Amber balik badan—

Mata sembap,

Pipi bengkak,

baju banyak cipratan darah,

kening lecet,

paha,lutut juga kaki banyak luka,

"Lo denger gue nggak,dio? Haloooo?"

Amber kenapa?

* * *

_**Haihai,mianhae apdet lama, abis pulkam nich /plak**_

_**Oiya bentar lagi masuk sekolah, jadi gue bakal lama apdetnya,lebih lama dari yang ini ato yang sebelumnya-_- mianhae,ne? tapi pasti kulanjut**_

_**Yang minta nc hansoo,WUAHAHAHAHAHA PASTI KECEWA.**_

_**Maunya sih kukasih nc, tapi emang nggak apa-apa di rate T begini?-_-**_

_**Lanjot.**_

_**Ada apa dengan Amber?**_


	7. mine !

**_Title : oh so life_**

**_Rate : PG 13/T_**

**_EXO MAIN CAST._**

**_WARNING : crack pair,nggak jelas,typo._**

**_Let's go._**

* * *

"Lo denger gue nggak,dio? Haloooo?"

**PIP. **

Seketika gue matiin hape—Nggak ngelanjutin pembicaraan gue sama Suho,

Yang gue pikir sekarang adalah, kakak gue kenapa?

Amber natap gue kosong, pandangan matanya seolah-olah dia nggak berdaya sama sekali,

Dan itu ngebuat gue agak ngeri sama kondisi kakak gue yang alami sekarang,

Kakak gue yang sekarang bukanlah Amber yang biasa ngejailin gue dengan ketawa riangnya,

Tapi Amber yang sembunyi dibalik semua itu.

"..Amber.."

Gue menyebut namanya pelan, dan dia masih natap gue kosong,

Mata sembapnya gue yakin itu karena dia nangis, dan gue rasa masih baru-baru ini,

Gue ngedeketin dia perlahan, "Siapa yang ngebuat lo gini?"

"..Minho.."

Minho?

"Keparat" lanjutnya,

Gue natep Amber heran, "Ber?" "Dia cuman manfaatin Krystal buat taruhannya"

Apa? Gue nggak ngerti..

"Sekarang Minho dimana?" "Disekolah" jawabnya,

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, gue ngambil jaket kulit gue dari laci deket rak sepatu, dan make jaket itu,

Gue make sepatu dan baru aja gue ngelewatin Amber, dia nahan lengan kiri gue tanpa noleh sedikitpun,

"Ini bukan urusan lo, Dio"

Gue noleh dan natep dia dari belakang tajem, "Kakak gue dibuat begini apa gue harus diem aja?"

"Lo cuman bikin gue tambah susah" ketusnya,

Gue tau dia harus berkata tajem gitu cuman buat gue nggak ikut campur urusannya,

Tapi, itu nggak mempan.

Langsung aja gue tepis tangannya dan buka pintu, jalan keluar tanpa noleh ngeliat Amber,

**GREP**

Lagi-lagi dia nahan gue, kali ini dengan megang punggung jaket,

"..Gue mohon.."

Akhirnya gue memilih buat nengok, "Jangan, Dio…Gue nggak mau lo kenapa-napa.."

**Amber nangis.**

Tuhan, ini pertama kalinya gue ngeliat kakak cewek gue yang sifat dasarnya cowok banget,

Dari lahir, ini pertama kalinya.

Ini pertama kalinya gue ngeliat Amber nangis.

Emang, itu nyentuh hati gue juga, dan gue ngerasa nggak enak,

Gue cuman bisa ngeliat dia nangis dengan ngerutin dahi, bingung harus ngelakuin apa,

Percaya sama gue, sebejat-bejatnya seorang kakak dihadapan gue,

Tapi gue sayang sama dia.

Dan siapapun orangnya yang nyakitin kakak gue ini,

Gue nggak akan mudah memaafkannya.

Dari kecil, gue itu cengeng dan manja, selalu aja dibully temen-temen sekolah,

Dan cuman Amber yang bisa jadi temen gue,yang selalu nolong gue, yang selalu ngebela gue, yang selalu ngehibur gue,

Bagi gue, Amber bagaikan pahlawan.

Ngeliat seorang pahlawan menangis dihadapan lo itu,

Lo yang seorang manusia yang hanya bisa manja,dibela,ditolong,dihibur, sama dia..

Ngerasa kayak lo tuh nggak guna.

Nggak bisa berbuat apa-apa buat nolongin pahlawan lo,

Dan itu perasaan yang bener-bener nggak enak banget gue rasain sekarang,

Tapi..

"Amber"

Dia masih terisak-isak nangis, dan dipandangan gue, ini Amber yang keliatan cantik,

Gue benci ngeliat dia nangis, "Amber,dengerin gue" gue megang kedua bahunya,

Berhasil ngebuat dia ngangkat kepala dan ngeredain isakannya,

"Gue tau gue itu seorang pengecut yang nggak bisa apa-apa ber,"

Dia natep gue heran dengan kedua matanya yang ngalirin air mata deras,

"Tapi seorang pengecut bisa nolongin seorang pahlawan"

Gue senyum lebar, "Kali ini," gue berhenti sejenak,

"Gue yang nolong lo"

Ambang gerbang sekolah, dan ini dikunci, mau nggak mau gue harus lewat pager ini,

Dan yah, ini pertama kalinya gue ngelewatin pager dengan cara manjat dan loncat,

Done.

Gue celingak-celinguk, dan heran satpam yang jaga patrol disini kemana,

Well, misi utama gue ya nemuin si Minho itu.

Saat gue udah nyampe dipintu lebar sekolah, gue geter-geterin tuh pintu,

Dan baru nyadar emang ada gembok yang nempel disitu, udah dikunci,

Nggak heran, ini jam malem—hah?

Kalo pintu ini udah digembok, berarti satpam disini udah ngepatrolinya dong?

Terus gimana Minho masuk kesini..

Dan gimana cara Amber keluar darisini..

Selintas pikiran gue langsung ke 'halaman belakang sekolah', dan gue jalan kesana buat nyari pintu masuk,

Pintu belakang sekolah dikunci, tangga darurat juga, gue nengok ke lain arah, dan nyipitin mata,

Ada pintu yang kebuka sedikit, dan itu..

Pintu kantin?

Bener. Minho masih disini

Gue lari kecil kearah sana dan masuk perlahan,

Gelap.

Seketika gue mikir Amber yang tadi masih nahan gue dan gue nggak peduliin langsung pergi,

Gue naik aja motornya, yaudahlah..

Hm?

Ada banyak suara kerumunan—

Dari balik dinding gue ngintip,

Banyak orang-orang, mereka murid sini, keadaan kantin yang gelap diterangi oleh lentera warna oranye disetiap sudutnya,

Tempat kantin yang biasa dijadiin tempat gosip juga makan para murid,

Seketika berubah kayak pangkal preman,

Dan kenapa mesti kantin sekolah? Kayak nggak ada markas lain aja,

Mana malem-malem gini pula, satpam patrol gimana sih, mestinya harus diperketat ronda malemnya,

Di meja kantin ujung gue ngeliat target gue bersama beberapa cewek dengan ngerangkul keduanya pake lengan dia,

Itu Choi Minho,

Kenapa dia malah asik sama yang lain? Bukannya sekarang dia udah punya Krystal?

Sebentar, jangan bilang tadi Amber disini dan jadi bahan gebukan buat ngehibur mereka,

Dan disuruh mereka pulang karena mereka bosen?

Bukannya sok tau, tapi gue selalu bener dalam soal beginian.

Dan..terkadang gue ini bener-bener nekat—

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bangsat, lo apain kakak gue?"

Pesta kuno mereka berhasil gue buat ancur, dengan ngebikin suasana canggung.

Semua hening, dan gue masih natep tajem lurus kearah Minho yang ngeliat gue datar,

"Bajingan, bisa-bisanya ngebuat kaka gue ancur dengan ngerebut pacar dan ngebuat Amber jadi kepuasan diwaktu luang lo dengan cara nyiksain dia" Minho ketawa kecil denger omongan gue,

Gue cuman ngehela napas kesel, "Segitunyakah lo benci sama dia?"

Murid-murid disini natep gue nggak suka, dan gue nggak peduli.

Gue tau gue disini cuman sendiri, nggak ada yang mihak gue.

Dan gue tau abis ini gue bakal berakhir terkapar dirumah sakit.

Tapi gue harus nolong seorang pahlawan gue, apapun caranya.

"Sebenernya sih gue belom puas nyakitin kaka lo yang rada bego itu" Minho ngelepas rangkulannya dari kedua cewek yang duduk disebelah kanan kiri dia, dia berdiri dan nyamper ke depan gue,

Dia ngangkat bahu, "Well, setaun yang lalu gue udah ngegebet Krystal duluan, dan udah jadi temen deket sama dia, heran sama cewek keparat itu malah lebih memilih Amber"

"Krystal bukan keparat, sekarang dia udah jadian sama lo kan? Apa lo belom puas?" gue najemin pandangan kedua mata gue,

"Whoa, gue jadian ama dia bukan gegara gue masih suka sama dia bro," Minho ketawa kecil dan ngambil sesuatu dari saku celananya, "Look at it, I got this, great isn't it?"

"Mercedes?"

Gue ngegeleng pelan, "Lo jadian sama Krystal, cuman supaya dapet mobil?"

"Yap, baru tadi gue putusin" katanya pake watados, "Lagian, gue ngancem Krystal kalo dia nggak jadian sama gue, Amber bakal gue sakitin, dan yah, dia jadi mau deh, heran kenapa dia begitu sayang sama cewek maho gitu—"

**BUK!**

Minho terduduk dan megang pipinya kesakitan,

Pukulan mendarat ke pipinya dari gue, "Gue bakal manggil polisi, lo udah keterlaluan"

Langsung aja gu ambil hape dari jaket dan nelfon polisi sambil ngeedarin pandangan ke seluruh ruangan kantin,

Mereka yang memihak Minho, natep gue penuh dendam—

"Pak, saya ada di SMA Jisung, dikantin belakangnya, saya dalam bahaya—" "Dio?" "..Lay?"

**PLAK!**

**BRUK!**

Handphone gue ditepis sama salah satu temen Minho dan gue didorong sama Minhonya sendiri ke lantai,

Anjaylah tadi gue salah nomer malah ketelpon Lay, itu gimana—

"lo sama Amber nggak jauh beda begonya," Minho yang udah berdiri dan natep gue penuh meremehkan, dia nengok ke handphone gue yang tergeletak nggak jauh dari kakinya—

**PRAK ! PRAK ! PRAK !**

Dia nginjek abis-abisan handphone gue, orang-orang sekeliling gue bersorak ria dan gue yang terduduk nggak berdaya cuman bisa nontonin acara itu,

Setelah puas nginjek abis-abisan hp gue, Minho nyamperin gue dan naro kakinya di bahu gue terus neken keras ke dinding,

Ngebuat gue ngeringis kesakitan, "Sekarang lo bisa apa?"

"Nyali lo besar juga ya, sendiri aja dateng kesini, bisa apa lo?"

"Kakaknya gagah kok adeknya pecundang sih, HAHAHAHA"

"yaelah cowok rapuh kea dia mah abisin juga beres"

"bener juga tuh, abisin aja, minho!"

"ABISIN!"

"ABISIN ! ABISIN ! ABISIN !"

Murid-murid disini seketika nyorakin gue dengan seenak jidatnya,

Dan gue cuman senyum licik natep Minho, "Iya, abisin gue aja"

Minho malah natep gue heran,

"Kan kalo lo abisin gue, gue masuk rumah sakit nih, nah ntar kan polisi nanya-nanyain gue kenapa, tinggal buat mereka ngejar kalian semua aja ampe mampus"

Omongan gue berhasil ngebuat sekeliling gue diem seribu bahasa dan natep gue ketakutan,

"Kenapa? Nggak jadi nih?" gue masih natep Minho males,

**BUK !**

Dia nonjok gue, dan gue terkapar dilantai—

**BAK! BUK! BUK!**

Gue ditendang-tendang sama dia layaknya gue suatu boneka nggak guna,

"Kalo lo pingsan disini, tinggal kubur aja idup-idup susah amet!"

Jiah, pecundang.

Dengan sekuat tenaga gue berdiri, tapi Minho nonjok gue sekali lagi dan ngebuat gue ngehantam dinding keras,

Kerumunan balik nyorakin kita berdua,

"ABISIN ! ABISIN ! ABISIN !"

Minho nahan bahu gue, dan nge-dengkul perut gue berkali-kali,

**BUK ! BUK ! BUK !**

Gue kembali terkapar ke lantai, dan megang perut gue kesakitan,

Darah dari mulut gue nyiprat ke lantai,

Dan gue nggak bisa berhenti setengah jalan.

Gue harus ngelawan—

Mungkin segenap nyawa gue masih ada, jadi gue langsung berdiri dan narik pala Minho terus ngedengkul wajah 'CANTIK'nya itu berkali-kali,

Hidungnya gue berhasil patahin dan gue sikutin leher belakangnya sampe dia jatoh batuk darah ke lantai,

Gue tendang alat vitalnya dari belakang, gak lupa gue hantam kepalanya dengan pukulan maut gue,

Kerumunan pun sunyi—

Dan gue berdiri lemes ngedarin pandangan,

"Hai, gue Do Kyungsoo, seorang pecundang yang berniat nolongin seorang pahlawan, Amber"

Lo pasti heran, kenapa gue bisa berkelahi kotor kayak gini?

Gue dilatih boxing diem-diem sama Amber.

Dan yah, Amber itu sosok model gue.

Pahlawan gue.

Napas gue terengah-engah, dan seorang cowok yang berambut pirang deket meja kantin yang nggak jauh dari gue natep gue tajem megang pukulan baseball,

Gue masih belom puas.

Amber deserve more than this,

"BANGSAT!"

Dia lari kearah gue dengan berniat mukul kepala gue—

Tapi gue ngindar dan nyikut belakang leher cowok itu, tendang dia ampe jatoh dan nginjek-injek palanya ampe mukanya rusak,

**BAK ! BUK !**

Gue terduduk dilantai, ternyata ada beberapa orang yang mukul gue pake pukulan baseball,

Pecundang, main pake benda.

Yang murni dong pake tangan.

**GREP**

Kerah gue ditarik, pas gue angkat kepala,

Itu Minho.

Dia natep gue penuh amarah, "Annyeong, Do Kyungsoo"

Dia bakal ninju muka gua keras, dan gue udah gak bisa apa-apa,

Ancurin aja muka gua, makasih dah

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"permainan kalian selesai"

Gue noleh lemes,

"Lu-Luhan…"

Temen-temen yang lain juga dateng, Amber juga,..

Lay langsung nendang Minho ampe jatoh, gue yang udah lemes juga hampir jatoh,

Tapi ditahan sama Luhan.

Disaat yang lain lagi ngurusin orang-orang itu, Luhan meluk gue,

Sekilas dengan pandangan mat ague yang nggak terlalu jelas gegara rada ngantuk,

Gue bisa liat kedua mata Luhan berkaca-kaca,

"Lo goblok banget" timpalnya,

Gue cuman ketawa kecil, "Makasih"

Dan detik itu,

Saking lelahnya,

Gue nutup mata buat tidur..

* * *

"…hmmm.."

"Dio!"

"Kyungsoo!"

**BRUK!**

"Ada-daw!" gue ngebuka mata, ternyata Amber udah meluk disebelah kanan dan mama disebelah kiri,

Gue cuman melongo aja mereka nangis-nangisan nggak jelas,

Setelah mereka semua ngoceh dan gue iyaiya aja,

Dan manusia itu datang..

"Hei"

Gue noleh, "Ah, Hei"

Mama sama Amber berpandangan satu sama lain, "Kita duluan deh ya" mama narik Amber keluar dari kamar,

"Feel better?"

"Mmhmmnn" gue ngangguk pelan,

Cowok itu pake kaos abu-abu yang dibalut kemeja kotak-kotak item merah, bagian kedua lengannya digulung sesikut, jeans biru tuanya diatas mata kaki, dan gue ngeh dia make dua gelang di tangan kirinya,

Dia nyamperin gue, dan gue masih natep dia datar, "Kenapa,han?"

Luhan selalu ganteng dimanapun atau kapanpun=_=

Ini sebenernya gue lagi tereak-tereak dalem hati,

Heran ngapa gua punya cowok secetar ini.

Tanpa ngejawab pertanyaan barusan, Luhan nyium mulut gue, neken dalam waktu yang lama,

Gue nutup kedua mata perlahan,

Bisa gue rasa panas dimuka gue, pelan-pelan dia megang leher gue buat nahan ciuman,

Selepasnya dia nyium mulut gue, dia pindah nyium ke kening terus ke pipi gue,

"Jangan lakuin hal nekat kayak gitu lagi" pandangannya berubah jadi sinis,

Gue cuman ngangkat bahu, "Gue nggak bisa janji"

Dia ngehela napas keras dan meluk gue erat,

"Lo bego.."

Gue ngangguk pelan, "he-eh"

"Maafin gue ya han" lanjut gue pake helaan napas,

Sebenernya gue juga rada nggak enak ngebuat temen-temen khawatir, apalagi emak, Amber ama Luhan=_=

Yah, gue akuin emang gue nekat.

Tapi cuma itu yang harus gue lakuin disaat yang pas waktu itu..

"Semuanya udah nggak apa-apa kok, han" gue meluk dia perlahan,

Dia ngangguk lemes dalem pelukan gue,

"..Semuanya udah nggak apa-apa.."

* * *

"ANAK TERBEGO DI DUNIAH!"

"Ya ya ya=_="

Sore ini dikelas setelah bubar, gue masih diomelin sama Baek juga Chen Chanyeol. Sehun, Xiumin sama Kai cuman manggut-manggut, sedangkan Luhan ngeliat gue datar tanpa protes apapun sambil nopang dagu,

"Terus ceritanya lo ajak gulat si Minho?" tanya Kai, gue cuman bales anggukan,

Luhan ngangkat sebelah alis, "Lo bisa berantem?"

"Anjaylah emang dimata lu gue kea apaan sih-_-"

"anak anjing"

Hetdah.

Gue muterin kedua bola mata gue, "Gue diem-diem diajarin boxing sama Amber dari kelas 5 SD ampe smp kelas 3"

"WHOAAAAAA"

Serentak mereka nyorakin gue, kecuali Luhan yang masih nopang dagu datar ngeliat gue.

"LO NGEGULAT?" si achen ngeliat gue berbinar-binar—"Boxing,centong"

"OOOOOO"

Lagi-lagi mereka serentak ngucapinnya=_=

Gue ngehela napas dan berdiri juga ngambil tas ransel gue, "Udah ah, gue mau cabut"

"Yaudah ayo" Luhan ikut berdiri dan jalan duluan didepan gue, "EEEEEH TUNGGUIN!" tereak si Chen,

Sabodo dah.

Keluar dari kelas, gue sama Luhan lewatin koridor, pas nengok ke Luhan dia udah make handsfreenya dari ipod yang disaku celananya,

Dan gue ngeliat Amber sama Krystal dideket tangga, gue memilih buat berhenti,

Luhan yang nyadar langsung nengok ke gue, dengan ngangkat sebelah alis,

Gue ngangkat dahu nunjuk ke Amber, dan Luhan ngikutin arah pandang mata gue,

Kayaknya Amber sama Krystal baik-baik aja, Krystal keliatan mandang Amber kayak perasaan sayang banget dan kenapa si Amber balik natep datar?

Nggak lama, Amber ngeh kalo gue sama Luhan liatin, jadi dia pamit sama Krystal dan nyamper ke ki—

Eh?

Ko dia pamit?

Biasanya barengan sama ital sambil ngerangkul terus beb-beb'an=_=

"Yo" Amber nyapa gue, dan gue ngeliat Ital yang nggak jauh dari sini cuman ngangguk ngeliat gue, dan gue bales anggukannya, tapi Ital langsung pergi turun ke bawah,

Gue langsung natep Amber heran, "Jadi…?"

"Gue nggak balikan kok sama Ital"

Hmph.

"Ta-Tapi lo tau kalo dia—" "Iya, dia di ancem ama Minho kan supaya putus ama gue yang sebenernya dia gak mau gue disakitin, gue tau kok" potong Amber santai,

Gue ngangkat sebelah alis, "Terus..?"

Amber cuman senyum tipis dan ngangkat bahu, "Kadang apa yang lo gak mau lepas harus dilepasin"

"Ta—" "Udah ya, gue cabut duluan, bye" Amber cuman ngelambain tangan dan pergi turun tangga,

Gue diem bentar dan nengok ke Luhan, "Kakak lo tegar banget ya"

"mmmhm.." gue buang muka dan ngangguk pelan, kita berdua turun dari tangga dan jalan keluar dari gedung sekolah, baru beberapa langkah udah di luar gedung mau ke gerbang—

**NGIIIIIIIIIIIIUUUUNG**

Wanzret. Itu bunyi apaan—laler?

"Lu kentut, dio?" gue pelototin Luhan, "Enak aja lo!"

Gue celingak-celinguk, gegara entu bunyi makin lama makin keras, dan bukan gue aja yang denger atau ngerasa—

"Eh apaan tuh!" gue nengok sekeliling ternyata semua murid yang baru mau pulang juga pada ngeh dan nunjuk-nunjuk ke atas,

Gue sama Luhan saling berpandangan dan sontak nengok ke atas,

"**HO-HO-HO-HOOOOO~"**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kakak lu ngapa han…" gue nyipitin mata,

Luhan cuman diem dan ngeliatin datar,

Itu Taeyeon nuna, inget kan? Kakaknya Luhan.

Dia lagi naik helikopter coba, itu kenapa dah=_=

Mana tadi tawanya mirip banget kea santa pula ngeng.

"LUHAAAAN? DIMANA ENGKAU BERADAAAAA?" tereaknya pake toa,

Dengan santai Luhan natep datar dan ngangkat tangan,

"OOOO KAU DISANA RUPANYA ! PAK BEJO TURUNIN DISINI !"

…oke…

Gua kira dia bakal bener-bener nurunin helikopternya yang segeda bagong itu disini,

Ternyata dia nurunin tangga tali gitu dari helikopternya dan turun—

Eh dia nggak sendiri, ada dua cewek lagi sama dia..

**BRUK!**

Beh, mereka bertiga turun kea gaya Charlie angels gitu deh,

Pas jalan rada kea model, dan berkibar-kibar rambutnya tapi—

"LUHAAAANNNNNNN"

Sifatnya mungkin ngebuyarin imej mereka,well..

Mereka bertiga langsung melukin Luhan, dan gue cuman ngeliatin mereka berempat macem reunian.

Luhan keliatan nggak suka, tapi dia diem aja.

Gue cuman nahan tawa gegara ekspresi si Luhan rada lawak, "Apa kabar hannn?" kata cewek yang rambut ikel item sepunggung, Luhan ngejauh dari mereka dan jalan nyamper ke gue, dia ngerangkul gue,

"Lo ngapa kak disini?"

"Heh, cewek gue nanyain kabar lo, jawab napa—EHHHH KYUNGSOO YA?!"

Gue melotot gegara kaget si Taeyeon suaranya kea emak-emak gitu=_=

Pelan-pelan gue ngangguk malu, "Kak lu nakutin cowok gua" ketus Luhan,

"COWOK LO?!" sontak dua cewek dibelakang Taeyeon,

Gue ngeblush parah, perasaan gue antara malu,bangga dan seneng—

Aduh-_-

"HAI AKU TIFFANNY ! PACAR TAE !" cewek yang tadi nanya kabar Luhan itu ternyata ceweknya Taeyeon, dia nyaris mau nyium pipi gue tapi ditepis ama Luhan,

"Dan gue Jessica, temen Taeyeon sama Tiffanny sekaligus Luhan" senyum cewek rambut pirang itu manis—

JE—

**JESSICA?**

"_**Temen kakak gue, namanya Jessica, Tadinya gue suka sama dia dan juga deket , sampe akhirnya pas sebelum gue mau nyatain perasaan gue, dia udah jadian duluan sama temen deket gue,Donghae"**_

HIYAK PLESBEK.

Jessica nuna senyum lebar dan itu bener-bener—

OMI GOT SYAIN BRAIKT… [omygod,shine bright]

Gue balik senyum, "Do Kyungsoo"

"Uwaaaa, mata kamu besar yaaa, terus bibir kamu…kissable banget.." Tiffanny kagum-kagum ngeliat wajah gue,

Gue cuman diem ngeblush, nggak tahu harus jawab apa—"Weh, nggak boleh deket-deket ama dio" Luhan narik gue,

"Han, lo ngomong apa gitu sama orang yang baru balik dari LA" Taeyeon nuna ngangkat dagu ngarahin ke Jessica nuna,

LA? Los Angeles?'

Luhan cuman ngangkat bahu, "Hm, seneng bisa ngeliat lo lagi" katanya datar, Jessica ngangguk, "Ne, gue kangen banget sama lo han"

**WHATDA.**

Oke…..

Tenang, Jessica nuna kan udah ada pacar..

"Well, gue sama Tiff mau duluan, reunian yang bener yap" Taeyeon ngerangkul Tiffanny dan ngelambain tangan juga langsung pergi,

Jessica nengok ke gue, "Kyungsoo"

"I-Iya?" "Boleh pinjem Luhannya sebentar?" senyumnya,

Nggak.

"Apa-apaan.." Luhan natep dia tajem, "Lo mau apaan sih?"

Jessica cemberut ngeliat Luhan, "Heh, gue baru balik dari LA mestinya lo seneng dong, gue kangen banget tau udah lama kita nggak jalan-jalan bareng"

"Kangenin tuh cowok lo" kata Luhan datar,

"Gue udah putus"

Emampus.

Gimana ini, mulai panik gua.

Luhan ngehela napas pelan, "Oh" katanya singkat.

"Jadi…." Jessica balik ngelirik gue,

Gue nggak mau, gue maunya sama Luhan, gue nggak mau kemana-mana, apalagi dibawa ama elo,

Nggak.

Nggak.

Nggak,

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Boleh"

Luhan melototin gue, "Dio?!"

"Kenapa? Jessica nuna kan baru balik dari LA, kalian mestinya reunian dulu aja, besok kan kita bisa ketemu lagi han" senyum gue,

Jessica ngangguk seneng, "Tuh denger hann, ayo yuk ke game center kayak duluuu"

"Tapi—" "Luhan, nanti malem gue telfon, gue janji" singkat gue langsung ngecup bibirnya,

Dia masih natep gue gak enak, tapi gue ngedorong dia jalan sama Jessica,

Jessica tanpa basa-basi pun ngangguk kearah gue, dan narik Luhan pergi ngejauh dari gue,

Luhan masih nengok ke belakang ngeliat gue khawatir, gue cuman bales senyum tipis sambil ngedadahin dia,

Dan ngegumam, "Saranghae"

Kayaknya dia ngerti, baru aja dia bales, dia udah ditarik pergi—

"Nggak apa-apa tuh?"

Gue noleh,

Hiyak para kubluk baru dateng=_=

"Yakin dibawa ntu cewek elu kaga apa-apa?" lanjut Kai, gue cuman ngangkat bahu, "Yah…"

Sehun senyum licik, "Apapun caranya lo harus pertahanin Luhan ya"

"Gue tau" gue natep dia tajem, "Yodahlah, gue mau cabut"

Abis pamitan ama mereka semua, gue langsung keluar dari gerbang sekolah dan jalan ke tempat pemberhentian bus, ngeliat ke belakang..

Aduh, dada gue sakit banget..

Apa gue cemburu ya?

Ah emang,

Pasti gue cemburu. Bangetngetnget

Terus kenapa gue malah ngelepasin dia dan ngebiarin dia dibawa sama orang yang paling gue waspadai?

Absurd emang..

"Haaaaah=_="

* * *

Malem, kira-kira udah jam 8-an.

Gue belom nelfon Luhan.. apa gue telfon sekarang aja ya? Mungkin dia udah dirumah,

Gue nyamper ke kasur dan duduk ditepi kasur, ngambil iphone gue dari kantong celana dan baru aja gue mau nelfon,

Ringtone lagu boyz II men gue bunyi, ada telfon dari..

Krystal?

**CKLEK.**

"Halo?"

K: "Hei.."

G: "Krystal? Kenapa tal?"

K: "Lo lagi apa, dio?"

G: "Ha? Lagi.. duduk aja dikasur, lo?"

K: "Sama.."

G: "…Lo mau ngomongin soal Amber ya?"

K: "…Hehehe.."

G: "Sini gue dengerin"

K: "Lo tau nggak.. Gue kira gue—"

G: "Bakal balikan ama Amber? Yap gue juga ngira gitu, tapi ya.."

K: "Tadi dia bilang.. 'suatu hari lo bakal berterima kasih dengan gue yang ngelepasin lo', gue nggak ngerti, dio.."

G: "Amber mah emang susah dingertiin Tal.."

K: "Gue masih sayang banget sama Amber, Dio.."

G: "Iya gue tau ko, gue tau gimana kalian berdua berjuang buat ngelindungin satu sama lain"

K: "..Tapi.."

G: "Ital, mending lo tenangin diri lo dan nyoba buat lepasin, gue tau susah, tapi mau gimana lagi"

K:"….."

G:"Ital, maaf gue nggak bisa bantu apa-apa.."

K:" Nggak apa-apa kok, gue cuman butuh seseorang buat ngedengerin curhatan gue aja, thanks ya.."

G: " mmhmm.. buat nyemangatin lo, gimana kalo besok pulang sekolah gue traktir makan?"

K:"eh ciyus?!"

G:"enelan w ga oong"

K: "BOLE BOLE!"

G:"Okelah, besok pulang sekolah digerbang gue tunggu"

K:"Si Luhan gimana tapi?"

G:"Palingan reunian lagi ama temennya"

K:"Reunian? Temennya? Siapa?"

G:"Lo tau Jessica yang pernah gue cerita?"

K:"WOOOOOW muncul? Disaat kalian berdua lagi adem gini? Wah dio, lo harus temuin Luhan sekarang"

G: "Tapi—"

K: "Ato lo nyesel belakangan, now. Or never"

**JLEB.**

Oke….

"Buru" baru gue mau jawab dia langsung matiin telfon,

Dan gue rada seneng gegara Ital juga ngedukung banget hubungan gue ama Luhan,

Well, gue nggak boleh sia-siain dukungan dia juga dong..

Tanpa pikir panjang gue langsung keluar dari kamar dan turun tangga juga keluar rumah,

Gue berangkat ke rumah Luhan naek motor dan setibanya disana—

Gue bingung=_=

Langsung masuk, apa dari belakang?

Kan romantis gitu, kalo dari halaman belakang trs manjat ke balkon, seprais ceritanya..

MUEHEHEHE.

Kalo dari depan.. bisa sih..

Tapi ini gerbang lebaaaaaaar banget dan gedeeeee banget, terus harus ngobrol sama cctv yg didepan dulu, ditanya-tanyain gue siapa ada perlu apa=_=

Ya tapi gue udah dikenal sih sama pelayan-pelayan disana, cuman…

Lewat belakang aja kali ya?

Oke fix gue milih lewat halaman belakang, gue naek motor lagi dan muter ke belakang mansion Luhan.

Gue marker motor disana, dan gue manjat ke pager yang tinggi itu, kok bisa?

Bisainlah.

Turun dari pager dan nyampe masuk halaman belakang Luhan—

Ngeh.

HALAMANNYA LUAS BANGET BRO.

Gue..gue pusing ngh=_=

Dan dari jauh gue bisa ngeliat balkon lebar dilantai dua, itu kamar Luhan. Tau banget gue

Gimana caranya gue bisa keatas sana?

Manjat….

Manjat pake apaan..

Akhirnya gue celingak-celinguk, dan ngedapetin tangga besi yang nggak jauh letaknya dari gue, disandari dipager,

Yaudah gue ambil dan jalan ke bawah balkon Luhan—

"Although we've come to the end of the road, Still can't let you go—"

WAAAAA! HAPE GUA!

**CKLEK.**

Buru-buru gue angkat, "I-Iya"

"Katanya lu mau nelpon gua"

Suara yang rada berat itu nggak salah lagi suara Luhan baru bangun tidur-_-

Kayaknya dia marah..

Ah tapi pasti dia ntar kaget deh kalo ternyata gue lagi mau ke kamarnya..

"Mmmhmm, lu aja baru bangun han, gimana kalo gua telfon lu lagi tidur, hape lu kan biasanya di silent" "Lu janji bakal nelpon makanya gua kaga silent" jawabnya kesel,

Waks-_-

Oke gue udah taro tangga besinya didinding, dan gue manjat—

"Lo lagi dimana, dio? Gue kesana deh" "eh ?! jangan!" kata gue panik,

Ya janganlah, kan gak lucu banget gue baru nyampe dibalkon kamarnya, eh dia baru keluar kamar buat nyamper ke gua, ih udiklah ntar kea bocah ilang dibalkon rumahnya=_=

Dia ngehela napas ragu, "…Lo lagi sama siapa?"

"Nggak sama siapa-siapa!" kata gue panik, gegara ini gue tangan kanan megang iphone dan tangan kiri pegangan tangga, kan gue takut jatoh=_=

"Boong, lo sama siapa? Ko lo kea panik gitu?"

Ya mampozlah.

Gue diem, dan nyampe dipager balkonnya, pas gue loncat masuk, gue nepok-nepokin celana,

"Luhan, gue—" gue balik badan dan berdiri tepat didepan pintu kaca yang hordengnya dibuka tapi—

Jessica?

Kok ada Jessica disana?

"Apaan?" tanya Luhan ketus,

Gue ngeliat Luhan lagi duduk ditepi kasur nelpon, ya nggak salah lagi nelpon gue..

Dia pake kaos putih sama celana jeans selutut, rambutnya keliatan banget baru bangun tidur, dan raut mukanya juga masang tampang kesel,

Gara-gara gue-_-

Tapi.. ada Jessica, yang cuman pake kemeja sepaha, dan jeans pendek. Rambutnya basah abis andukan

Sebentar.. dia minjem kamar mandi Luhan? Lah emangnya nggak ada kamar lain apa?

Jessica nengok!

Dia nengok ke balkon dan ngeliat gue, tapi dia nggak manggil atau apa, dia cuman senyum..

Senyum licik, dan nyamper naik kasur Luhan, meluk dia dari belakang—

WADAFAK.

"…Woi.."

"Brengsek"

"Hah?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**BRAAAAAAK!**

"XIAO LUHAN LO NGAPAIN AMA DIA !"

Bentakan gue malah lebih kedengeran mirip auman=_=

Luhan yang udah noleh malah ngeliat gue datar, "Dio"

Gue kesel anjay..

Jessica masih meluk Luhan coba, "Hai Dio—" "JANGAN NYAPA GUA, LO NGAPA MEGANG-MEGANG LUHAN !" gue narik luhan seketika dan meluk lengan dia,

"LUHAN PUNYA GUE !"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ngeh.

Gue celingak-celinguk, dan nengok ke Luhan,

Luhan senyum licik dan ngejilat bibirnya, dia balik nengok ke Jessica, "Iyap, gue punya dio"

Dia ngerangkul gue dan nyium puncak kepala gue, "Gue sayang banget sama lo,dio"

"MENJAUUUUUUUH" gue ngedorong dia dan siap-siap mau ninju—

Gue nengok ke Jessica lagi dan natep dia tajem, Jessica malah ketawa manis, "Aduh dio lo lucu bangeeeet" "Nggak ada yang lucu, ngapa lo udah liat gue dibalkon, lo malah nyamper ke Luhan dan meluk dia? Mentang-mentang lo udah putus bukan berarti lo bisa ngambil Luhan!" kata gue kesel,

Jessica natep gue sedih, "Eh….sebenernya gue sengaja gegara gue pengen lo langsung masuk ke sini..maaf.."

"OH"

Cuma itu jawaban gue-_-

"Jessica tidur dikamar tamu ko, kamar tamu semuanya masih banyak cuman udah keisi ama keluarga yang lain, soalnya hari ini lagi pada ngumpul, mana lagi kamar mandi di kamar tamu Jessica rusak" jelas Luhan, tapi gue tetep kesel, "Kenapa nggak kamar Taeyeon nuna aja?"

"Taeyeon lagi nge-sex dikamar sama Tiffanny"

Hmpft.

"Gue…dateng kesini bermaksud nge-surprise-in elo, yaudahlah" gue ngehela napas keras dan duduk dikasur Luhan, Jessica yang udah duduk dikasur Luhan natep gue sedih, dia langsung meluk gue, "mianhae.."

"Iya,iya" kata gue singkat, "udah woles, salah gue aja yang berlebihan, maaf ya"

Dia ngangguk dipelukan gue, "Weh, apa-apaan itu meluk—" "Luhan lo diem deh,gue juga lagi kesel ama lo soalnya" potong gue ketus,

Luhan diem dan garuk kepala, dia duduk disofa kecilnya dan natep gue sama Jessica kesel,

Jessica ngelepas pelukannya dari gue, "Yaudah kalian have fun ya, yang rukuunn" senyumnya,

Seketika dia ngecup dahi gue—"EEEEEH" gue ngeblush parah,

Dan Luhan udah ancang-ancang mau lempar sofa, tapi Jessica ngebut lari keluar kamar.

"Aish…cewek itu.."geram Luhan, dia nyamper ke pintu kamarnya dan ngunci.

Gue duduk sila dan natep Luhan dari kejauhan datar, "Lu ngapa diem aja dipeluk Jessica?"

"lah elu ngapa diem aja dicium Jessica?"

Oke. Fair enough

Luhan nyamperin gue dan duduk didepan gue, "Tadi lo bilang 'Luhan punya gue'"

"Kapan?" gue buang muka sambil memerah, "Ulang dong, gue pengen denger sekali lagi"

"Bayar dolo" kata gue datar,

Luhan ketawa kecil denger omongan gue, "bayar pake cium boleh kan?"

"Maunya duit" lanjut gue tanpa noleh ke mukanya,

**CHU**

Gue nengok dan megang pipi gue, "Gue bilang—" "Gue mau denger sekali lagi"

"…..Lu..Luhan…Punya..Gue…"

"Apa?" tanyanya iseng,

"Ih lo udah denger ! ja—WAAAAA!"

**BRUK!**

Gue tiduran dan ditindih sama dia, mata dia juga gue bertemu, dan kedua tangannya genggam kedua tangan gue diatas kepala gue,

"Le—Lepas—" "Lagi"

Ini bocah…

"…Luhan punya gue"ketus gue buang muka, "Harus tatap gue" suruh cowok edan itu,

"lu banyak maunya dah" "Udeh nurut ajesih beb" "Ish…" gue ngintip dia dikit, dan ngehela napas,

Akhirnya gue nengok buat natep dia lurus,

Aaaaa jantung gue—

Dia ganteng banget saoloh.

Mana cara senyumnya, cara dia ngejilat bibirnya sendiri dan natep gue..

"Luhan punya gue"

Luhan senyum lebar dan ngecup dahi gue, "cuma lo, nggak ada yang lain"

"Mmmhm…" gue ngangguk pelan,

Perlahan dia nyium bibir gue, dan neken dalem waktu yang lama,

Lama-lama, ciumannya turun kebawah—

"ha—han..Luhan.." "Gimana? Lo mau?" dia ngangkat kepala, "Ah…mmm.." gue nggak bisa jawab..

"Gue—"

"Weleh weleh.."

Gue sama Luhan sontak nengok,

Lho…kenapa orang itu bisa masuk?

Kan dikonci—

OH MAN.

ITU…

"Jadi ini pacar Luhan?"

"Emang kenapa mah?"

* * *

_**Annyeonghaseo readers! **_

_**Baru balik dari lebaran, gimana?**_

_**Waks greget yap. **_

_**Jadi,..Ada beberapa orang yang nanya uname twitter gue, dan..**_

_**Sebenernya gue agak gimana gitu kalo bawa pa ke ff ini, tapi kalo mau konsul ato nanya-nanya bahkan temenan ama gue— /YOMAAAAAAN TJIPOK DOLO ZINIH/ bisa di RP [kalo kalian main rp], lo follow aja frhyomin , itu acc gue, follback ya mensyen aja ntar gue polbek kok, gue masih newbie dan new chara, lebih baik follow gue kalo kalian punya acc rp juga^^ ntar kita gila-gilaan dizana. masih sepi ngedh gue disana, i need fams and squad or even friends like you all! jadi gue bakal nunggu kalian semua, thanks before^^**_

_**Sama katanya ada yang gak nemu link 'don't go' , gue tadi nyoba paste ke sini link-nya tapi gak bisa gitu beb, ntar kalo don't go chap barunya keluar kan ntar apdet tuh, mungkin lo bisa baca dichap 3nya langsung, bersabar ya:)**_

_**pokoknya don't go insyallah saya lanjutkan, gue masih ngetik highschool xoxo soalnya hehe~**_

_**kenapa don't go paling lama? karena dia tuh lebih berat kata-kata baku dan harus mikir berat gue, soalnya agak rempong bikin masalah masing-masing, mana banyak bat yang ngerebutin dio, tapi tenang, gue bakal lanjutin demi kalian zemua kalo pada pengen ngebet baca don't go, lopyu ngh /tjivok bazah/**_

_**jeongmal kamsahamnida!**_


End file.
